Two Worlds Collide
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Maya and Katie deal with the insecurities and obligations of being a Matlin. Can two unexpected people change their lives in more ways than one? Maybell Maya and Campbell Jatie Jake and Katie Kianca/Batie Bianca and Katie *DISCLAIMER* *REVIEW* AUish
1. Perfect

Perfect

Simple Plan

Chapter 1

…..

Maya sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eye. She was sure her hair was all over her head, but that didn't matter to her. Another restless night. Another night that didn't turn into day quickly. Maybe one night, she would be able to sleep without her thoughts racing or her stress flaring.

Pulling the covers from over her, she placed her feet on her furry rug. Rubbing her feet across it, she up staring at her cello case across the number one passion that was always overlooked by her parents. She was always overlooked by others. She didn't know why she wasn't use to it by now.

Katie would always be the better one. The one with the great grades, the great boyfriend, the outgoing one. Growing up she always wanted to be her. She remembered sitting on the toilet watching her gorgeous sister put on make-up for dances.

She would study her, take notes. Katie was the girl she was supposed to be. The perfect one who excelled in one who parents could brag on. But unfortunately, the cello was all she could master.

For the first time in her life, she found a place where she wasn't an outsider. But every time she would have her spotlight, it always seemed that Katie would outshine her. She knew her sister didn't intentionally mean to do it, but she hated her for that simple fact. Was it possible to hate and love someone at the same time?

Their parents didn't try to hide their over enthusiasm for Katie. But then again, her parents understood the older one more than her.

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, the moonlight cascaded, filling her room. Looking at the picture on her nightstand, she smiled at her, Tori, Zig, and Tristan. Each sticking their tongues out. Even to Zig she was second to someone. Zig wanting Tori was a no brainer.

The pageant girl, the girl with the perfect hair. As they walked down the halls together, she would always hear and see the looks that boys gave her, especially the hockey team. How she wanted to be that girl. But she wasn't that girl. She would always be the mouse.

Walking over to her window, she looked at the moon. How beautiful it was. The deep dark sky with glowing stars. She would find herself talking to it some nights. For it was the only one who would listen to her problems. For it did not have eyes, so it would not be caught off guard with the way she looked.

Opening the window, she sat on the windowsill. Holding herself, she shivered at the little breeze.

"Man on the moon," she looked at the sky. "Can I just for once have something that's mine? Why isn't the cello good enough for my parents? Why isn't anything good enough for them? Why can't I be more like Katie?"

Lowering her eyes, she looked across the street at the house that was just bought. "Sold" in big red letters were posted in the yard. That sign had been there for a week; it was time for her new neighbors to take it down.

The neighbors were just like any other neighbors. The perfect all American gorgeous mother who was probably a house wife with the executive brown lab running across the lab with athletic son.

She was surrounded by cliché's and perfection. Shaking her head in agitation, she thought about the family's son. How he walked the halls at school like he was king and he was only a sophomore. It was even more sickening how the random girls would throw themselves on him….

_Tip Toe Tip Toe_

Hearing the noise, she reached for her glasses as she walked out her bedroom. Silently walking, she saw the light on in the kitchen; it couldn't be her mother or father. They were gone for the week.

Putting on her hands in her robe pocket, she let out a breath seeing Katie jump.

"What are you doing?" Maya looked at her big sister.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." she said as she opened up a cabinet grabbing a spare car key. Maya knew the look in her sister's eyes. Bloodlust was how she described. It was the look Katie got when she wanted something badly. So badly, she didn't care how she got it at what costs. Her blue eyes would darken and she would become paler.

When they discovered her bulimia and pill dependency, it did make the blonde hate her sister even more. Katie always preached to her about being comfortable in her own skin. Never letting others judge your appearance. But what kind of person was she.

Maya knew she was selfish for thinking about it that way. The only reason it happened was because she wanted to be the best soccer player for their mother. Her mother lived vicariously through Katie, but Katie didn't seem to mind because she just wanted her mother to love her.

"Seriously what are you doing?" The blonde looked up at the new brunette. She was wearing leather leggings and a loose top with lip gloss.

Katie bit her lip, knowing she looked suspicious. She must have sounded like a robber the way she was opening and closing drawers and cabinets. But she had to find the keys. She had to get out of their house. For at least two hours, she had to get away from her "perfect" life. Telling herself to breathe gently, she almost relaxed.

Hearing Mya enter the room, she jumped up looking at the various compartments opened. The different papers she had shuffled in order to find what she was searching for. Her hands gripped tightly around the keys when they appeared in her eyesight.

"I was looking for the keys." Katie held them up shaking them tartly. Her irritation showing on her face as she began to close everything she had opened. Her heels clicking as she avoided her sister's eyesight.

Since when did she start wearing heels? Not ever since she started going out with Jake Martin. Also known as the son of the father's business at birth. He was probably the reason why she felt had to throw up and pop kills. She wanted to be good for him too.

"Another fight with Jake?" Maya folded her arms as she stared at her sister's disposition. Katie finally stopped rummaging as she looked at her phone. Rolling her eyes, he hadn't left a message yet.

"For that to happen, we would have to talk." She said adjusting her bang. Maya rolled her eyes. Unlike her parents, she didn't care about Katie's problem. For once, it was her time to solve her own. Looking at her sister's new haircut, she didn't like it.

She didn't like how her sister was such a product, but most importantly, she didn't like how she was jealous of it. At least people gave her attention.

"Don't care." Maya said walking to the refrigerator grabbing some juice. "What I do care about is dad finding out that you are taking his car."

"He won't have to find out if you don't tell him." Katie hinted giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster."

"You know I hate lying to mom." Maya adjusted her glasses as she spoke softly.

"Don't think of it as lying; think of it as not informing." Katie pleaded. "Please I need this."

"Yeah like you needed pills and bulimia." Maya blurted without thinking. Seeing her sister's expression, she regretted it instantly.

"I didn't mean for that to…" The blonde walked up to Katie trying to apologize.

"You just wont let me live that down will you." Katie pushed her away. "Why do I get the feeling that you relish fact that I for once messed up. But you know what Maya, at least I have drive. I have vision and I do whatever it takes to get what I want."Katie gritted her teeth.

"But that's what you don't understand. You will do anything. You don't realize that your actions affect everyone around you. Don't you realize that mom has enough on her plate?" Maya nearly screamed.

"That's why I do what I do Maya. Do you know how in the back of my head I am always thinking ahead? I don't know how long I will have left to walk. Like my body has a ticking time bomb in it." The brunette raised her arms.

"Everything I do is for mom. She lives through me." Katie said exhausted. She didn't want to fight and argue anymore. All she wanted was to go to the local club.

"That's your problem." Maya stated blandly.

"By the way. I didn't say that to hurt you. I said that to talk some sense into you. I don't want you go down the same path. You go to extreme lengths. Look what it cost you. It's like you don't even know how to be yourself. Does that explain the new look?"

"Maya I told you. I just wanted to try something different." Katie exclaimed as she reached for her purse.

"Sure right." The blonde put her glass in the dishwasher. "Mom and Dad told me to watch after you while they are gone."

"Maya, Mom is going to be recovering from the surgery for the whole week. They are going to be too busy to check up on us. Can I just have one night? One night.A night where I am not obligated to be with Jake or be like the caged animal trapped. Mom and Dad track my every mood. Do you know what that's like?" Katie exclaimed.

Why couldn't her sister understand?

Why couldn't Maya for once mind her own business?

Maya put her hands back in her robe pockets. She never really knew that was how Katie felt. Even during her bulimia and dependency, somehow, she was able to hide was until she snitched on her. Hearing her throw up in the middle of the night or seeing numerous hidden pill jars underneath her sink when she was looking for the nail polish remover.

She had helped save her sister's life, but sometimes she thought she did the wrong thing.

"Whatever. I don't care if you tell them or not. I am going out." Katie walked off angrily slamming the door behind her, leaving Maya to watch as she disappeared in the car.

Cleaning up Katie's mess, she walked outside, sitting on the front steps. They were always at odds with one another like this. But it still took a lot of energy out of her when they finished arguing.

Looking at the night sky, she held herself again.

"Man on the moon, can I for once just be a good sister? Can Katie for once be proud of me?" She bit her lip walking back inside.

What she didn't see was the boy across the street looking at her through his window. Her fresh face looking up into the night sky scared him. Scared him because he had never seen such innocence and dazzling beauty in one person before. Watching the girl walk back into her home, he walked back to his bed.

He didn't know how it became his ritual to stare at her at night. One night, he just happened to look out of his window and she was there. Her blond hair and soft features made him believe she was heaven sent. At school, he always noticed her, but a girl like her wouldn't take him seriously. That explained why he stuck to the kind that he did attract, the prissy girl who always crossed their legs.

Laying down, he placed his hands behind his head. Maybe one night he could get enough sleep without being woken up by his parents' screaming and shouting. Until then, he would try to sleep until morning.


	2. You Found Me

You Found Me

The Fray

Chapter 2

…

Katie stood in the long line waiting to get in. Holding herself, she shivered as the temperature suddenly decided to drop. Desperate. Yes she was. She was desperate to for once control her own life. Looking up the night sky, she saw why her sister always looked at it to clear her thoughts.

Because it was always there. As Maya crossed her mind, her heart dropped. She had disappointed the one person in her life who saw her as a savior. Maya made her feel as is she could accomplish anything but it was a different kind of accomplishment. Not the accomplishment she felt from her parents who overweighed pressure on her without end.

Katie saw the inspiration in her sister's eyes for her. Everyday she would wake up to see that look. She never thanked her sister for being there. But the reason she had never done it was because she was afraid to accept her mistakes.

Rehab was easier than the real world because you were enclosed without obstacles. But the hardest thing for her to do was look Maya in the eye and tell her she was sorry for making her life a living hell.

But she would have rathered Maya's life than her own at the moment.

A life where school was the main focus and not wanting to throw at every toilet she saw or her parents had to hide their own prescriptions from her.

Not to mention her emotionally unattached relationship with Jake Martin. Her parents banged the idea of them into her mind until they were actually together. But she allowed them to steer her actions. Any girl would jump at the chance to be with him. He was tall, slim, a gentleman. But he came at the wrong time. A time where she just wanted to discover who she was as a person.

But he was supportive to her. Too supportive. Going to her games, being at her intervention, being there as she left rehab, but he was obligated by his parents too. And he knew that she knew that too.

That was why she chose the new look. If she didn't look like the future housewife, maybe his family wouldn't want them together. Maybe her family could take the hint that she needed as little distractions as possible.

Rubbing her arms, she tried to keep warm herself as the line moved. This new look had benefits, she looked older, more mature. Hot and sexy. But perhaps too sexy as she noticed an older man give hey eyes.

His beard and goatee gave him a distinguished look. He continued to stare at her as he drank some champagne.

She ignored him as she showed the bouncer her ID. Finally, she was 18.

Blaring music and blinding lights for 2 two hours was what she needed to drill out the ruckus of her eventful life. Seeing an empty seat the bar, she quickly moved hoping to not get stopped by desperate men.

Crossing her legs as she sat on the stool, she looked at the crowd dancing. Nothing fancy, the DJ at the head of the room, giving shout outs to people. And drug deals being done sneakily. Seeing the random men exchange items made her look.

This was one of the reasons why she came back here, to face one of her fears. She had to be able to exist in a danger zone where she could relapse at any minute. Resisting temptation.

Looking at the bar, she saw several people drink but that was not her thing. The bartenders only obliged their customers with a smile on their face. One of the girls in particular looked extremely familiar. Her curly hair flowed around her face as she flirted with her male customers drinking on her side.

"So what will it be?" The curly haired girl asked Katie as the girl tapped her fingers against the bar. Her red lip-gloss accenting her features and her hoop earrings dangling.

"Umm. I don't drink." Katie said broken out of her reverie by the girl's blunt demeanor.

"Are you sure?" The curly brunette looked at the girl in front of her. She looked oddly familiar. She was never one to forget a face. The girl with bangs only nodded at the question as the other continued to stare.

"Sorry for staring but do I know you from somewhere?" Katie watched as the girl gave her water.

"You know you look familiar to me too. I'm Katie." She extended out her hand to the bartender.

"Bianca." The curly girl shook her hand. Looking around her, she had to make sure her manager was not watching. The man hated when they didn't finish all their rounds, but something told her that she was…she couldn't find the right word for it.

"I got it." Katie said triumphantly. Bianca laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. She was definitely not from her rough side of the neighborhood. It was refreshing to see. It was also refreshing not to get hit on every 5 seconds by wannabe thugs and the Best Buy geek squad too.

"You were at the lawyer banquet a couple of month's ago." Katie said smiling.

"I sure was. I date Drew." She said blandly as she wiped the bar with a towel. Thankfully, many men were leaving the bar to go fist pump.

"Cool. I date Jake and I'm a Matlin."

"Yeah from what I hear the Matlin, Martin, Torres partnership is the best in town." Bianca said as she took her break joining Katie to sit down.

"I guess. I am pretty sure Drew probably tells you the stories he hears from his father about me." She bit her lip.

"I honestly have my own stories." Bianca said as she felt the eyes of the same older man with the goatee. Though he was attractive, she learned at this setting to never leave a drink unattended or to go anywhere by yourself.

"How long has he been staring at us?" Katie shrugged her shoulders at Bianca's question.

"He is cute though. I love it when guys dress professional." Katie's voice chirped as she noticed he was walking over to them.

"Well he is coming over." Bianca said as she closed Katie's water bottle for her.

"So ladies…." The man flashed his bright smile running his hand through his dark locks. His black dress pants and black oxford shirt definitely ironed.

"So." Bianca flirted as Katie watched the two. This girl was definitely a little wilder than she. A lot wilder judging by the way she bit her lip at the older gentleman. Looking at Drew and Bianca at the banquet together, they were a cute couple but something was off about them.

"Could I interest you ladies for a night cap?" Bianca's mouth drop. Wow. He didn't beat around the bush at all. Rolling her eyes, she was tired of guys looking at her like she was a commodity. Either that or someone who needed to be saved. She was neither one.

"Move along Loser." She said rolling her eyes as the guy adjusted his stance.

Judging by the look in his eye, he was expecting to hear a yes.

"Come one Bianca. Every man knows how you use to get down." He tried to touch her cheek as she slapped his hand away. Katie only looked more uncomfortable as she gripped her pants leg. She wasn't used to this environment.

"Keyword. Use to." She said obnoxiously hoping Katie wasn't afraid of the guy. This was a normal thing for her.

"I see. Since you got a taste of the upper crest with your new man, that is all you want." Bianca rolled her eyes at the man's response. Typical closed minded man.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" She swung her hair.

"Well if you aren't giving it up. What about your friend?" The man eyed Katie up and down as she refused to look him in the eye.

"This is my friend and don't ever disrespect her like that again." Bianca said strongly as the man walked off.

"Sorry if that scared you." Bianca apologized. "The guys here only have a good bark."

"Glad to know that." Katie let out a breath as Bianca looked at her watch.

"I am officially off. Let's go dance." Bianca unconsciously grabbed her newfound friend's hand as they twirled each other around.

Katie didn't seem to care or think about the logic of this night. She became instant friends with a girl she had only met once. But she needed more friends. She couldn't just unload her problems unto Marisol like usual. And Katie knew what she was doing; she was being a burden to her. Marisol had her own life to live. And it was selfish of her to make her best friend be her keeper.

During rehab, Marisol was the one who kept sending daily inspirational scriptures. Skpe conversations helped her stay connected with the world.

"You ok?" Bianca whispered in her ear as she noticed her new friend stopped dancing.

"Yeah." The sporty girl replied watching as the flirtatious one twirled while moving her body to the beat of the song. And men watched too. How could any girl turn "pumped up kicks" into something sexy?

Bianca let the music take over her body. As she always did. The beat. The tone always took her mind away from everything. Like how Drew was expecting her to blend in so well with his life. He wanted her to forget where she came from and everything it took to get her life back. She didn't want to forget because that was who she was.

As much as she would give anything to rewrite it, she couldn't. Opening her eyes, she saw Katie was missing? Holding her chest, she relaxed as the girl walked inside the restroom.

Checking her phone, she had 45 minutes left. She wanted to get back in time because she knew Maya would have a nervous breakdown if she didn't. Putting on some lip gloss, she wiped the excess off of her lip. Running her fingers through her hair, she made sure it looked good. Why couldn't she have perfect hair like Bianca?

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, one girl came from the stall. Sniffing. Cocaine most likely. She shook heavily as she turned on the faucet. Katie tried her best not to notice as she walked out.

Seeing Bianca talk to her manager, she headed towards her. What she didn't see was the charming stranger following her from behind. Grabbing her by the waste, she almost screamed.

"Now that Bianca is not around. You can tell me what you really want." He whispered into her ear as her knees shook. His voice soothed her. His thumb brushing against her lip. The girl was hypnotized.

"I have some party favors too." He pulled out some pills showing her as her eyes grew bigger. This was something she was going to have to deal with for the rest of her life. Marisol told her to stay away from here. That drug dealers were the only guys who approached girls. She thought she was strong enough to handle it.

But her memory began to flashback of how the pill took her to all knew high. The man watched the girl with an evil grin on her face. She did want some. Smiling he gently opened her mouth, placing his thumb on her chin. Putting one in his hand, she didn't stop him.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with her?" Bianca pushed him as fell down grabbing Katie's hand. She didn't stay to see his reaction. Thank god she got to her in time where she didn't taste the pill.

"Katie you can't talk to anyone here by yourself. This isn't some frat party. Some of these guys live off of preying on young girls." Bianca preached to her.

"I know. I know. I thought I was stronger. I did. But the minute I looked at the tablet... Rehab was much easier than this." Katie stated as she gripped Bianca's hand tighter. She needed to comfort right now.

Rehab only provided her the tools to live her life. If she wanted to live it correctly. And she did. But she couldn't take her addiction too lightly. This was so irresponsible of her to throw herself in this situation. But she wanted to show herself that she could do it.

As they walked outside to their cars, Katie only held her hand tighter. Bianca squeezed back smiling at her.

"Please don't tell Drew. Because if you do, he will tell Jake. I don't want him to find out. My parents will be all over my case." Katie pleaded as Bianca bit her lip.

"Katie. I don't know if I can promise that. Clearly you need to stay away from here." Bianca said folding her arms.

"It was just a one night thing. Ok. You will never see me again. Please." Katie held up her pinky as Bianca smiled as they connected their pinkies.

Oddly enough, they parked by one another. Getting into their cars, they drove off.


	3. Shake It Out

Shake it Out

Florence and the Machine

Chapter 3

…

Cam opened the doors to his new school. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how his parents wanted a fresh start here? Canada was nothing like New York. Having to uproot himself from his friends. All because of their arguments. If his parents could stop having countless affairs with one another, they could live again.

At least they let him keep hockey, he guilted them until they let him try out for the team. He wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty good. And the ice was all he knew. A hockey stick was the first thing his father put in his hand. It was the only thing he had in common with the man.

Walking in the halls, heads turned. The usual. This black and red jacket talked. And it offered all the girls who wanted nothing more than just casual relationships. Opening his locker, he saw Maya a few lockers down with Tori. Putting his books in his bag he listened to their conversation.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Tori hugged her friend. Looking at her with sympathy.

"It's the usual. Don't worry about it. I just wish Katie knew how hard it is for me." Maya shrugged as she felt eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cam closing his locker. Maybe she was just paranoid. She didn't want to add to the rumor what people were already saying about Katie.

At least she knew she could trust Tori.

"Why don't you tell her?" Tori leaned against the locker. Tori understood it was her friend's sister. But Maya had the tendency of letting people walk over her sometimes and manipulate her. For example, how she talked her into telling Zig how she felt about him. At first, she thought all was fair in love and war. But now, she felt guilty seeing how good and kind hearted her friend is.

As they walked the halls together, the hockey team was staring again. Only at Tori though. The usual.

Cam looked at the blonde as she walked into her classroom. His teammates surrounding Mike Dallas' locker for a quick laugh. They were like a high school fraternity. Sports and girls were the only thing that was on their minds.

"I know man." Mike bit his lips looking at Tori's ass as she walked by. "That Tori is so fine." He nudged him.

"Whatever man." Cam shrugged as he walked to class.

….

Marisol looked at the SC board filled with numerous events. She didn't know how she was able to do it, but she did. But with Katie being in rehab, it helped her see what really mattered in her life. Like her best friend and not boys. And helped her learn responsibility.

Maya didn't have to tell Marisol where Katie went last night, because she already knew it. She just had to prove people wrong. Of course seeing her in school today, Katie was fine. But it was dangerous for her. Didn't she know that she worried too?

Shaking her head, she had to realize that she couldn't save the world. She could only do her best to help her friend if she wanted help.

Walking to the file cabinet, she grabbed the budget looking over it to make sure it was impeccable. Oddly enough, she liked being student council president. But she did believe Katie was better for the job.

"Marisol." Jake caught her attention as he pulled up a seat next to her.

"Hey Jake." She said putting the folder back.

"What do you think Katie will like for our 7 month anniversary." Jake followed her to the cabinet, leaning against it.

"Shouldn't you know that by now?" Marisol asked aloud. Judging by Jake's expression the response caught him off guard. "Sorry it is just that you and Katie have been going out for while. I mean you two are like the couple on the wedding cake." She laughed.

"Yeah. We are." Jake lied. He had lied so much to everyone, he even began to believe it himself.

"It is just that I want it to be something she will enjoy." He stated.

"She will enjoy anything. I swear. You love her and she loves you." Marisol smiled and Jake nodded.

"So by any chance can you convince her to go back red?" The tall boy joked seriously.

"You don't like it." The beautiful black girl took a sip of her coffee. "I think she looks awesome actually. It is just hair." Marisol shut him down.

"I guess it is going to take some time to get use too." Jake walked out the room.

Why did guys only care about hair? And sex of course? Not that he was getting any from Katie. But that was why she admired her friend so much. Katie always stood strong and fought the things that weighed her down. She always conquered.

And she didn't care if she stood alone or with others.

…..

Jake held Katie's hand as they ate lunch together. They were like the couple so in love that it was sickening. Despite him telling his parents that he wasn't interested in her like that. She was gorgeous. A man's dream. Smart, established, gorgeous, but he didn't feel the sparks with her.

As his parents explained to him. Money attracts money. They were not going to just let any girl have the Martin's name. and yes. His parents wanted them to marry.

He had hoped that they would start to like one another. And they did, but not enough where they couldn't live without one another. Seeing the couples together at school made him want to be single. At least till he knew what he wanted. But it was beginning to feel more forced with every kiss, every hand hold, every glance.

Scripted his life was. His parents held their thumb over him.

The haircut wasn't making it better either. And he got the feeling that that was what she wanted. The Matlins and the Martins had learned the talent not saying what you want to say. Using sarcasm to push others away. For Katie, actions speak louder than words.

He observed her as she chewed her mashed potatoes. He noticed how even at this moment she was forcing herself to eat.

As a person he did care for her. When she told him about her condition, he panicked because he thought he was a main factor. With bulimia, it was the only pain she could control. With medication, it was a natural feeling a self awareness. They both wanted an out. A solution.

"So how was your day?" Katie asked drinking her milk. Making a mental not for later to add to her food log. She just needed to track her progress.

"Great." He said stalely acknowledging Drew as he passed by with a head nod.

"Good." She stated putting peas in her mouth trying to not throw up. Not because of the food but because their whole charade. By the way he kept staring at her hair, she was hoping he would say something. Could she see one ounce of real emotion.

"Are you going to say something?" She put her fork down looking at him, waiting for a response.

"No why would I do that?" He lied rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because I have to literally bleed all over the floor for you to talk to me." Katie stated.

"So that was what the whole bulimia and pill popping was for…attention? Katie you get enough of that." He said without looking at her as her expression angered.

"Go to hell." She grabbed her tray. Hoping they kept their voices down to not make a scene. Nonchalantly, he kept drinking his juice. This was why he did talk to her because every instance ended like this. Fortunately for him, he lived in hell.

…..

The Hockey team definitely had their privileges. Like having a whole section to the cafeteria to themselves. Huddled up together, this was the time where they discussed plays and cracked jokes on one another. But unfortunately for Cam, he could barely keep his eyes opened.

His teachers kept trying to get his attention, but his eyes continued to droop.

"Shit man." He rubbed as his shoulder as Mike laughed chewing on a roll. That was one hell of a punch.

"Not my fault the monsters underneath your bed keep you awake Soup." The senior laughed as the whole table snickered.

He was right about one thing. He did have monsters in his life. As his teammates continued to talk he looked over them spotting Maya. Her crinkled hair and her glasses. The way she ate her potatoes as she talked to Tori and Tristain.

"Staring at Tori I see." His captain called him out.

"Actually I wasn't." Campbell shrugged. It wasn't their business who he was staring at in the first place.

"O I see, my man want to play the field. Who else is on your radar?" The black boy asked as they followed Tori and her other friend as they were attempting to walk by. The way her legs looked in stockings, Mike had to control himself. He could definitely take her away from Zig. Her hair flowed as they held their trays

"Don't worry about ." Cam stood up to go get an apple as he bumped in Maya. Making her drop her plate on the floor.

_Splat_

As if she wasn't embarrassed enough at school. Now she was becoming a target for the hockey team. She was so sick of letting people take advantage of her. All because she looked innocent.

"I am so sorry." Cam said hating that his teammates were laughing. She probably thought he did it on purpose. Bending down to help the girl, he could tell she was holding back tears. But she did not let them fall.

"I don't need your help." She said with bite. "You have helped enough clearly." She grabbed napkins cleaning up the spilled milk.

Cam noticed how close he was to her. Never had he gotten this close to her before. Her cute nose twitched as her lips puckered a little bit with fury.

That didn't stop him from grabbing more napkins to clean up the mess.

Maya continued to look at him as he did this. Maybe he didn't mean to do it? Then again, his team was filled with arrogant guys who hope to make it pro and have no disregard to anyone else.

Angrily grabbing some potatoes off the floor, she put them in his hair.

"That will teach you next time to mess with me." She said picking up her trey walking off with Tori leaving Cam behind as his teammates laughed at him. As if proving himself to the older guys wasn't hard enough already.

"You did deserve it man. You bumped into her on purpose." One stated.

"I didn't. I wasn't watching where I was going." Cam stated grabbing the gunk out of his hair..

"Yeah. That is your problem on the ice." Mike stated as Cam walked away to the bathroom.

…

Watching Katie kick the ball between her feet, Marisol watched her practice. She was nowhere ready to compete again, but practicing gave her hope.

After school ended, this gave them time to have the whole school to themselves, including the field. Even with her knee a little rusty, she handled the ball like a pro. Picking it off of the grass, the brunette laughed feeling like she back in her zone.

"So that little argument you and Jake had earlier." Marisol began as Katie rolled her eyes. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, she put it in her bag.

"Just a disagreement." Katie silenced her as they began to walk to the parking lot.

"Was it perhaps an argument about you going to the club last night?" Marisol stopped walking. Katie couldn't lie about it. Red-handed.

"ok ok. Yeah I was there but that wasn't what it was about?" Katie put her bag in Marisol's car.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Maya this morning."

"Because I didn't want you to worry. You and maya are like my guardians here and sometimes I just want to break free. Is that so bad?" Katie put her seatbelt on Marisol drove out the parking lot.

"No. and I am sorry I make you feel trapped. I just don't want you to go through this alone. I guess I get a little overboard. It's just that when you were gone, I realized I wanted to be the friend that you are to me." Marisol shrugged as they parked at The Dot.

"You are Marisol.:" Katie held her friend's hand.

"You are a big girl but you think you are invincible and you aren't. " The black girl stated as they walked inside. Boys heads turned as they passed.

"Tell me about it." Katie remembered Mr. Goatee. How close to the edge she was.

"You could have called me. I mean I know I sound like your mom, but I don't want you going to places by yourself at night." Marisol stated as the two sat down.

"I actually wasn't by myself." Katie took her hair down refusing to look at her friend at the revelation.

"Who were you with then?"

"Bianca DeSousa." Katie said as Marisol's face dropped. "She bartends there. She is actually."

"Wait. You have got to be kidding me." The black girl rolled her eyes. "Bianca, the girl who could make you holler for a dollar."

"She not that bad. Honestly. People should just give her a chance." Katie drank her milkshake.

"Katie. She is bad news. I know you know the rumors." Marisol tried to explain to her friend who was clearly naïve.

"But sometimes rumors are just that. I mean she has seemed to calm down sense her and Drew got together." Katie stated.

"All I am saying to please watch your back." Marisol bit her lip knowing Katie was treading dangerous waters.

….

Jake sat at the dining table with his parents as they sipped wine together. The classical music playing. The maids handing them with there food. He felt like he was born to the wrong family. He didn't need status or luxury to feel complete.

Eating his chicken, he looked up to see his parents watching him. He could tell that they didn't know how to strike a conversation with their son. But that was expected when his parents gave the maids the obligation of raising him.

The fancy china, the silverware laid out in correct order. He was about to throw up.

"You should really invite Katie over sometime this week." His mother cut into her meat.

"Mom. She's recovering. I don't want to keep overwhelming her." He lied with a straight face.

"Dear you will not be overwhelming her; you will be showing her support." His mother stated. "I mean Katherine has been dealing with so much. The least we can do is give them anything they need."

"Mom. I honestly think that Katie needs some time to herself."

"Jake not this again." His father bellowed as a maid refilled his glass again. "Look. You and Katie are going to have to work. Regardless of what you two think. I can't trust my inheritance and legacy to just anyone."

That was all he was. A commodity. A trophy in his case. Looking at his mother with her long brown hair. Her extravagant pearls around her neck. That was all they were to him.

Balling his fists around his silverware, he slammed them down on the table. The hell with this as he threw his napkin on the table. Pushing away from his table, he attempted to walk away as his father's stern voice stopped him.

His father didn't have to raise his voice to prove a point or win a dispute.

"Son. We do not choose the families we are born to. This is our life. Get use to it." His father folded his hand as he rested his elbows on the table. He stared at Jake who's back was turned to them.

"Dad. I could honestly not give a damn about your legacy or you at the moment." He walked off.

"We should go after him." Mrs. Martin said with concern for her son.

"No. let him cool down first." Mr. Martin held her hand.


	4. Anna Molly

Anna Molly

Incubus

Chapter 4

…

Waiting for his father in the car, Cam's stomach dropped. Simpson had called on the count of his dropping grades. Rolling his eyes, he was prepared for the talk. Seeing his father walk to the car, he grew angry.

How could this man preach to him about his priorities? When was he ever at home? It was a shock he even remembered he had a son. For once he didn't go to an "evening meeting" last night. As the man walked to the car, Cam couldn't help but see how much he looked like him. Sandy brown hair, small framed…he hoped he would never end up like him. A man who had a family he didn't want.

As they backed out of the driveway, his mother waved good bye to them. Yeah like she was wishing them good luck with their day. She just wanted them out of the house. She probably was fooling around with the pool guy.

"Are you going to say something son." The man drove; his face on the road.

"What do you want me to say? I fall asleep in class because you and mom keep arguing." He accused rolling his eyes.

"Look you know me and your mom are having problems right now and for that I am sorry. But we are sacrificing a lot for you now. We had an agreement. Good grades mean you can stay on the team." He father said emotionless.

Cam noticed how his father couldn't even look him in the eye as he stopped at the street light.

"yes sir." He said as he got out the car slamming the door hard. Damn him. Damn him for not being a man. For not realizing he was his son's problem. Too upset, he headed straight for class not caring who he bumped into to get there. Wish granted.

"Ouch." Maya squealed turning around to see who had hit her. You got to be kidding me. Campbell Saunders again.

"Wow you are relentless." She stated as his face softened a little bit. He wondered how soft her hair felt.

Maya noticed the way he stared at her. Feeling her cheeks red, she bit her lip.

"Sorry" He said. "Today is not my day."

"Just like yesterday wasn't. You and the team are just arrogant jerks." She said to him grabbing her backpack straps. Standing her ground. Not caring that students were walking passed them wondering why Cam Saunders would talk to a girl like her?

"I didn't mean to do that. I am truly sorry for that." He finally got the words out. He didn't know she had a little fire inside of her.

"I bet you are." She said folding her arms. "What is your problem today? Let me guess you can't remember a play."

" I cant believe you said that to me? You know what you accuse me of being arrogant but who is the pretentious one right now." Her face softened.

"When you look across the street, all you see is this typical family. But it's not. Not even close." He stated as he bumped into her to pass.

Maya watched him walk away. She didn't think her words hurt him like that. She just wanted to drop his ego down to size.

…

Bianca sat in the library studying for a chemistry test. Flipping the pages she began to ask herself, when did she like school? When did she become a great student? After Drew.

Drew was the only good thing in her life at the moment. Being bounced from man to man in fosters homes was something she didn't want pity for. He showed her she was more than a girl who would always lay on her back.

But sometimes she felt as if Drew felt overly entitled for the simple fact. Yes he helped her, but that didn't give him the right to map out the rest of her life. She didn't want to go to the same school as him. Or join a sorority. All she wanted to do was work and be pay for 4 years.

Looking at the librarian who was putting up books, she smiled at the woman. Helping her fill out scholarship forms and loans was just how nice the elderly woman was.

Not that she could ask Drew's parents to help. They still saw her as the low-life at times. Which is why Drew took time out of his schedule to make sure her dresses were stunning and her make-up was even more stunning. Though she looked the part, when she opened her mouth, she felt more out of place.

And sometimes Drew would remind her this.

"Hey babe." Drew kissed her cheek as she kept taking notes.

"Hey babe." She smiled at him. "Big test today." She took out a sandwich from her backpack.

"You'll ace it. I know it babe." He sat beside her. Bianca could tell as he played with his fingers he was contemplating.

"What is it?" She asked talking a bite opening her Capri Sun.

"Do you really like working at the club?" The attractive tan boy looked at her.

"For the last time. I am not going to stop working there." Her voice raised as the librarian looked at her. She mouthed sorry to the woman.

"It's just that..." Drew began. She didn't even listen to him. He was just saying this again because of his parents. They didn't like the idea of Bianca's upbringing from the beginning. A Torres dating the poster child of hard-knock life. And she worked at a sleazy club. But the tips were great and she could pay her rent without a problem.

"If it is a problem, I will pay for your rent." He offered putting his hand on his chest.

"That's not point." She stated. "I am doing this for myself. I am independent. I don't need your help all the time. And what lie are you going to come up with when your daddy sees the missing money from his bank account."

Bianca refused to argue with him. It was pointless and he didn't get it. But that was what happened you dated the guy who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Not looking at him, she grabbed her books holding them to herself.

"Wait." Drew tried to grab her wrist as turned around.

"This conversation is over." She walked out.

…..

"Sup future business partner." Drew hit Jake's shoulder in a playful manner.

"Don't know about that one." Jake said nonchalantly as he put his book into his locker. Drew never figured out why Jake never wanted the life he had. He had privileges beyond means. Anyone would kill to have his money and any girl would date him at the drop of a hat.

That's why he didn't understand why Binx acted the way she did. With him, she didn't have to want for anything. Why couldn't she just let him take care of her? So dramatic. Any girl would want their man to pay for their rent.

He was doing his best to show her that he didn't care what his family thought of her. When he first brought her home, they accused him of trying to get back at them. But he had never met anyone like her. She overcame her struggles and didn't complain one bit. Yet when he didn't get the sports car he wanted for Christmas, he quickly threw a temper tantrum. Not that he would admit it to his friends.

"Bro what happened to the plan. Remember. Me and you. Defenders of the world." He leaned against a locker as Jake laughed.

"I grew up and realized there are more occupations other." Jake explained.

"Like what?" Drew asked. No he didn't have the best grades in the world. But his family knew people. That was all it took. He couldn't fail if he wanted to.

"Carpentry. Perhaps." Jake said afraid to look at his friend's face.

"Are you serious? What did Katie say when you told her." Drew asked with conviction. What would his parents think of him if he told him that? Thank God he had sense.

"It's not her choice to make." He abruptly said hoping Marisol didn't over hear the statement as she passed by.

"She is sexy as hell." Drew looked at her as Jake rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look man. If you didn't have Katie you know you would go after her." he said. Jake couldn't even wrap his head around the way his friend thought.

"So are you going to the banquet this weekend?" Jake asked.

"If you go. Then I will go. Hopefully Binx will take the night off." Drew said rolling his eyes.

…..

Walking passed the SC room, she saw Katie inside. Should she go talk to the girl? Knowing her, she probably didn't want to acknowledge her presence. But judging by the seriousness on the girls' face, she didn't see her there.

She knew it was odd, but she felt guilty a little bit for not telling Jake about his girlfriend. What if she was enabling the girl's behavior? Yes rumors floated around about the former SC president. But they had some truth to them.

Going to council sessions, she had heard the millions of stories and reasons why girls did what they did. From what she had heard, the girl was only doing this to keep attention on herself, but the way she acted at the club told her otherwise.

Opening the door, Katie wrote notes on all the events she had upon her board. She had to keep herself busy as much as possible. She couldn't just study her life away. And she was tired trying to convince Marisol that she could handle a little stress from SC now.

"Katie?" Bianca said as the girl turned her head in her direction.

"Hey." She said softly biting her lip. They were just associates; it wasn't like they were supposed to give each other hugs.

"I was just checking up on you. Seeing how you were doing." She shrugged. Katie watched as the girl stopped in the doorway. This was not her comfort zone.

"Good. Thanks for not telling Jake." Katie stated. "You can sit down if you like." Katie pointed to the sofa.

"Thanks." Bianca said as she pulled out her notes. Highlighting a little bit more, she noticed Katie staring at her.

"Studying for Betenkemp's test?" Katie asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah." She rubbed her temples. "I am so not going to pass."

"Yes you will. I took it. Give me the papers." Katie grabbed the girl's pen from her hand circling the major areas on the test. "This is all you need to know."

"Thanks." Bianca smiled as Katie smiled back.

"I was trying to study but Drew of course had to ruin the moment with his macho man theories." She chuckled.

"I can definitely see that." Katie laughed.

Marisol saw the girls laughing from the outside of the door. Not on her watch. She was not going to corrupt Katie.

"Don't you have someone to do?" Marisol asked as Bianca turned her head.

"Excuse me" Bianca stood up approaching the girl.

"You heard me. My friend is going through enough. She doesn't need you to add onto it." Marisol folded her arms.

"You are so not the one to talk about reputations. Let's look at yours Marisol." Bianca began.

"I have changed." Marisol shut her up.

"Me too." Bianca said as she grabbed her books.

"Either way I am not you." Marisol said as Bianca flipped her off.

"Bye boiler room Bianca." The black girl smiled closing the door.

"What?" She looked at Katie's disapproved face. "You had no right to talk to her like that."

"O so now I am the bad guy."

"Actually you are. Marisol she helped me that night. Protected me." Katie defended her friend.

"O because I don't."

"All I am saying is that you don't even know the who situation. You jumped and assumed. You can't do that." Katie stated as Marisol didn't want to listen to reason.


	5. Say

Say

John Mayer

Chapter 5

…..

She could only stare at him when he was near her today. But when he was near her, she kept going. Refusing to look in his deep eyes. Wait when did Campbell Saunders eyes become deep to her? She didn't know.

Shaking her head, she had to get the mental picture out. A guy like that only had eyes for girls like Tori. She was wasting her time. But the look in his eyes when he exploded. Did he always feel like that?

Sitting on her windowsill again, she stared at his house. The house she thought that was "white picket." The way his face flustered with scorn at her comment. Her stomach began to curl as she rubbed it. Hearing her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at it.

"Great. Gone for another week." She read aloud looking at the text. Sarcasm was something she had learned in this family to hide behind how she really felt. She just wanted a chance to show her parents that she was important.

Looking at the moon, she sighed, closing the window. Why think about him? She was sure he wasn't thinking about her.

_Knock_

"I ordered some pizza for us." Katie peeked in her room. "Come eat." The older sister smiled as Maya nodded.

Katie put her arm around her sister's shoulder as they walked to the kitchen. She always thought life wasn't fair to her, but it wasn't fair to Maya either. And sometimes she felt as Maya had to grow up faster because of her insecurities, ambitions, and faults.

"What made you set the table?" Maya saw two glasses at the table.

"It's just that. I know you feel unappreciated. And for that I am sorry." Katie placed two slices on their plates. "I never thanked you for saving my life." She looked at her sister look down on her plate not eating.

"I just hate how I disappointed you. I hate how you look at me. I know you think I care about what mom and dad think of me, but I don't take that into consideration as much as I do you." Katie admitted grabbing her hand as Maya cried.

She never cried and in the instance, the tears came out. Flowed without warning.

"You hurt me Katie. You did. You were never here for me when I needed you, but you expected vice versa. Is this a joke to you? Is attention what you need?"

"Why does everyone think I need attention? If anything I don't want attention. Do you know what it is like to have mom and dad give me attention Maya. Do you know what its like to have them map out my every move. Relation-wise or not. Just so they can be happy. Do you know how I wish were you?" Katie stood up.

"O poor Katie. We should all feel sorry for you." Maya said sarcastically. "Sorry that you have your mom and dad's support. Sorry that you are with a guy who loves you more than life. Sorry that you have parents that understand you." Maya jumped up accidently knocking a glass on the floor.

The noise from the break didn't disrupt the tension.

Both Matiin sisters looked each other in the eye. Breathing hard with frustration, determination. That was what Maya thought. She really didn't know. She honestly didn't.

"Maya. I am not happy. I'm not. I don't want Jake. I don't. And I cant hide it. Frankly I am so sick of doing things for the sake of the Matlin name. I am screaming but no one can hear me. And telling mom and dad is useless and you know it. On the outside looking in I have everything but I don't. You look at me to have it all together, but I don't." Katie fell to the floor holding her.

Maya sat down beside her, holding her.

…..

Grabbing the strapless white evening gown from her closet, Bianca put it against her form. Staring in the mirror, was this really for her? She cared for him deeply, but was this lifestyle really cut out for her?

Exquisite meals, wine, and going out of your way to impress people you would never again for the sake of connections. But she had to prove that she could do this. To Drew. To his parents. To herself. She had to prove that she had some culture to her.

She was already preparing herself for the ridicule of girls there. The girls who were groomed to be basketball stars' wives and house wives. Rolling her eyes at the thought. They made it their mission to make her feel out of place. Talking about going to Yale, Stanford, Harvard. Getting married by 25. How can anyone think that far ahead in the future? She was fortunate to learn she was going to graduate.

She was going to get the hell up out of here. She laughed at her accomplishment. No one could take that away because she earned it. Not even Marisol's words.

But she did respect the girl for some reason. At least she told her what she thought about her to her face. Unlike the other people at school who talked behind her back or the girls at dinner parties who snickered and only said things to her when they were in a group.

Marisol stood strong. She saw why Katie and her were friends.

But why wasn't Katie treating her like she was trash? That really didn't matter. And why did care? Maybe because it seemed as if she had a true friend besides Drew.

Can your boyfriend be your best friend? She laughed grabbing her phone at the thought of him. Even though he is a snob, he was her snob.

Hopefully, she could get Saturday off as she dialed her job. Plopping herself on the bed, she rested her head on the pillow.

"Hey Mike how are ya?" She asked playing in her hair.

"Sup Binx." Her manager's deep voice stated.

"I know this is late notice but can I please have Saturday off?" She bit her lip preparing to hear a lecture about responsibility.

"Yeah, you're all clear to go. Your boyfriend called earlier to let me know. He even paid me." He said as the line got quiet. "Bianca?"

He did what? Ughhhhh.

"Yeah. I am here. Thanks." She sat up.

"O my god. I can't believe he did that." She scurried around her room finding her keys. What did not interfering in her life did he not understand.

….

Two sisters on the floor. Holding one another. Wiping each other's tears away. They had kept their feelings inside for so long. It felt good to release them. Not fearing what the other one would think. This needed to happen.

"Maya I am sorry. For being a hypocrite. For telling you that you should never change yourself for anyone. And look what I did. I am so sorry I gave you the impression that something was wrong with you. Something is wrong with me. You are so beautiful." Katie rubbed her sister's back.

"I am sorry too. I didn't know you were going through this. You hid it so well? How could you do it? How could you plaster the perfect happy smile on your face?"

"It was just for public's sake. Once behind closed doors, we couldn't even. We couldn't even be in the same room together." She held her head down as they released each other. Getting up, she grabbed a broom from the pantry.

"Let me." Maya volunteered.

"No. I need to be the big sister now." Katie swept as her adrenaline stopped pumping. All these emotions made her tired but a good tired. Maya watched her sister as she stayed on the floor. Even with puffy eyes, she was gorgeous.

"Katie did you really mean I was beautiful?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"Of course." The brunette bent down to pick of the dust pan.

"it's just that. I am glad someone sees it." The blonde shrugged biting her lip.

"Zig again." Katie pulled her sister up by the hand.

"No. this new guy. I said something to push his buttons."

"Would he happen to be the guy who you mash potatoed?" Katie laughed.

"Yeah. Honestly I don't know why I did it. I knew he didn't do it on purpose. It was just immature of me." Maya admitted as Katie listened. This was the Katie she always wanted to have as her sister.

"And you wanted him to notice you in some kind of way." The brunette stated biting her lip."I am not good in the relationship department, but did you apologize to him?"

"After he blew up on me, I don't think he wants to be around me that much. Especially when girls like you and Marisol are around."

"Maya that's crap. Anyone who says you are ugly is a liar. You are naturally beautiful. You have a beauty worthwhile because people have to talk to you and get to know you for it to show. You are shy but you are blossoming."

"Katie why are boys so complicated?" Maya asked.

"Sweetie we are all complicated." Katie and Maya shared a smile together.

…..

Drew wrote his thoughts on the flashcards. His father had given him the task of giving the toast at the dinner party. Why did he have to go to the a conference this weekend. Sitting at his desk, he crumpled up the card, throwing it in the trash can across the room.

"Writer's block I presume?" Jake smirked as he looked at his phone.

"Dude. Stop texting Katie. You have to help me come up a good speech." Drew walked up to his friend who laid on his bed.

"It's not Katie. It is Marisol." Jake corrected him.

"Told you she was sexy. I knew it." Drew began.

"Not like that. She sent me a picture of the perfect gift for Katie." Jake showed him the one shoulder silver gown. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Aww how cute. What a good boyfriend you are." Drew teased as Jake scoffed.

"Marisol found it at a boutique. The store is holding it for me." He shrugged.

"What? Problems in paradise?" Drew noticed how the slighted mention of Katie's name didn't affect him one bit. Bianca being near him always sent chills down his spine.

"Not really." Jake said nonchalantly. He was thankful that Marisol gave him the idea. What would he do with out her? She was always was there to lend a listening ear.

"So who exactly are you imagining in the dress? Katie or Marisol?" Drew asked Jake who pretended he didn't hear the question.

"Drew we all grew up together." Jake stated. They did. From kindergarten to high school the four of them were in the same class or had at least one class together. Not really close but they knew of each other. A conversation here and there. When parties were thrown, they were always there.

As Drew continued to write, he heard a car come up the driveway. Looking through the blinds, he saw a furious Bianca walking to his doorstep.

"Holy Shit." He said aloud as Jake looked up after sending Marisol a "thank you" text.

"What did you do now?" Jake walked up to the blinds seeing Bianca walk fast. A scowl on her fist, her fists bald up, she knocked loudly on the door.

"I know you can hear me Drew." Bianca screamed as she rang the doorbell again and again.

"Hide." Drew commanded to Jake.

"Drew grow up." Jake rolled his eyes.

Bianca stood outside ringing the doorbell continuously. She knew his parents were at home and he too. Their cars were in the open. She would not be ignored and right now, she would take on anyone who was against her.

"Bianca what do I owe the pleasure." Mrs. Torres asked with little enthusiasm as she opened the door.

"The pleasure is all mines Mrs. Torres." Bianca retorted back with the tone. "Is Drew home?" she folded her arms.

"Umm did you text him and tell him you were on your way?" The older woman asked not letting the girl look inside the house.

"I don't have to do anything. He is my boyfriend. And right now we need to talk."Bianca said.

Drew only breathed as he walked down the stairs. His mother and girlfriend. Going back and forth. Resting a hand on his mother's shoulder, she moved out the way. Jake followed wanting to hear.

"I know why you are upset ok." He closed the door behind him.

"Then why would you do it if you knew?" Bianca asked.

"First of all, I am so tired of you blaming everything on me. Don't you see why I am doing this? I want my parents to see how wonderful and special you are." He grabbed her hands.

"This is about control and power Drew. Don't turn this on me." She broke free of his grasp.

"I am not. I just want to show them that you are worth it." He exclaimed.

"This relationship shouldn't be about them. It should be about us." She said. "Every time I think you understand, you don't. Calling my manager, you crossed the line." Her eyes saddened.

"I don't see it as crossing the line. I see it as taking care of you." He touched her cheek gently kissing her forehead.

"But that's the thing. You keep doing these things and you know I will forgive you." She said.

"That's why I love you so much. Because of your forgiving heart." He kissed her as she fell for him once again.

Jake and Mrs. Torres heard the whole conversation behind the closed door. Judging by the look on the woman's face. She wasn't pleased. Not one bit. Jake could literally tell that the woman was plotting against the young girl. Let's see how long they would last.

…

Cam hadn't been afraid to talk to juniors, or seniors, but when it came to this freshman, his hands shook. His palms grew sweaty. Earlier this afternoon, she left him a facebook message. He heard her voice in his head as he read it aloud. Again.

"I am so sorry. I don't really know what came over me. I guess you were just there at the wrong time. It seemed like the best opportunity to let my frustrations out. I didn't mean to sound condescending either the other day. Your family looks beautiful together, but looks can always be deceiving. My life isn't all that great itself. But if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Maya. P.S. if you show this letter to anyone my sister Katie and her best friend Marisol will destroy you. Lol."

Looking at the computer screen, he only laughed. There was that fire again. Not too many girls would tell him what they actually thought. All his life, he was surrounded by people who could never say what they needed to say.

Turning his laptop off, he walked to his window. Smiling he saw her sitting on her windowsill once again. For now would enjoy observing.


	6. Paralyzer

Paralyzer

Finger 11

Chapter 6

…

"Thanks for driving today." Bianca kissed him as he parked in the school parking lot. So far,so good. He wasn't trying to throw his money around her. And from what she knew of, he wasn't trying to plan her next week's schedule.

"Walk you to class?" Drew held out his hand. He would do anything to get back into her good graces.

"Sure." She gave in grabbing the hand as they walked inside the building.

"sup man." Drew yelled loudly spotting Katie and Jake sitting in the hallway. Both looked like they were trying their best not to be uncomfortable around the other. They sat beside each other, with just enough space between them.

Bianca saw it, but did Drew.

"Good to see you guys together." Jake said looking up at the two holding hands. Him and Katie didn't have as much love as they seemed. And they were both letting go.

"yeah." Drew kissed Bianca's forehead as Katie stared at them. That raw feeling inside of her stomach ached again. Her mouth grew dry watching the two smile at one another. She was becoming nauseated. She couldn't be here for one more minute. Her forehead became sweaty as her pulse quickened.

"I got to go." Katie rushed off without a word. Jake and Drew shared the same shocked expression. Drew noticed how he didn't run after her.

"I'll go." Bianca ran after the girl, following her to the bathroom.

Katie tried to pull herself together as she sat on the toilet. But life kept slapping her in the face. What she didn't have. What she craved for, she couldn't have it. Her soccer dreams, put on hold. SC, put on hold and her relationship with Jake, never ending.

"Katie." Bianca walked into the bathroom, putting a wedge in the door. No one needed to see the girl like this. Looking for her feet underneath the stall, she heard the girl breathe loudly.

"Go away." Katie cried sitting on the toilet, holding herself. Rocking back and forth, rubbing her legs. Trying to get rid of the urge.

"You know I can't do that." Bianca said opening the stall, locking it behind her. Bianca almost cried seeing the girl hyperventilate. She had to try to pull her out.

"Katie, listen to me, you can do this. You don't need to throw up." Bianca grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to. I don't want to. I would be letting Maya down." She said shaking less.

"Then focus on Maya. Your little sister. Think of a happy place." Bianca said as Katie abruptly hugged her, crying. Letting it all out. Her pain that would take time to heal. If it ever would heal.

"It's ok Katie."

"Bianca you have no idea how much this means to me." After about 15 minutes, the girl finally let her go as she collected herself, standing up slowly.

Bianca helped her as she opened up the stall.

"The urge just comes. Anything can trigger it. Like a seizure." Katie said embarrassed as her new friend stared at her. "Thank you for having my back twice in a row." She shrugged. "Um me and Mare are going to go shop for some accessories. Wanna come?" Katie blew her nose gently.

"Sure. If you can keep Marisol under control." Bianca handed her backpack to her as Katie rolled her eyes.

These sensations were apart of her now. There was no particular cure for her. But she didn't give in this time. That was plus. She had to focus on Mya and keeping her promise.

"I look so horrible." Katie looked at her puffy eyes.

"Yeah you do." Bianca stated as Katie looked at her quickly.

"Joke. You could never look ugly. You freakin gorgeous." The badass bit her lip removing the ledge from the door.

…..

Sipping her latte, she walked the halls with confidence. Giving an occasional smile to members of the Power Squad, people walked out of her way. Man she was going to miss this place. Graduation was closer than she thought. Could she cut it? Finally, her grades were improving and she was being recognized for her leadership skills, grades and beauty.

Never would she have thought she liked the idea of being seen as an intellect. Her freshman and sophomore year, she wanted to be the hot one. And she definitely proved it. But unlike the rumors said, it was with one guy at a time and she never had an abortion. And she had only slept with 4 guys total rather than the whole football team.

She and Bianca definitely were trying to run away from reputations. And underneath it all, she knew the curly haired girl was right. People can change. But sometimes they don't. Nevertheless, Bianca worked in a bad neighborhood and she couldn't forgive herself if she could have prevented Katie from getting hurt.

Opening her locker, her phone vibrated. Looking at the unknown number, she answered.

"Hello?" Marisol dropped her bags inside closing it.

"Hello Marisol." An unfamiliar voice answered back with delight. "This is Mrs. Torres."

"O hi. How are you?" The girl walked to the Zen Garden where no one was.

"Fine and you hunny? I just got through talking to your father and mother. They tell me you are a bright young lady and they are very proud of you." Mrs. Torres sat in her office signing papers

"Yeah. They are." Marisol sipped her drink wondering where this conversation was going.

"You know the Torres, Martin, and Matlin partnership is throwing one of their dinner parties and members of the companies they represent are invited too." The older woman handed papers to her secretary.

"O yeah. Katie was telling me. We went window shopping but we haven't bought anything yet." The said nonchalantly.

"So you are coming then?" Mrs. Torres tried to keep down her excitement. "I was wondering do you have a date because Drew could come pick you up."

Was this woman trying to set her up with Drew. Her mouth dropped from this woman's desperation to get her son away from Bianca. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Actually, I don't think that I am. I have to write college essays and study for physics." She said quickly. "Sorry."

"Well if you change your mind, let me know by tomorrow dear." Mrs. Torres said with a little disappointment.

Hanging up the phone, she continued to stare at it. She was so weirded out that she didn't see Jake trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Mare." He stated calmly as she shook her head lightly. "Everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"I would only hope so. Need anymore help?"

"Actually. No." He said as she oddly looked at him. Even with her eyebrows raised, she was gorgeous. And her lips were….he licked his lips without realizing it.

He didn't mean to do it but he was. He was finding reasons to be around her. And she wasn't that type of girl who went behind her friend's back. Not anymore. And what type of guy would he be?

"I'm going to go." She walked away. Was he checking her out or was she just imagining it.

Weirdest day ever.

…

Maya sat on the roof of her school just thinking. She really could care less if she got caught skipping class. She would love to have a Saturday detention then go to her parent's dinner party. And since they were both out of town, she was tremendously obligated. Sitting Indian style on the gravel, she picked up a couple of pebbles throwing them carelessly.

On a bright note, Katie was maintaining her health and they were talking without arguing. As she walked down the halls, people referred to her as the "mash potatoe girl." Was high school always this complicated.

_Creak_

Turning around, she saw Cam at the doorway. He just stood there. Was he breathing? Because she wasn't. Their eyes locked, but she turned away. Throwing more pebbles, she pretended as if he wasn't there. An uncontrollable defense mechanism.

Cam didn't know whether to stay or leave. Did she want to be left alone? Maybe, but right now it seemed as if she didn't know how to act around him. He didn't know how to act around her either.

Her heart beat louder hearing each footstep walk towards her. Goosebumps formed on her arms as he sat beside her. Both weren't saying anything, just listening to the wind.

Cam looked at her as she kept looking straight ahead. What would she do if he rubbed her cheek with his thumb or take off her glasses?

"Why are you staring at me?" Maya looked him in the eye as scooted away from him. Was this some practical joke? Maybe the hockey team put him up to this.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

"No. I jumped on you again for no reason. I have a habit of doing that." She bit her lip as she stood up.

"Why is that?" Cam stood up seeing how she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I don't know. I just do." She shrugged feeling her cheeks turn red.

"I have a hard time trusting people too. Mike is really the teammate I trust since our fathers are good friends." He stated as she looked up at him. Could he read her mind somehow?

"oh." She said as she bit her lip again. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Not with him this close. Rubbing her arms again from the chill.

"Umm. Thanks for the message on facebook." He said as he took his jacket off placing it on her.

"No problem." She stuttered. He could only nod not finding the right words to speak.

"You are so beautiful." He said. He just had to get it out there.

"Thank you." She said in a low tone.

"No one ever told you that before?" Cam tried to look into her eyes again, but she kept avoiding his.

"no." She looked down at the ground kicking the pebbles.

"Well you are." He said.

Holding on to his jacket, Maya saw how he was looking at her and she liked it. She couldn't get her heart to slow down. She was drawn to him.

Cam gently lifted up her chin with his thumb. Licking his lips, he had to taste hers. He had to. And by the look in her eye, she wanted to also.

Was this about to happen? Was she about to have her first kiss? Closing her eyes, she waited for the feel of his lips.

Leaning into her, he felt her breath on his lips….

_Boom_

"Cam. There you." Mike opened the door quickly. He stopped in mid sentence seeing the two back away from one another. Embarrassed she handed him back his jacket as she walked passed the captain.

"What the hell was that about?" Mike held his hand on the door.

"I. I don't know. It's just her eyes. They are so captivating." Cam walked passed the senior who followed behind.


	7. Apologize

Apologize

One Republic

Chapter 7

…..

Cam kept replaying everything that just happened with her in his mind. Was it an out of body experience? Surreal perhaps. He was so close. O so close. Then Mike had to mess it up.

Maybe that was why it didn't affect him, when his teacher congratulated him on his "B+." As he headed for the locker room, she came in his sight, their eyes met again. But instead of walking towards each other, they continued on their separate paths.

That was a once in a lifetime thing he guessed. Shaking his head, he opened a door as a teammate threw a towel on his hand.

"Late again." Owen stated.

"Talking to teacher." Cam said. "In order to stay on the team, I have to make the grades."

"Good excuse." Owen walked out as Mike stayed behind. He couldn't let his little brother get his hopes up about this situation. He wasn't going to let him. Not after hearing things about Katie and seeing it for himself.

Changing in the locker room, he avoided eye contact with his captain as he found his pads. He didn't want to hear another speech about priorities. Unlike some of his teammates this was not his only option. He played hockey because he loved it, not because it was a ticket out of hardship.

"You aren't really into that Matlin girl are you? That whole family is batshit crazy." Mike sat on the bench. Cam turned his head looking at his friend.

"We are athletes. We should be the first ones to understand Katie's situation." Cam defended. "Your mom remember." The boy grabbed his stick as Mike's face changed.

"Which is why I don't want that for you. Do you know what it is like to see someone go through that? What if Maya starts? Did you ever think about that?" The black boy grabbed his Gatorade.

"Look we aren't even going together. We just." He licked lips his remembering how her hair blew in the wind.

"Doesn't matter. You have an obvious thing for her. Why do you think I kept trying to push girls like Tori on you? Superficial girls are easier to dispose of. With nothing in common, there is no emotional damage. Girls like Maya, who have substance, are harder to get over."

"But I can't help it." Cam said loudly. "I can't help who I like."

"I know you can't. But think of it this way. With your parents arguing. Are you ready for a relationship? Are you?" Mike said as the boy held his head down.

"Lets just go to practice." They walk out the fitting room. Mike looked seeing Marisol leave the building. Turning his head back, he prepared his mind for the ice.

…

So maybe Bianca wasn't as bad as she thought her out to be. At first, she was a little hesitant to let her inside of her car, but she realized they were very similar with strong personalities. That was why they didn't get along.

But she was there for Katie, and for that she was grateful. Looking at Katie, her eyes were closed. It was 30 minutes to the boutique on the outskirts of town. She needed the rest. Looking in her rear-view window, she saw Bianca enjoying the wind blow in her hair.

"Bianca." Marisol stated. "What you did for Katie. I might not like you but I do respect you for that." Bianca only nodded at the girls' confession. It took strength to thank someone you didn't like.

"I always respected you Marisol. Because you say what you mean and mean what you say." The badass scooted up in her seat, talking softly not to wake up Katie.

"O when Katie sleeps, she is knocked out." Marisol laughed. She had to mark this down in history. She and Bianca were having a civil conversation.

"I know it is none of my business, but have Jake and Katie always been distant?" Bianca asked playing with her hair.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"Just that her and Jake are together, but not together. You haven't noticed how they don't look at one another. And how Jake doesn't even touch her anymore. It's like his mind is somewhere else."

"Every time they are around me. I see them together, but I know something's off. I wouldn't be telling anyone else this, but sense you did help her, I know I can trust you. He still doesn't know her. He doesn't know her likes and dislikes. But he doesn't try to get to know her. They have been going out for almost a year. I don't want to trigger a relapse so I stay out of it." She kept her eyes on the road.

Bianca took in everything the HBIC was saying. Katie's façade was fading.

"So what do we do?" Marisol saw the girl's true concern for her friend in the mirror.

"Nothing. Because Katie worships her parents and she wouldn't think of disobeying them. So what we do is be there for her."

"But Marisol, the only way we can help her get better is if we give her what she truly needs." The two girls nodded as they parked at their destination.

"By the way, you are still a bitch." Marisol stated smiling.

"And you are still a whore." Bianca smiled as Marisol woke Katie up.

"Wow you two made it without broken limbs or busted lips." Katie laughed as they got out the car.

…

She hated walking home and on this particular day it made her think about Cam longer. Playing the events in her head, she remembered his eyes. What his thumb felt like against her chin.

Walking on the sidewalk, she lifted her head hearing the noise from Cam's house. 2 loud voices screaming at one another. Was that his parents? Seeing neighbors step out of their houses, they heard it too. The more they listened, they heard things breaking.

Poor baby. This was what he had to come home too. At least her parents loved each other. And in an odd way, she knew they loved her. They just couldn't identify with her.

Opening her door, she texted Katie that she made it safely. She couldn't be like her noisy neighbors and listen to that disruption. It could easily have been her parents. Pouring herself some milk and opening Oreos, she began to eat as she saw blue and red lights flash through the window.

"What the hell?" She peeked behind the curtain seeing a cop car stop in the Saunders driveway. O My God what was happening.

…..

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Katie asked her friend as they searched through millions of jewelry.

"Yes. I have too much studying to do." Marisol assured as Bianca looked at them together. She had never had a best friend. Someone who she could identify with. Even with Drew, sometimes it seemed as if they had nothing in common. Sometimes being with him made her realize they had nothing in common. Just mutual attraction.

"Here Bianca." Katie found some large rhinestone hoops putting them against her new friend's ear. "They look like you: classic yet extravagant." Katie smiled.

"I can't afford these." Looking at the price tag. "250 dollars, maybe I can go to Clare's."

"No I am going to buy them for you. It is the least I can do." Katie smiled at the girl hoping she would let her do this.

"I am not a charity case." Bianca stated folding her arms.

"Binx if anyone is the charity case. It is me. Please let me. I have to pay you back some way."

"It's just that sometimes I notice that you guys think money can solve problems and make them better. Especially Drew." Bianca put the earrings back on the rack as Marisol took them back off.

"That's just Drew in general. How about I pay for them. And then it will be considered a peace offering." Marisol said as both girls looked at her.

"What. I can be nice. I would rather me buy than you steal it." She stated as they laughed together.

"I don't have a choice do i?" Bianca looked at the girls faces.

"Nope." Katie grabbed them handing them to the clerk as they continued to search. Jake told her she he got her a dress to wear. She hoped she would like it. And if she didn't, she would have to wear it. And brag to others how her loving boyfriend spent so much on her. How she would have to be hugged up with him. But she could do it for 3 hours. If she could endure the pain from her knee, she could endure this.

Looking up, she saw Mare and Bianca laughing together. Smiling to herself, they were actually getting along. But she found herself wanting to be around Bianca more often. What was wrong with her?

"Katie here." Bianca showed her the Straight Drop rhinestone earrings as Katie's eyes opened widely. They were gorgeous.

As Marisol looked through random racks, she happened to look up seeing Mrs. Torres come inside the store. Maybe if she pretended not to notice, the woman wouldn't see her. Katie and Bianca were in the back of the store so they wouldn't see either.

"Marisol. What brings you here?" Mrs. Torres hugged the girl as if they were friends. "I see you changed your mind after all."

"Actually I am just shopping. I have to give myself a break." Marisol's skin crawled.

"I just needed to do some last minute shopping."

Bianca looked up seeing Mrs. Torres talk to Marisol. Something didn't feel right. Katie saw how Bianca looked at the two. She tried to stop her, but the badass moved towards their direction.

"O Bianca. How lovely to see you again." Mrs. Torres smiled defiantly. "did Marisol tell you that she was going with Drew."

"No because I am not going." Marisol stated seeing Bianca's face. The girl actually was hurt. She actually believed Mrs. Torres' words.

"Come on Marisol. Please do our family a favor." The woman tried to persuade the girl.

"whatever forget this." Bianca walked out.

…

Practice was terrible for him today. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe he did have too much on his plate to deal with relationships.

Walking to his driveway, he was startled seeing cop cars in the driveway. Running in the house, he saw the several broken plates on the floor. Chairs turned over and his father's clothes piled in a bunch.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" He asked as cop walked up to him.

"Everyone is fine son." The man reassured. "Some neighbors thought an altercation was happening."

"But where is my mom." Cam asked in panic, Looking around in urgency for the woman.

"She is talking to a cop in the back." The man said trying to calm the child.

Cam didn't care what the man said. He had to see for himself. Running to the backyard, he saw his mother holding herself.

"Mom what happened?" Cam hugged her. Her face pale. The black mascara over her face as her sandy hair was placed in a messy ponytail.

"Nothing baby. We got into a disagreement and got carried away."

"Mrs. Saunders this is just a gateway fight. This could lead to more situations in the future like abuse. You need to think about your son growing up in this environment."

"My mom and dad would never hit me." Cam defended. Why did children always take up for their parents no matter how bad the situation was? They didn't hurt him. Physically at least.

"I know son, but your father has a temper." Cam looked at the other side of his yard, seeing his father rest his hands on his head.

Giving them his card, the cop gave the other officers a signal with his hand that everything was fine. As thy left, the three of them walked back inside.

"Cam. We know you are angry with us…" His mother began to plead.

"If you guys can't stand to be around each other, why can't you get a divorce. Would it be that bad? It's not fair to me as much as it isn't fair to you guys." Cam yelled as he walked out slamming the door.

As of now, he couldn't look them in the face without screaming. Or wanting to throw something at them himself.

Where was he walking too? He needed someone to talk to. Anyone. Looking at her house across the street, he ran. Fast. He knocked on her door. So hard his knuckles began to hurt. He just wanted a lifeline. Please answer. Please.

…..

"Bianca, wait." Bianca cried as she decided to walk. She gave Mrs. Torres the satisfaction, but she was tired of fighting for her relationship with Drew. Nothing was good enough for the woman. Correction she was not good enough. Just when she felt as if she was moving forward with her life. Seeing Marisol drive by her, she kept ignoring the girl.

"Please get in the car." Katie said seeing the girl try to out walk them. Though she knew Bianca couldn't out walk a car. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she jumped out catching up to Bianca.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me." Bianca tried to push her off. "Why can't I ever be good enough? Why can't his family accept me for me?"

"Bianca it is not you who needs to change. It's them." Katie looked in her eyes as Bianca nodded hugging her as Katie grabbed her hand taking her to the car.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it mattered." Marisol handed her the tissue. "But I swear. I told her I wasn't going. And even if I did go it wouldn't be with Drew."

"I know." Bianca sniffled. Never had she broken down like this.

"You know what the best revenge is?" Katie asked as they listened.

"You going and looking stunning as ever. Come over my house and we will get ready together." Katie smiled as she held out her hand as Bianca grabbed it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ringing the doorbell, he hoped she was at home. An instant lifeline. He didn't know how this happened. He couldn't always run to Mike. He had his own problems.

Maya ran to the door, hearing the loud knock. It was probably Katie who left her key again. Opening her door, her mouth dropped seeing Cam in front of her. His expression was heartbreaking.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she bit her tongue. "I mean please come in." She let him enter as he sat down on her couch. It was like he had been here before. He felt comfortable here. Around her. Her. Following her with his eyes, she sat down beside him.

She didn't want to press or make him believe she was just some nosey neighbor who wanted to know all the details.

"Is everything alright?" She rested her hand on his back as his hands rested on his head. "I mean are your parents ok?"

"Yeah. On the outside at least." He looked at their family picture hanging on over the fireplace. Looks can be deceiving. "My parents always argue like that. It's normal."

"but it shouldn't be. " Maya adjusted her glasses.

"We can't choose our families. You know that." He said looking at her lips again.

"Yeah. I know. If this had happened to me, I couldn't talk to anyone for at least a couple of days. You're stronger than you think." She smiled.

He just kept looking at her. He couldn't hide his fascination for her.

Touching her cheek again, he leaned in slowly. Wait he couldn't do this. Not now.

"I'm sorry Maya." He jumped up. Bolting out the door. Hearing the door close, Maya sat there trying to catch her breath. He was going to kiss her again. Another almost.

…

Drew walked downstairs still angry at her. Last night Bianca called and told him what his mother did to her. She had no right to do that her. And in public none the less. He could still hear her crying in his ear. She hardly ever cried. Hardly ever.

"Not talking to me still?" Mrs. Torres handed her son a muffin. A mother would go through great means to protect her cubs. Especially from a low-life gold digger.

Drew continued to eat his cereal not knowing what to say to her. She was too overprotective of him. She needed to stay out of his life.

"Mom that was wrong of you to corner her like that." He said looking at her as she checked her Blackberry.

"I did it for you. Girls like that are looking for a free ticket out. I hope you two use condoms." The woman put her phone down. Bianca was beautiful but she wasn't too beautiful. Growing up she was always able to spot the girls that didn't belong in this lifestyle.

"Ever think why I like her so much mom. Because she isn't like us. She doesn't take her life for granted or the meaning of dollar." He defended her.

"That's admirable son, but she is not for you. And I am not going to put on this face like I do when I don't. Me and your father think you can better."

"Instead of looking at her shortcomings, look at what she has accomplished. She is graduating and going to college. If she wasn't from the bad part of time, this would be another story." Drew drank his juice as he looked at his phone. He hadn't text her back yet.

"But she is not. Son you need to date girls with the same background and morals as you. I know you hate me now but you will see as you get older."

"It is one thing to trash her but to bring in Marisol." The boy put his jacket on as she grabbed her coffee.

"She is a beautiful girl with a bubbly personality. I happen to see the way you look at her when she is around."

"That's because I am a guy mom. I don't her. I want Bianca. Stay out of life and leave her alone." Drew stated as he got in his car.

"I can't do that son." Mrs. Torres said seeing him drive off.


	8. Bubbly

Bubbly

Colbie Callait

Chapter 8

….…

Jake tried not to look at her too intently when she walked up to him with her phone out, showing him a picture of her Katie's earrings.

"Don't worry Jake; she is going to look stunning." Marisol said bubbly. She really wanted them to work out. They both deserved to be happy. And she wanted to fix them. Anyway she could think of.

"That's the plan." He said carelessly as he sat down in the hallway. She followed.

"Are you doing this purposely?" Marisol asked bluntly.

"Why are you so invested in our relationship anyways Marisol?" Jake looked at her as she turned away.

"It's just that, with everything I did to her in the past and her past itself. Katie deserves nothing but the best." Marisol gripped her purse as Mike smiled at her. She waved back.

"Everyone deserves the best. But the best has different meanings. It doesn't have to be the stereotypical tale of high school sweethearts. It's all about the way you feel when you are with them. It's not like Katie wants to be with me and you know. Open up those beautiful brown eyes of yours and see it."

"If you didn't want her, then why are you with her? Break up with her." Marisol said angrily.

"You know we can't do that. Our families…but the minute I graduate, I am leaving all of this behind. It won't be too much longer." Jake said as she held her head down.

"It really is hard to be a Matlin and Martin. Isn't it." She said.

"Yeah. But you knew Marisol. At first, we were so good at hiding. Now we just don't care." He shrugged looking at the way Mike was looking at Mare from afar. He was looking at her the way he wished he could.

"Why can't you guys just lie? It's simple." The girl found herself blushing at the way the captain was staring at her.

"Because our families have extra eyes that are always watching." He said with defeat as Mike approached them both. Sitting next to Marisol.

" Am I ruining a conversation." The black boy asked looking at Martin's uncomfortable position.

"just chit-chat." She shrugged. Oddly enough, the vibe he was getting from the two. He was interrupting something. And the look that Jake gave him to back off of her.

….

Sitting in the Zen Garden, Maya asked herself why he left last night. It only made her securities worsen. There was something wrong with her. It had to be.

Cam saw her look down at the ground in the garden. Last night, he kept beating himself up. He should have kissed her. But he didn't want to take advantage of her and the situation. Both were going through a lot. Family problems. And his only worsened.

Waking up today, he found his dad leaving along with his items. At least he would be able to sleep again. Standing at his door, he watched his father pack his car. As much as he had wanted the man to leave, he wanted him stay. Try again. For all of their sakes.

He wanted to ask him did he ever love mom or him. Did he have another family? Sitting beside Maya, he rested his hands on his knees.

Turning her face at his appearance, she waited for him to talk. Please say something.

"I…last evening. I could barely sleep. And it wasn't because of my dad packing. It was because I felt guilty." He looked at her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your dad," She held his hand as he held hers back.

"It just seems that I have no one constant in my life right now. And this attraction that I have towards you scares me. At night time I would look at you sitting on your windowsill. And I wanted to say something sooner, but in the back of my head I kept saying to myself that a girl like you would never get close to me in the first place." He admitted out loud hoping she wouldn't leave.

She only stared at him as she let go of his hand. no don't. He wanted to grab it back missing her warmth.

"Please say something." He said softly.

"I don't know what to say. I mean is this so joke that maybe Mike or Owen told you to do. Go for the mouse looking girl because she is easier to get. You think the fact that guys don't stand in line for me makes me naïve. It doesn't." She stood up as he did the same.

"Maya. I am not." He said. "You're doing it again." He grabbed her hand again. Unbeknownst to them, Mike was looking at the two. Cam was really making a mistake

"Doing what?" She folded her arms.

"Pushing me away." He said.

"But it is all I know how to do. It keeps me from getting close to people. So I won't care for them. After Zig got back with Tori..." She began.

"The guy who skateboards too much." Cam stated as they both laughed at the comment. "I just want to get to know you. Is that wrong?"

"No I guess not." Maya bit her lip as he gripped her hand again.

"So dinner at The Dot on me?" He asked as Maya smiled.

….

Bianca would have never thought in a million years that she would be sitting here with Marisol of all places, talking and laughing and sharing. The two realizing their personalities were the exact same.

"It's so good to get out of that office." Marisol ate her sub as Bianca laughed.

"yeah." Bianca looked at the text message.

"Drew?"

"Yeah. He keeps apologizing, but we will always be a struggle Marisol. Always. " Bianca put her head down on the picnic table.

"Bianca you have to look at the whole picture. He does fight for you."

"But Mama Torres won't give up. I thought that she would, but it has been a whole year. It's like our relationship is great but there is one obstacle that cant be overlooked." She stated smiling as Katie walked over.

She looked absolutely radiant. The way the sun…whoa what?

"Where were you Ms. Matlin?" Marisol asked teasing.

"Maya asked me to help her get ready for her first date." Katie chirped.

"Awesome." Marisol laughed as Bianca found herself laughing too.

"I don't see why you are Marisol. You probably don't even remember yours." Bianca stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up." The black girl threw a chip across the table at her.

Katie saw them interact and realized that she was still out of place. Well more like wanting to be apart of their jokes. She envied Bianca so much. From her rebellious ways to her perfect hair. She was gorgeous. She had never known someone to be so strong yet kind. Calming herself down, she began to blush.

"Katie-kins" Bianca asked seeing her friend's face turn red.

"Yeah. I'm here. Please tell me I am not the only one going."

"Hell no. As if I would give Mommy dearest a reason to rejoice."

"Good." Katie grabbed Bianca's hand nonchalantly. Marisol looked at her best friend. Were these two sharing a moment?

…

Maya saw Katie leave the driveway with Jake. Hopefully she would not have a "trigger." But she wanted to run after the truck as it left. She didn't want to go on this date by herself. It was her first one. What if she said something stupid? What if her breath stank?

Rushing to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash. The butterflies were exploding. Big time. Looking in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her straight hair that Katie had to basically tackle her down to flatiron.

Maya laughed thinking about how Katie searched her closet finding a pair of skinny jeans that mom bought her. And she refused to wear them. And a light pink ruffled top that was all the way in the back of the closet.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she jumped. Calming herself down, she walked carefully to the door.

Cam couldn't walk fast enough to Maya's, even with it being one minute away. Ringing the doorbell, he blew his breath in his hand. God he hoped his breath didn't stink. As she opened the door, she smiled.

He smiled too.

"You look amazing." He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked together. Looking at the scenes of the town. It was nice to have someone to share this with. Words weren't needed as they talked. They were content in each other's company. He noticed how Maya would steal glances at him from time to time. And he too did the same thing.

Opening the door for her, she chose the booth as he ordered.

Maya watched him as thoughts went through her mind. So far, she wasn't tripping over her feet or stuttering. Biting her lip, she wondered if he wanted to kiss her. She did.

"Two cheeseburgers and onion ring." Maya looked as he handled the food with mastery. Carrying the dishes with his arm. "My grandpa owned a diner. He taught me everything I know." He smiled hoping he didn't sound like a nerd.

"So how is your mom?" The blonde asked trying to not make a mess as she ate.

"You tell me. She is not there. How is Katie?" He asked grabbing a handful of napkins as she caught the resentment in his voice.

"I feel that feeling too ya know. Wanting the situation to get better but you know it can't. At least for the moment." She shrugged.

"So what do you do?" He asked impressed by her matured.

"I don't know." Maya shrugged biting her lip. "Would it be too much information for you if I told you that this is my first date ever." She drank her milkshake to avoid his eyes.

"No. I think it's cute." He looked down at his plate seeing he was finished as the blonde laughed. He was glad that she chose a booth. Their private section.

Some girls walked by giving Maya death glares, but she didn't notice. Her attention was on him. Usually when he went on dates, other girls would try to put him on display.

"How about we go to the music store?" He asked as her eyes glowed. She had so much life.

"Yeah." She adjusted her glasses as he paid for their ticket. Lacing fingers again, they walked inside.

Mya gleefully squealed as she had to remember she had to be chill, but he just smiled.

"So what is your favorite genre, besides classical?" Maya led him to new releases.

"I love Christina Aguilera to B.O.B." she said picking up B.O.B's latest album.

"I wasn't expecting that answer. Good choice. I like Lupe Fiasco, Jay-Z, Kanye, Keith Urban."

"I wasn't expecting that from you either." They both smiled as her face changed seeing a couple members of his team walk in.

"Calm down. They don't bite." He reassured her as he rested his arm around her shoulder. As she gripped her purse.

"Sup Cam. "They said making their way towards him.

"Who's the cutie?" One senior asked.

"Maya." He said smiling as she waved at them.

"Well you two be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." They laughed.

"Not cool ."Cam sated as they shut up walking off. "Sorry about that. They can be idiots. And I wouldn't pressure you like that. Can I tell you a secret?" he stated as she nodded.

"I'm a virgin." He stated as she smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that." She laughed.

….

As the rode in jeep, Katie kept her eyes straight ahead. She was trying to conjure up the much needed strength for tonight. The only reason why she came was so she could get her gown.

But she wasn't looking forward to their probing questions. Or the observant eyes. Or sitting in their house where there not a speck of dirt on the floor.

"I know we know the game plan, but are you going to be ok?" Jake asked as he parked in his driveway. He cared for her well being as a person.

"Yeah." Katie said. "We are in an impossible situation. The best thing we can do is go along with." Katie stated. "That's what rehab taught me."

"Fair enough." He opened her car door seeing his parents coming through the door.

"Katie." His mother screamed as she hugged her. "Your hair is growing back."

"Yeah. How are you Mr. Martin?"

"Great." He welcomed them inside. "So Katie how are you holding up with your mother."

"She's good. They call every night. I miss her though." Katie smiled as they sat on the couch. Mrs. Martin crossed her legs asking one the maids to bring out some tea.

"Compassion. That is a great sign of a wife." Mr. Martin sat down on the loveseat sipping his wine. Not this again.

"Dad, can we get through college first." Jake laughed sarcastically as he walked to the fridge. Please don't let the time drag by slowly.

"Jake loves his food. Ever since he was a child." Mrs. Martin laughed seeing her son walk into the living room with a chicken leg in his hand.

"Yeah he is one of a kind." Katie smiled at him. And he one of kind. She really hoped he could find a girl who understood him.

"Colleges will soon be responding." The man stated. "Which one Stanford or Princeton."

"Uhh well." She slowly began. "Actually, I haven't decided yet. But of course I sent applications to both." She smiled. She felt it coming on her once again. The urge. She began to think of her happy place once again. Maya.

"O Frank do not bombard her with all these questions. Lets go eat..." She stated as they headed for the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I made a quick call?" She asked as they nodded. Jake knew this was going to make her have an episode. This life itself made him want to throw up.

Stepping outside. She just had to hear her voice. It was the only thing that calmed her. Dialing her number, she felt the Maritn's eyes on her. Staring from their window.

"Hello." Katie stated.

"Hey Katie." Drew answered Bianca's phone.

"O I ummm, where is Bianca." She asked as Bianca grabbed the phone from Drew, hitting him playfully.

"Hey." The girl grabbed her purse away from Drew. Hitting him in the head.

"O I didn't mean to disturb you from Drew. I just needed to hear your voice again. I am doing so much to not scream." She stated as Bianca's heart dropped. She wanted to drive to her, but she couldn't. Katie had to learn to deal with this by herself. She couldn't always be there for her. Even though she wanted to be. Where did that come from?

"I know Katie. But you have to be strong. I have faith in you. I do." She said

"Thanks." Katie hung up the phone.

And that was what she had to do. Settle herself and breathe. She had to focus on getting through the night with Jake's parents, she could do this.

….

As they sat in the park together, Maya rested her head on his shoulder. It felt nice to be around someone who she was not afraid to be herself. But she was still trying to use logic to make sense of how she was feeling. Feeling his eyes on her she blushed again.

"Maya. There is no need to be nervous." He smiled as he put his arm around her.

Yes there was. What made him lie like that? Having her this close made sparks erupt throughout his body. He felt himself shaking slightly. He wondered if that was what she felt too. Looking up at him, she bit her lip.

Looking down at her, he grabbed her glasses. Beautiful was the only word. Gently running his hand through her hair, he leaned down, meeting their lips together. Gently kissing her, he placed his hand on her cheek. Rubbing it gently as they broke apart.

As their lips were on one another, time stopped. Maya couldn't think about anything but how soft his lips were. Cam couldn't think about how long it took him to do this. But it was worth the wait.

"Did you like it?" He asked seeing how her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

Smiling at himself, he leaned down again.


	9. Nothing On You

Nothing On You

B.O.B. ft. Bruno Wars

Chapter 9

….

She made it through the dinner. She made it through having to cross her legs, eating with the right fork, and using correct grammar with Jake and his parents. And she was able to hide her every emotion. When he held her hand. When he kissed her lips. When he put his arms around her.

His parents were pleased. They saw what they wanted to see. But the truth was in their faces. They didn't care. Because in the end, they knew they would have the last word. And running to a place far away physically was just the same thing as she did mentally. Eventually her fantasy would disappear.

"Thanks for the dress Mare." Katie hugged her friend as they waited in line at Above the Dot. Marisol decided to take her somewhere to cheer her up.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Marisol said but her friend knew.

"You know he didn't do that." Katie smiled as she held her head down.

"When I was with Jake tonight, I was just asking myself why don't I want him. I mean we are a stereotypical high school couple. I see the way he looks at other girls too. He deserves to be with someone besides me." She said as Marisol bit her lip.

Jake did deserve a good girl. With high morals. And class. Something she was not. She was still paying for her sins of her first two years in school. When guys talked to her, all they saw was "easy." But Jake could actually talk to her without staring at her chest.

"Katie I was just trying to help. Trying to keep you guys together. But a relationship isn't key to happiness. I just wish I knew what to do to make all our problems disappear." Marisol said feeling someone bump into her side.

"You're excused." She said rudely at Mike who smiled at her.

"I knew that would get your attention." The cocky black boy walked passed her with his teammates behind him.

"Umm you are cutting the line." Marisol grabbed his shoulder.

"So." He said licking his lips at her.

"So. Maybe it isn't fair to others." Katie said with bite as the members laughed.

"Umm you might rule at school but outside we rule." Mike winked at Marisol, who rolled her eyes at him.

Bianca walked up the wooden stairs, entering the club. It was odd but she actually liked the idea of having friends. Who would have even thought that she would be friends with the HBIC's and they weren't rejecting her. Probably because they identified with each other. They had all fallen from grace. Well they did. Bianca just fell; she never made it to grace.

Looking around, Katie and Marisol waved their hands as she walked up to them.

"Where's Drew?" Katie asked drinking her water.

"Not here." Bianca stated. "He's overdoing it. He is hovering around me and I can't stand it. Mama Torres plan backfired. Extremely.

"That's what you wanted though, right?" Marisol asked as Bianca shrugged. Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked at the ID. "I got to go take this." Marisol walked out onto the balcony.

Bianca watched Katie drink her water. And she was compelled to…she didn't know.

"We should get closer." Bianca said as Katie's eyes grew big.

"You mean…." Katie's heart jumped.

"To the dance floor silly." Bianca grabbed her hand twirling her around as they moved.

…..

Mike stared at her when she left the room. One of his teammates nudged him to make a move, but to be honest, he was preparing himself to get shut down. He wasn't used to talking to girls like her, so sure of themselves. The way she walked the halls showed him that she knew what she wanted. She was a young woman.

The other girls at Degrassi were hot like Tori, but lacked substance. And as much as he tried to go after girls who were of no interest to him, he grew tired. Yes he was a hypocrite. He was doing the exact opposite of what he told Cam to do. They both didn't need the extra. Taking his mother back and forth to therapy sessions, but at least she was still alive. That was why he was so protective of Cam.

Walking out the door, he saw her sitting on the steps as others passed her.

"Mom. Me and Katie are fine. I promise." She laughed. "Ok. Love you too." She got up almost running into the captain.

"Where's the fire?" Mike grabbed her wrist.

"Away from you." She folded her arms. "Can I help you with anything?"She looked at him up and down. Why did girls worship this guy again? Standing in front of her, he was tall and attractive but that was it.

"Why are you so defensive? Still made about me cutting?" He asked as she huffed. She didn't have time to entertain his mess. She came to have fun. Attempting to walk passed him, he grabbed her wrist again.

"What do you want exactly?" She broke free of his grip.

"What do you think of me Marisol? Besides what you here from Jake and Drew?" He asked.

"You're an arrogant bastard who thinks he should be entitled to whatever he wants just because he's on an athletic team. I think it's sad. You value your worth on the people you know and the connections you have." She stated as he rubbed his hand behind his hair. She didn't bite her tongue at all.

"Let's not forget where you come from. Looking down on your pedestal at everyone." He retorted.

"I don't forget. I am trying to rebuild my reputation. But it's hard when guys like you approach me thinking they can get something for nothing." She stated walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He followed her.

"Away from you." She stated.

"Just so you know I look at you the same way Jake does. He likes you and did you notice how he was looking when I sat down beside you."

"First of all that is my best friend's boyfriend and I am not like that anymore. I don't go after guys just because."

"I am not saying that you are. What I am trying to get at is that it took me a while to approach you because of the way that you act ok."

"O. so now I am just supposed to fall into your arms." She waved her arms dramatically.

"No but can I have a conversation with you. Just one? When I tried to talk to you the first time, Jake gave me daggers. I left as quickly as I sat down." He laughed as she bit her lip.

"He is like my big brother." Marisol stated.

….

"Are you having fun?" Katie put her hands on Bianca's shoulders whispering in her ear.

"Yeah. So glad I am not here with Drew. He hates dancing." Bianca said.

"That is just a cop out. He just didn't want to be outshined by you." Katie laughed watching her dance sensually. Bianca saw the way Katie was looking at her move. She liked the attention.

"Here, I will show you." Bianca held out her hand as Katie showed reluctance. "It's easy." Bianca turned her around. Katie's back against Bianca's chest. Was it wrong that she was enjoying this closeness. That her heart sped up when Bianca's hand rested on her hips. Both were moving together.

Bianca liked dancing with her too much. Without realizing, she began smelling her hair. Like strawberries. Moving her arms around her stomach, Katie didn't mind. The music just blared louder. And with the darkness, it was like they were in their own privacy.

"Told you, you would get the hang of it." Bianca laughed in Katie's ear as they both smiled at one another.

"Yeah." Katie backed away running her fingers awkwardly through her hair.

"Did I make you feel comfortable? I mean girls dance together like that all the time. "Bianca tried to explain to herself.

"Yeah, I know. I think I should step outside." She walked by Bianca. Maybe she felt it too.

….

"Well you haven't clawed my eyes out yet." Mike teased her as they sat on the hood of his car.

"I'm not that abrasive am I?" Marisol laughed.

"not to every one else, but to me. One a scale from one to ten. I give you a twenty. One the angry scale you are like a Chris Brown." They both laughed as she hit him on the arm.

"Shut-up." Marisol couldn't help but keep laughing at the boy. He wasn't that bad. He had a good sense of humor.

"So what made you want to change?" He asked her serious looking in her face as she bit her lip.

"One day, I just looked in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. Growing up, Katie had everything. I just wanted to have something she couldn't have. Then I realized that no guy took me seriously. I was joke."

"You are not a joke anymore definitely." He looked into her eyes as she turned her head. He made her nervous. That was a good thing.

"So why do you play?"

"For my dad. He loved the sport. He died when I was 10. He and Cam's dad were best friends; that is why were are so close. It just makes me feel close to him." He shrugged. "And don't use that against me because I don't tell too many people that." He said as she nodded.

"I won't." She said as he got off the car. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her off the car as they headed back inside.

…

"Katie, wait." Bianca ran after the girl who stopped. She "had" Jake and Bianca had "Drew." What were these thoughts she was having? For something so unnatural, they felt natural. The realest thing she had felt in a while.

"I'm sorry." The curly haired girl exclaimed. "I thought we were just having fun. Just dancing. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." Bianca said saddened. Though that was the impression she was giving herself. Katie was radiant. Her clothes hugging her body. Her nose ring accenting her features.

"No. I am. I panicked ok. And I shouldn't have. Bianca you have been nothing but nice to me since you met me. You never judged or assumed. And over the past days, it seems as if you were here with me…and Marisol. What are we going to do when we go off to college?" Katie asked as Bianca hugged the girl.

Marisol walked outside looking at the two together. Surprisingly, she liked what she saw. Though Marisol was close to Katie, Bianca knew how to connect with her on a deeper level. Both had gone through so much.


	10. Bite Your Tongue

Bite Your Tongue

Clarice Claret

Chapter 10

….

Katie woke up this morning with a bright smile on her face. Why was she happy? She just felt refreshed. Her little sister got her first kiss by a guy who liked her back. And she and Bianca…Bianca pulled her out of her shell like no one else could. Remembering how she felt when her body moved. It was like she felt everything in the music. The tones went through her body as she remembered the look in Bianca's eyes.

Her eyes. Her body. And the way Bianca's hands….was irrelevant. It was irrelevant. She spat out her toothpaste as she took her shower. Why did these thoughts plague her lately like this?

Maya was too anxious to really sleep. That kiss was all she could dream about. Hopefully she could relive them again and again. Eating a banana, Maya watched her sister stepped into the kitchen. Perhaps the dinner at Jake's went unexpectedly well. Yeah right.

But she knew her sister; she wasn't shaking or screaming at her. So didn't throw up or take a pill. And she wore a little eye shadow, so she definitely was ready to tackle the world.

"That must have been some dinner last night." She smiled as Katie grabbed some bread, Nutella, and a knife.

"No but Marisol took me out to Above the Dot." The older sister spread the Nutella with a knife.

"That's good." Maya stated hearing her phone began to beep. Shaking her head at Tori. It was probably another goofey picture of them together that she sent. Opening it, Maya bit her lip nervously at Katie. Her mouth dropped as she just stared. When had her and Bianca become this close? Was she missing something?

"Bianca came too." She asked quietly as her hands began to shake, holding her phone.

"Yeah." Katie tried to say nonchalantly biting her breakfast. Katie wondered why that question was asked.

"O…umm because someone…." Maya couldn't form the sentence as the girl showed her the picture.

Katie's eyes bucked seeing her and Bianca dancing on one another. Who took this picture? As if she didn't have enough for people to talk about? Now she was being coined as a lesbian. Just because of some silly dance with a girl. She wasn't gay. She wasn't gay,

"Why are people saying this about me?" She scrolled her sister's phone seeing the messages some of her classmates were leaving on her facebook.

_Leszbo ho, what about your boyfriend_?"

"It doesn't matter because you are not gay." Maya smiled not understanding the severity.

"Maya think about it. The Martins and Torres family. What if they hear about this?" Katie almost dropped the phone on the counter. Breathe in. breath out. Nice and slow.

"Then they would hire some fancy lawyer to try sue the party for slander." Maya tried to give her sister some relief. She already knew what she had to prepare herself for today at school. She couldn't get in another fight, but if she did, at least it would be for her sister.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Marisol didn't even wait for them to answer the door as she opened it rushing inside.

"Katie did you see?" Marisol said catching her breath. Looking at their stunned faces, they did. Katie cried as she picked up Maya's phone again. Why couldn't she be friends with this girl? Why was it anyone's business?

"Hunny." Marisol hugged her best friend. "Don't worry I have been shutting them down." She showed her friend her posts.

_They're friends. Worry about your own business biatch_

_ Get a man and you wouldn't have time to be messy and gossip_

_ Whoever posted this was really bored…how pathetic _

"I can always count on you." Katie said as Maya stared at her. As much as she didn't want to go to school, she had to. You can't hide from your problems. Rehab taught her that they had to be dealt with. But rehab was simpler than this.

…

Drew didn't know what to say to Bianca as they sat in the car. She could tell he was angry by his tight grip on the phone. He had to keep facing forward, he couldn't look at her. Not now.

"Drew baby? What's wrong?" Bianca rubbed his head as he moved her hand away. She had no idea what was on his mind.

"What the hell is this?" Drew put his phone to her face. Looking at the picture, she bit her lip.

"…Nothing. I was teaching Katie how to dance. That's it. All this is is a picture Drew. You know how I feel about you." Bianca pleaded wanting to scratch the eyes balls out of whoever posted this.

"Do you know how bad this makes me look." Drew asked loudly. "I have been working my ass off trying to prove to them that you are not what they think. And you pull this. You look like a lesbian. You know my mom has facebook. "He hit his head against the steering wheel.

So the sheer thought of losing her to someone else wasn't the reason for him reacting. It was because of how it looked on him. The usual.

"It's not like it looks that bad." Bianca stated.

"Bianca you might as well have your hand on her chest." He said. "I know girls dance like this. But you have to be careful and with Katie of all people."

"Wait she is a good person." Bianca stated.

"She's a loon Binx. A nutjob. Jake knows. Maya knows it. And her parents do too. You don't need to be around her." He got out the car, walking to her door opening it.

"Then I am whore for being held down at night by random men." Bianca's memories flashed through her mind in one minute.

"Baby. That is not what I meant. It isn't. I just…Katie is." Drew began as she got out.

"Correction, you don't won't me around her because of how it makes you look. She is my friend and I don't need your permission." Bianca slammed the car door as students looked at them.

"No show here." Bianca said with attitude as they went about there business.

…..

Sitting in the Zen Garden, Katie felt like an animal on display. They walked by her shaking their heads. If she was an ordinary girl, it would be one thing. But she was a Matilin, one of the richest families in town. Seeing Bianca walk past her, they didn't know if they should stay away from one another or the opposite. Her natural reaction should be to drop all contact. But she didn't want to.

Unfortunately, Bianca made the choice for her by walking off. Seeing this, didn't make it any better. Beginning to breathe slowly, she did not hear Jake walk inside. Looking up at him, tears fell.

"Are you going to use this over me?" Jake's heart went out for her. It was just a picture. He didn't know why people were making such a big deal out of it. He knew Katie, she was far from gay. Just a late blossomer.

"I could never do that. I define that as a punk move." He smiled as she rested her shoulder on his head. This was the first time, this comfort was real. But he seriously couldn't tarnish her reputation for the sake of needing a way out.

"Thank you." She said silently.

"Katie people are going to talk. But you can't let it get you down. If they want to believe that about you. It is ok. They are entitled to their own opinion; it is how you see yourself. And if you are happy with yourself." Jake stated.

"I see why Marisol asks you for advice. You know the right things to say." She smiled.

Bianca knew she was wrong for ignoring Katie like that. She didn't want to, but she got scared. Scared of these thoughts she was beginning to have for her friend. She never experienced it before. And Drew's hurtful words cut her deep. He had no right to talk of her like that.

Who knows how he truly sees her. Hearing words behind her back, she kept walking. She had been called worse. Looking at the Zen Garden, she saw Katie rest her head on Jake's shoulder. And it hurt. Maya saw this scene as she was at the locker.

Bianca didn't even notice her there. She was looking at the two intently. Was there something going on between her sister and Bianca? No. just jealousy maybe. She remembered how she use to get jealous of seeing Tori and Zig together. But seeing the pain in Bianca's eyes suggested more.

Closing her locker, no one bothered her. Thanks to Cameron, he made sure no one approached her. Biting her lip, she looked at her phone.

_Lunch? Just me and you. No team._

Smiling she gripped her backpack strap.

_Sure_

…

Marisol hated having to give these meetings with the athletic departments. The had too many attitudes and they thought that their sport was more important than the other. Especially considering when Katie was expected to be professional because of the current circumstances. Nevertheless, she was pulling it through. And together they stood firm.

"As you guys can see from the budget. This is how much each team is allotted." Marisol stood up at the round table, looking at everyone's face. Giving them the assertive glance.

"Ummm. Where is Bianca? Isn't she head of the Danceline? She was showing you a couple of tricks." One hockey team member said as the others cringed. Sure they joked behind their backs but never said anything to the girl's faces. The boy was either brave or stupid.

"Shut up man." Mike said hitting the guy seeing Marisol's angry face.

"First of all that is not the purpose of this meeting." Katie took control of the conversation. "While we are at it does anyone else want to make a comment over a stupid picture when half of you post worse things on your facebook?"

The room grew quiet as Marisol smiled triumphantly as her friend. The old Katie was back.

"Whatever you and lesbianca …" He stated as Mike bit his lip.

"Get out." Marisol shouted at the boy. "O and enjoy your 3 day suspension. " She arrogantly stated. "Does anyone have anymore questions?" She asked with attitude as they shook their heads.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." She stated as Mike walked up to her and Katie.

"I'm really sorry about that. Katie he had no right to say that about you. I promise he will run laps until he can't walk again." Mike stated.

"That's so good to know." Marisol said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asked as her friend looked at the two.

"Like you don't joke with them about it too. He just got caught. I am not stupid Mike." She folded her arms.

"Why are you being so difficult woman? I am trying to be a help" he stated walking off slamming the door.

"He is so cocky and insufferable." He watched him leave the room.

…

Mrs. Torres rejoiced looking at the picture on her lunch break. She didn't have to try hard, this just fell into her lap. What more did her son need. Obviously these two girls had a connection. An unspoken connection.

And if they didn't, this picture said elsewise. And she would use it to her advantage.

Clearly, Bianca was confused and misguided. Many victims of sexual abuse are. And even though, her heart went out to the girl in some extent. Her loyalty was to her son. Looking at her phone, she was itching to call the Matlins. They would put a stop to this instantly.

They didn't want lesbian to be added to the list of things their clients and colleagues talked about behind their backs. But it would be inconsiderate of her to do this. She had a heart even if others thought it was frozen.

But the Martins had to know. Picking up the phone, she smiled as Mrs. Martin answered the phone.

"Celeste, it's me Audra." She stated as the sweet woman answerd.

"Hey Audra." The woman stated. "Ready for tomorrow?" Celeste walked out of the mall with a couple of bags in hand.

"Actually that is not why I called." Mrs. Torres changed her tone to more seriousness.

"Lay it on me then." Celeste opened her Range Rover, putting the bags inside.

"Umm, I know Katie and Jake have been going out for a while now. Have they shown any sign of breaking up?"

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I don't think so." Mrs. Martin got into her car, putting her sunglasses. She thought she and Frank were overly concerned in their child's life.

"Well, there is this picture of them together. And I…."

"What picture?" Audra smiled as her friend took the bait, sending her the picture. "O my god." The housewife muttered.

"Ok it looks bad, but we use to dance like this all the time in school. " She excused Katie's behavior. "Thank you and I will handle it. Just as long as Frank doesn't hear about it. How long has this been up?"

"Probably about a couple of hours or so." Audra printed out pictures. "Are you sure it will be down by tonight." She asked hating that they hired people to specialize in such things.

" family friend can get rid of this." Celeste stated as she sent a quick text of help. Hopefully it would be off by the evening.

…

On the roof, the two couldn't control themselves. Maya put hut her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. As much as he wanted to stick his tongue down her throat, he didn't. For now he would just settle for feeling her soft lips on his. Breaking away, he kissed her forehead.

"That was nice." Maya held her breath as he touched her face again.

"No one bothered you today, did they?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Thank you, but it's Katie I am worried about. What if this triggers one of her episodes?

"Then she can handle it." Cam held her hand. "Besides they ripped one of my teammates to shreds." They laughed. "He has to do run laps for practice and 3 days suspension."

"The powers of Marisol." Maya smiled as she shyly leaned up kissing him gently. This girl was full of surprises.

"Is your mother back yet?" She asked breaking free from him.

"Nope. And honestly I don't want her back. I have been so use to her not being their mentally for me. She might as well not be their physically too." He shrugged.

"I just hate how this is your life ya know." She stated biting her lip as he looked at her.

"Me too. And it made me have to grow up a lot. Sometimes I feel like I was born in the wrong period. Like I should be 35 rather than 15. We both were. That is why we click so well. Unfortunately I was born to a family that was dysfunctional. But, I have to deal." He held her hand.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asked.

"Just do what you are doing. I am not looking for sympathy or a handout. I just feel like I can trust you. As long as I can talk to you, I will be good." He stated as they headed back downstairs.

….

Mike walked passed Jake giving him a dark look as he sat next to Marisol in the SC room.

"Don't worry about him." Marisol said closing her desk drawer. "He is just mad because I called him out and got his member suspended." The girl said triumphantly.

"Yeah. It has been a rough day for her and Bianca." Marisol put her head down. "I remember I use to be one of those people. I just kept up a lot of confusion because I could. It gets tiring after a while."

"Yeah. My mom had her friend take down the page." Jake stated looking at the text sent 30 minutes ago. "But that doesn't mean people didn't see it already. If my dad finds out…"

"Jake sometimes it hard being you and Katie's friend because I feel like I have to take sides. And I don't want to but this is about the picture. You four are just bystander of the situation. This uncontrollable situation. It was just a picture that got taken at the wrong place at the wrong time. The wrong moment. Just tell your dad it was photoshopped or something." Marisol said as Jake smiled at her.

"You always know how to keep me centered." He stated as she blushed.

Besides she actually kind of liked the idea of Bianca and Katie together. She saw how the tow would look at each other, or get jealous when they thought someone else was taking their place. Jake and Katie weren't happy together, but she felt like she was betraying him somehow. Hoping that Katie would have the chance to be with someone else. If it happened to be Bianca, so be it.


	11. Bite Your Tongue part 2

Bite Your Tongue

Part 2

Chapter 11

….

Sitting on her bed, Katie hugged her knees to her chest. This was the day Bianca was supposed to come over. They were supposed to have fun. So much for that. Katie looked at her phone seeing that the girl did not reply to her texts at all. Walking to her vanity set, she looked at the variety to MAC makeup she had. But she didn't want to put it on. The main reason she wanted to go was to see Bianca.

And if she made an excuse for not going, her parents would find out about the picture. Sure Jake's family knew someone to handle the job, but it still happened. So many thoughts ran through her head. What her parents would think about her. What the girls at the party would say. But for once she was tired of living up to everyone's expectations except her own.

Grabbing her eye brush, she began to work as Maya sat down on the floor beside her. Looking at her like she was a queen.

"Mom said she is recovering quickly. And by her tone, she knows nothing." Maya smiled.

"That's good."Katie stated putting her mascara on.

"Umm, does it bother you that people think you are a lesbian?" Katie bit her lip as Maya played with her fingers.

"I really haven't allowed myself to think about that. It seems at if everyone has their concerns in the wrong place." Katie got out of the chair as Maya sat down.

"It's just that you aren't denying it. I mean. I could care less. "Maya shrugged as the older sister smiled back.

"Maya. I am not gay. Bianca just gets me ok. She…" Katie grabbed some pins as she did Maya's hair.

"Katie you don't have to justify yourself." Maya stated knowing her sister wasn't so certain herself. Seeing them together at school, she didn't pay to much attention to it. But seeing Bianca watch her and Jake hurt. It hurt her somehow. Bianca looked like she was being tortured and she was sure Drew was piling ideas into her head.

That was why she didn't like him. He thought he was too good for Bianca. Everyone saw it. And that picture definitely hurt his ego. She was happy that it did.

Katie seeing the sudden smile on her face made her stop playing her Maya's hair.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how many times I am going to fall in these heels."

…

"Bianca you have got to be kidding me." Marisol walked into the girl's apartment seeing her lay down in the bed crying her eyes out. "Get up now."

"Marisol I know you are trying to help but its useless." Bianca turned around in her bed. The opposite direction of her friend. "And Drew just expects me to put on this show for him. Like it is going to get better when his parents accept me."

The girl listened as she sat on the bed. "You know I shouldn't even be associated with her. She is going through too much. Hanging out with me is the opposite of what she needs." Marisol listened to what her friend said. She wasn't too good to be with Drew, but Katie was too good to be her friend.

"Just go. Torres wins again." Bianca stated hearing Marisol get out the bed. Looking at her, she saw the black girl fold her arms.

"Are you done with your performance?" Marisol stated intently. "I am not going to give you pity Binx. I'm not. You are going to that party because you deserve to be there. You do. And I know you want to see Katie. I see the way you two look…" The girl opened her make- up bad, laying out the many mascaras, lip glosses, and eye shadows.

"It is just gratitude. That's it." Bianca got out of the bed looking at Marisol pull out her Chi flat iron. Signaling her to sit down in a chair.

"ok ok but what else happened?" Marisol grabbed pieces of hair.

"He said things about Katie, but then it made me see how his family sees me. They think I am a whore. A whore looking to get him pregnant and have a golden ticket."

"Sweetie. That is Mrs. Torres in general. She thinks she is above everyone. And no one is good enough for her son. And your life is your business. You don't owe her any explanation." Marisol kept straightening.

"Why are you helping me?" Bianca asked the girl as she opened open up some silver eye shadow.

"Because I see in you what Katie sees in you. A girl who is rough around the edges but underneath it all, you have a big heart. And Katie definitely needs that heart with her tonight. Plus I want you to tell me how Audra's face drops when you walk in there." They both smiled as Marisol heard her phone vibrate.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed at the picture Jake sent her. He looked very handsome in his black tux. She now wished she was going. Locking her phone, she finished helping Bianca get ready.

….

At the party, Jake eyes wandered the room. At the top of the hotel, the banquet hall. Beautiful wood floors, crystal chandeliers. Angel fountains. Elegant was not the word for it. Maya and Katie's eyes glowed as they looked at the scenery. The tables set with silk table cloth. The musicians playing the classic Canon on violins. What more could they ask for.

This was what the top leve of the hotel had to offer.

For Maya, it would be great to get out of here. Not be surrounded by the following young girls who were already in training to be like their uninspired older sisters. That was ironic. She laughed as one approached her handing her a glass of champagne.

"You look so gorgeous. Contacts?" The brunette with perfect teeth asked.

"No. I will be stepping lightly tonight." They laughed.

Katie looked at her sister in her beautiful pink spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles below the waist. Stopping at her knees, showing off her legs. The simmering lip gloss outlined her features.

Looking at Jake, he nodded looking back. They had to be together. Had to be joined at the hip.

"Drew will be here soon." Katei smiled at her "boyfriend."

"I hope so, but you do look beautiful Katie." He said in a nice manner. Always the gentleman.

He wished Marisol was with him….them. She always lightened the mood. And make him laugh senseless. In return, he provided his dry humor and sarcasm.

"Well well Katie Matlin and Jake Martin. Dressed to impress." Tensley Hollingsworth stated as she sipped her champagne looking at Jake Martin who ignored her eyes. Katie saw the blonde wearing her chocolate dress with the back out. This girl had no decency and respect. She had already gone with every towel boy at the country club.

"Excuse me ladies." He kissed Katie's cheek as he headed toward the group of other men.

"You two look good and happy together." She said flipping her blonde hair as she played with her pearls.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Katie gripped her drink.

"I am just saying considering what your circumstances are, you sure he wouldn't be happier with someone else." The blonde smiled at Katie.

"You know what Tensley." Katie smiled perfectly at the girl. "That dress is really makes your back look very ugly." Tensley mouth dropped as she clung to her drink wanting to it on Katie but she didn't care.

….

Drew gave his keys to the valet as Bianca slammed the car door shut. So much for chivalry. He was just like a child. He was wasting his energy proving how mad he was at her. Seeing him behave like this made her shake her head.

Walking in the hotel, Drew didn't care about his parents or their colleagues. Seeing a waiter pass, he grabbed a drink from the tray. Bianca smiled taking hers.

"Thank you." She said as the waiter smiled back at her. Drew didn't even acknowledge her again as he left without saying anything. Standing there, she noticed the millions on male eyes on her. Marisol did her well and seeing the way Mrs. Torres was looking at her, she did her too well.

With flowing flips in her hair, red lip gloss and a shape hugging dress. All eyes were on her that was for certain. Seeing Drew, he pretended to not look at her. Looking at the girls there, they wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't see Katie, but she knew the girl wouldn't want anything to do with her either. Looking at Drew with the other guys in their tuxes, Tensley approached him. Taking a big gulp of champagne, she took the elevator downstairs.

…..

Mrs. Torres saw the blonde and Drew talking. There was always a ram in the bush. Walking over to them, the older women kissed the young lady on the cheek.

"Mrs. Torres." You have a handsome son." The blonde smiled at him as he sipped his drink.

"We raised him well." She looked up at her son who blushed. "So what are your plans for the future?"

"I'm going to Harvard. I got the lacrosse scholarship." Tensley said triumphantly.

"That's wonderful. Why don't you two get better acquainted?" The woman walked off seeing how they looked at one another. She did her job.

….

In the lobby of the banquet hall. Jake sat down in the chair on the phone. Someone come save me. He thought calling his "center". When she answered, he smiled.

"Jake aren't you supposed to be at the party?" She asked dropping her pencil as she laid her tablet aside. Rolling over, she laid her head on a pillow.

"Yeah. Me and Katie have been around each other for 35 minutes. I had to take a break." He said smiling at her laugh.

"Jake you shouldn't be calling me." She stated knowing that deep inside she was glad. For so long she allowed herself not have feelings for the guy who belonged to Katie. In some twisted way, this wasn't right…emotionally cheating. The other night, she was actually thinking about giving Mike a shot. He wasn't bad, but he had sneaky ways. The meeting showed her that.

"You shouldn't have answered then." He said. "My dad found out about the picture. Mrs. Torres of course. And now he is refusing to even look at me." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Marisol stated.

"It's alright. He is mad because he knows that once I get out of the house, there is nothing else he can do about it." Jake smiled. "He's even madder that I am not going to his Alma Mater, Stanford."

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at her acceptance letter she got from Harvard. She hadn't even told Katie yet.

"Harvard." He said as her mouth dropped.

"Me too." She said as her heart began to beat.

"So will see each other…" He began as he saw Bianca walking past him opening the door.

"Ummm Jake I think it would be best if you go be with Katie." She hung up the phone in his face. Resting her hand on her face. She didn't know whether to rejoice or scream at herself. Her feelings were becoming apparent for the boy who was her dream guy.

Jake walked back inside seeing Katie talk to her associates and sister.

"Ladies." He kissed Katie's cheek as the other girls laughed cutely at their moment.

"You lovebirds can't get enough of each other." Maya stated playing along with them. "What can I say about me sister." She smiled.

"Can I steal her from you guys for a minute?" He grabbed her hand taking her in the corner. His father walked passed him acting like he didn't see him with his associates.

"I think you need to go check up on Bianca." He insisted.

"Jake I cant. Not here. Not with your dad lurking and your mother making her way around me every once in while to make sure I am not around her." She said biting her lip. Seeing her walk in the room, she was almost hypnotized by the girl. These foreign feelings again.

"I can keep them busy." He said. "Besides others may not can see it, but I know that you are miserable. And it's not just because Marisol isn't here."

Katie hugged him as he kissed her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he realized that Katie didn't even realize she was into Bianca.

Opening the door, Katie tried to locate her friend with her eyes. Seeing her in the parking lot, she took off her heels running to her. As Bianca leaned against Drew's Porshe, she turned around hearing movement in the wind. Katie.

"Why aren't you inside with Jake?" Bianca grabbed her hands as the girl held them back.

"You needed me more." Katie let go as they sat on the hood. "Secret. I don't do well at these events and with Tensely there, I definitely had to go." They laughed.

"Yeah, I wish Marisol was here. She would definitely know how to handle her. Me I would just beat her senseless but Mare can beat her down with just words alone." Bianca rested her head on the girls shoulder.

"You know I don't even care about that picture anymore." Katie stated.

"Me either. You are like my one true friend." Bianca said. "And Marisol of course…"she added.

"You know popping pills was the only a refuge I had. At the time, I didn't trust Maya enough or myself. I just needed something. It was there. And my knee was hurting. It was a domino effect, but when I saw my parents hold me when they discovered my addiction. I realized that they did care more than I thought. And that they loved me. It opened their eyes too. They don't want to lose me. But on the same note, I don't want to disappoint them again. That is why I do everything that they say. Why I put so much energy into Jake. I never complain.

"You know, all I ever wanted in life was to be like everyone else. Have the average family, average issues, I just wanted to be under the radar. My life was one broken bear bottle after the other. One trick after the other, and I eventually aged out the system. All I wanted was for someone to care. And then Drew came along. And he showed me there was more to life than just my neighborhood. And for that I am still grateful. But now it seems that he's like my pimp. He tries to make me that I am independent but in the back of his mind, I know he thinks I can't move without him." Bianca stated.

She never told anyone that. She had never gotten close to anyone. but the way Katie was looking at her, her eyes made her believe that she could admit to killing a man and the girl wouldn't tell.

….

Looking at his dad's employers leave his side, the man went to the elevator. Seeing him hit the "down arrow." Jake rushed to him. Glad that his mother was occupied talking to other women about recipes. That would take 45 minutes within itself. Running to the elevator, he ran inside of it. Standing by his father.

"Not now son." His dad stated as Jake hit the emergency stop button. He father flustered with his son's stubbornness.

"If not now when." Jake stated. You can't keep avoiding me and being angry. You act as if you didn't know this. Get over it."

"Don't you tell me to get over. My whole life I have worked my way from the ground up to provide for you and mother. Now you say you don't want it?" The man's voice grew loud..

"Dad I am going to law school. I know the importance of education. I do. But being a lawyer is not for me and you know it. Just like being with Katie isn't."

"Don't say that. She has worked hard to get through her problems." His father pleaded.

"And I respect that." Jake said. "But you can barely look me in the eye as of now. Why can't I have what you and mom have my own way?" he asked as the man said nothing.

"Me and your mother don't apply to you. By the way, we were arranged too."

"Yeah but you two loved each other. And we don't and it is honestly sad that I have to stop an elevator for you to listen to me. All my life I have don't what you wanted me to do. Now it is time for me to be a man. And I am sorry for handling the situation immaturely. I should have talked to you personally not thrown a tempter tantrum at dinner." Jake stated as his father kept looking straight ahead.

"You might not like what I said. But you will have to respect it." Jake pressed the button as the elevator ran again. Leaving his dad behind, Mr. Martin knew he would get over this, just not now.

Seeing Drew talk to Tensley, he rolled his eyes at the two. Both were joking. Tensley only laughed touching his arm. She was on the prowl.

"Jake ….me and Ten were having a good conversation." Jake looked at them. He was pretty sure it was as the blonde held Drew's arm.

"Ummm don't you have a date to go back to your date." Jake stated as she rolled her eyes at them both. "Use my number Drew." She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"She doesn't rush." His sarcasm hinted.

"Why were you doing that?" Drew asked.

"Because you are acting childish." He stated seeing how the waiters were preparing their food as he sent a quick text to Katie. Hopefully the night would go smoother.

…

When they walked into the room, a couple of eyes stared at them. Ignoring them, they joined their boyfriends. Jake kissed her forehead as he pulled out the seat for her and Maya. Drew reluctantly did too. Bianca did look gorgeous tonight. And every boy did want her. He had to bite the bullet and give into her. Kissing her cheek, the girl smiled at him.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear as Katie smiled at the two. A sad smile. And Maya noticed this. Holding her sister's hand, giving her a tight squeeze. Katie took a deep breath. She could do this.

Looking at her face, Jake grabbed his fork and knife and began cutting up her food. She was finally beginning to understand his humor. She didn't see how Marisol thought he was the funniest ever and she didn't.

"Don't want you to choke on a meatball." Jake stated as they laughed. Bianca watched the two together as Drew watched her. Never had she ever looked at him like this. Biting his lip, he fed her a meatball.

"Drew you spoil me so." She bit it off his fork. Mrs. Torres only cursed underneath her breath seeing this from the other table.

Maya had to remind herself never to go on double dates with Tori and Zig. It was a suggested competition. Who could be the best couple. And usually she would laugh at this. But she couldn't for the simple fact of what was all going through her head.

Not one time did Katie ever want to find the person who posted the picture. wouldn't it be human nature if it was a lie. Usually her and Marisol would have teamed up together and taken the culprit to hell and back. They didn't want to find the person because she believed deep down her sister knew the picture was true. The emotions were real. Marisol knew too.

They just couldn't see it for themselves.

….

Mrs. Torres watched their table eating her salad as she sipped her tea. Tensley was watching as well. She always wanted Drew and it she could never understand why he wanted Bianca, the low-life. Sure she was gorgeous. But gorgeous didn't get you anywhere in life. Connections and power did. Looking at his mother, she could tell she didn't like what she was seeing. The two of them were sharing a cheesecake. But she would somehow get into Drew's life some way or the other.

"Bianca is definitely eye-catching." Tensley drank her water as his mother rolled her eyes.

"Not as gorgeous as you Tensley." Mrs. Torres smiled at the girl who chewed slowly.

"You are a lucky woman to have Drew. He is doing everything you ask of him. He will be a lawyer in no time." She smiled at him as she saw him smile back. Bianca was too busy talking to Katie and Jake to notice. Mrs. Torres would play off of this.

"But it would be nice if he had a gorgeous blonde athlete on his shoulder. One who had a law degree as well."

"I wish." The blonde let out. "I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"No dear. It is alright. I am very certain you are smitten with him. As he finds you intriguing as well. A pretty single girl like yourself." She stated seeing Bianca leave the room.

Soon slow music began to play, it was time for the slow dance. And she had no one. Sitting at her chair, all her friends and their beaus assembled in the middle of the floor.

….

Drew saw Katie and Jake head to the floor. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the blonde sitting by herself. He was somewhat over the drama but a part of him didn't want to let it go. He felt as if Bianca was ungrateful all the time. And didn't understand how much he was sacrificing for her.

Then seeing her and Katie talk with another, upset his mind. Maybe that picture wasn't over exaggerating. What was taking Bianca so long, it had been 10 minutes already. Looking over his shoulder again, he smiled at the blonde walking to her. Extending his hand to her, she nicely accepted with a great grin.

Walking to the floor with her, Jake and Katie gave him a frown. It was just a dance. Resting her arms around his neck, he put his on her waist. Looking up at him she smiled.

Jake shook his head as he looked at Katie.

"I can't believe he is looking at her like that. What a jerk?" Katie frowns. How could anyone want anyone else after being around Binx. It wasn't her concern. She kept telling herself. She didn't want to cause another scene. She imagined walking over to Tensley and pulling her hair with one hand as she slapped Drew with the other.

"Umm have you noticed Bianca has been gone a long time?" Jake asked as it broke her concentration of the blonde.

"Yeah. She has. I hope everything is ok. I will go check on her when this song stops." She held onto Jake. Though Jake and her had no feelings, there was a silver lining. He was like a brother.

…..

Bianca smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The night was working out. Drew was making himself more open to her now. And Katie was talking to her again. For some reason she thought it would be awkward after she told her that big revelation. But it wasn't.

She made it bearable to be here. Her….and Jake did. Everyone was talking about the universities they were going to. Columbia, Harvard, Stanford, Yale. She was going to Toronto University. But she was not shamed. She had come a long way. Running her hands through her hair, she opened the door as Mrs. Torres pushed her back inside.

"Get your hands off of me." Bianca slapped the woman's hands away from her. Her heart began to quicken as all she could see was black.

"You listen missy. Your little game. Charade. It's over. You are trying to encircle my son in your games. And now you got Katie inside of it. So is that your objective. To prey on the weak. Let me tell you something about our families. We stick together. When one won't accept you, we all don't accept you."

"First of all you need to mind your own business. That is why Drew is so beholding to you. He has to have your permission with everything he does. I care for him deeply. And Katie is a good person. I couldn't hurt her if I tried." Bianca yelled at the woman.

"You better be so glad her parents aren't here. And you better be lucky they know nothing of you being around their daughter. The only reason I didn't tell was because her mother is sick." Mrs. Torres said. "But as soon as they see your trashy ass around their daughter and Marisol, adios."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Bianca stated. "I have done nothing but been there for your son."

"Because. You don't belong here." Mrs. Torres walked out the restroom as Katie walked in. the woman's sadistic smirk brought chills to her spine.

"Bianca." The brunette looked as the girl fell on the floor holding herself. That bitch Mrs. Torres, but this was more important.

"Don't touch me." Katie joined her on the floor as her friend cried.

"Shhh." Katie soothed her as she ran her fingers down her hair.

"I cant do this anymore Katie. I cant." The two stood up as Katie gave her a tissue. Wiping her eyes, Bianca shook her head.

"I don't know why I am crying. It's the routine." They walked out the bathroom seeing people begin to leave the banquet. Jake and Drew made their way towards them.

"Bianca what happened?" Drew asked hating seeing this girl cry. she hardly ever did. It had to have serious. Wiping her tears with his hand, she pushed him off.

"No I'm done Drew."

"What? I know you are angry babe but…" He began as world began to crash.

"no…angry doesn't describe the humiliation I have put up with. You did this to me…you and your mother." Bianca walked off as Katie followed her.


	12. Misery Business

Misery Business

Paramore

Chapter 12

…..

Cam sat on his windowsill. Thinking about his mother. She left him no messages nor texts. He called her yet no returns. He was the new rendition of Oliver Twist. He was crazy for thinking that he could try to build something with her. He knew his dad was pointless. When he left, all you could see was just smoke. And judging by the divorce papers he mailed, they were just a bad memory. But not everyone could have a good family. It was just as realistic for things to be unsettled as it was for things to come together. At least he had one happily ever after.

Seeing her get out of Jake's car, the moonlight made her glow. Smiling at her from afar, she looked in his direction. Staring at her from his window, he wanted to go to her again. But would she think he was too clingy. He just liked her a lot. And it was mutual. Seeing her sit on her steps, she was waiting for him.

Someone was waiting for him. As he approached her, she moved to make room for him on the steps.

"You look gorgeous." He stuttered looking at her with her hair pinned up. And no glasses so he could truly marvel his face. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. The dinner was very boring." She bit her lip as she was debating asking a question. It had been on her mind for a little while.

"What's the matter?" He asked seeing her expression.

"I know we haven't been going out for a while but I feel like I can trust you with anything and I hope you feel the say way. " She paused seeing him nod. "If you knew who posted the picture, would you tell me? I know Tori would but you knowing everyone in the school practically, I just wanted to be sure."

"Yes. Without a doubt." He said without thinking putting his arm around her.

"Not that I don't trust you. I just feel like it's my duty to figure it out. Katie has enough on her plate." She shrugged as he held her hand. It was good to be with some one who just wanted to be near her.

"My mom got her divorce papers today. Not that she would know it. I guess she has the liberty of running away." He held his head down as Maya touched his cheek.

…

Katie looked outside the window as Bianca walked up to her. She couldn't leave Bianca by herself in her state. A state where she had been millions of times. Alone. But with her by her side, she would never be alone again. They would always be…friends. Yes…friends.

"Well aren't we the protective sister." Bianca admired Katie determined face.

"I am just making sure Cam is treating her like a gentleman. This is her first boyfriend. I want her to have the best experience as possible." She said as Bianca smirked.

"That's true but remember you can't save her from everything." The curly haired girl valued Katie's loyalty. Never had she met anyone like her.

"So how are you holding up?" Katie asked seeing Drew call her phone on the ID.

"Better than I thought I would be. I just spent so much time on him. And it's wasted." She stated as Katie looked in the fridge grabbing some carrots and dip.

"No it wasn't. I mean look at you now. You are more experienced and learned more about yourself. What you can endure. Me I still haven't found out about what I wanted to do. All my life I focused on being a professional athlete. Sure I excelled in SC and editor but I did that so that would look good on school applications. Mom and dad put that in my head too."

"I want to own my own spa. That's why I am majoring in Business" Bianca put a carrot in her mouth as they giggled. "Seriously, a woman loves to feel pampered and cared for. There is nothing like having a mud bath or your nails done. It makes me feel beautiful."

"I would have never thought that about you." Katie smiled brightly. Looking at her friend. It seemed as if the breakup didn't even happen. She probably didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't either. Looking at Binx's phone light up, she bit her lip.

"Guess you aren't going to get that." Katie stated.

"You guessed right. Thanks for being there for me." The two hugged as Bianca rubbed Katie's back. They both relaxed in each other's embrace. Bianca never felt an embrace like this. Such warmth. The closeness. Her smell near her.

….

"Why don't you come inside?" Maya asked sweetly as he opened the door for her. "That food didn't fill me one bit…." She stopped in mid sentence seeing Katie and Bianca in a hug. Flushing because of Cam's presence he pretended not see them.

"ugh ugh." Maya coughed as the two girls separated.

"Hey Maya…Cam." Katie broke away from Bianca. She turned the dishwasher on. Not staring in their faces.

"I ummm…" Maya didn't know what to say and looking at Bianca, the girl was speechless two. "I'm just going to grab this apple." She said grabbing Cam's hand with one and the apple on the table with the other. "We will be in my room. " They hurried off. Not giving Katie time to reject the idea.

"Katie what was that?" Bianca asked as Katie continued to ramble around the kitchen.

"Nothing. Two friends being there for one another." There was a pause. She couldn't be gay. Could she? Sure Bianca was gorgeous but these feelings were just envy. Envy of her strength and love for others. The way she walked the halls ready to tackle problems.

"Ok." Bianca said disappointedly. Why was there disappointment in her voice? She had just dealt with a breakup and his deranged mother. Why didn't that matter right now. "I will sleep on the couch tonight." She said.

"No… I don't want you to feel awkward around me. I just…." Katie began.

"I understand." Bianca frowned as Katie grabbed her hand taking her upstairs. Looking at her drawer, she saw her acceptance letter to get into Princeton and Stanford. To bad she didn't want to go to either.

"What's wrong you got in?" Bianca looked over her friend's shoulder. "I don't want this. And I know when I tell my mom they will become infuriated." Katie stated. "That is why I never talk about college. I do want to go but right now. I just need to take things slow."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Bianca stated.

…..

Cam pulled off his pants and shoes. Good thing he wore basketball shorts underneath his pants. Mike forced him out the house today to play. He was a good friend in his own way. Seeing her come out the bathroom, never had a girl looked good in a camisole and soffe shorts. He couldn't believe he was going to share a bed with Maya tonight.

"Don't look." She bit her lip feeling self conscious as he lift the covers for her to get inside. She couldn't believe he was staying over. But she didn't want him to leave. After pleading he gave into her.

"I like your body." He smiled as they cuddled together.

"You know what I noticed about you?" She looked into his eyes as he could only shake his head.

"What?" He asked hypnotized.

"You didn't let your parents kill you on the inside. You didn't let them leave a scar on you. Always open you care." He smiled as he kissed her. Hearing his phone vibrate he grabbed it hoping to be his mother. It was only Mike and he was throwing a pool party.

"Just Mike and his late minute pool party. Wanna go?" He asked.

"Sure. Just don't leave me stranded without you." She laughed as they kissed each other goodnight.

…..

"A Matlin going to Toronto U. And it's a good school it is. But is it good enough for my parents." She asked. Bianca chose not to tell her she was going there in the fall. It was the wrong time.

"Give your parents some credit. I am sure they want you happy more than anything now." Bianca said as Katie huffed.

"Yeah wait until they hear that Jake "broke-up" with me." She emphasized. "His dad will never get over that." Katie pulled out a shirt and soffe pants for herself and Bianca.

"He might not. But it's not his life, it's Jake's. It's your life Katie. You have to be free to make your own choices." Bianca grabbed her hand as Katie bit her lip.

"Let me go change." Bianca rushed into the bathroom. Maybe them sleeping in the bed was a bad idea for the right reasons.

…..

Staring at her while she slept, he kept rubbing her cheeks. It was the best rest he had gotten in a long while. Her head on a pillow, her light snore made him laugh. She could apparently sleep through anything. He found himself not wanting to be away from her for one minute. He wasn't use to it. And it scared him. But he wouldn't let that take guide his heart.

He knew sometimes she was scared to. Scared of saying the wrong thing. Scared of wanting to be near him too. Seeing the sunrise, he got of the bed grabbing his clothes. He was shocked Katie let him stay over the night. Everyone knew that she protected her sister to no end.

"Maya" He woke her up as she tried to feel his touch more.

"Yeah…" She said sleepily as he smiled at her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I don't want your sister and Bianca to think that something has happened between us." He kissed her forehead as she got out of the bed.

"Ok." She got out the bed grabbing his hand as she led him to the door. She didn't even get time to revel in the fact that they slept in the same bed together. She wanted the opportunity to lay in his arms as he held her during the night. But he was right and they would have plenty more opportunities of this.

"I had a good time." HE stated as he didn't want to walk out the door.

"You can stay a little bit longer can't you." She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Maya don't you know how Katie is." He playfully put his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Yeah I do. See you tonight." She kissed him letting him go. Pulling her back in, he kissed her back. Letting her go, he walked back to his house.

Man, he was a good kisser. She touched her lips as her phone began to rang.

"Daddy?" She immediately answer with happiness.

"Hey dear. How are you? How was the dinner" Her father's deep voice asked as he sat in the hospital room.

"Good. And by good I mean boring." She stated sitting on the couch.

"Sounds like I didn't miss anything.." Her father laughed as he watched his wife sleep in the hospital bed. She was recovering very well from the operation, but she needed her rest. Kissing her cheek, he walked out the door.

"You didn't." She said biting her lip. Actually he was missing a lot. For one, Bianca.

"Thanks for watching out for Katie." He stated as Maya smiled.

"Dad you don't have too."

"No Maya. I told you to because I knew you could do it. You have always been the adult trapped in a girl's body. I know at times it seems like we give Katie more attention, but that doesn't make you any less important."

"Dad you don't have to say this." She said holding herself.

"Yes I do. Because I was so close to losing both of my daughters at one point and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be like the Torres family or the Martin family. Me and your mother don't want you guys to break under unrealistic expectations anymore. I'm just sorry that I am telling you this not and not in your face. I am also sorry that I didn't say this before I left."

"Daddy, everything's fine. You have nothing to worry about." She said walking to her room.

"Let me talk to Katie." He asked as she opened her sister's room. Seeing Bianca's arm around her sister, she paused.

"Katie." Maya woke her up handing her the phone. Looking up at her sister, she had to register what was going on. Looking at Bianca's arm around her, she moved it gently away. Not having time to react to the touch she answered.

"Hey daddy." She stated sweetly.

"You doing ok? Have you been taking your logs and doing your breathing techniques."

"Yeah. I just am ready for you guys to come home. We miss you." She looked at Maya who looked at her and Bianca. Katie could only bite her lip as she blushed.

"And we miss you guys too. It won't be too long."

"Good. Love you." She said as she hung up the phone. Getting out of the bed, Maya grabbed her hand taking her to her bedroom as she closed the door.

"Don't look at me like that Maya." Katie said as they sat on the bed. "Her arm must have done that during the night."

"….Or instinctively….Katie open those blue eyes of yours." Maya stated as her sister crossed her legs. "Something more is happening between you two."

"No it's not. She just broke up with Drew and right now I am in a transitional period. This is happening because she actually gets me and know how she feels." She stated hoping Maya would drop the conversation.

"Katie, you can't stop your heart from wanting something, and the more you try to keep it covered it will always come out. Jake and Marisol both see the way you two look at each other. I f they can, I know others can too."

"But we don't look at each other the way everyone thinks we do. I know Mrs. Torres is going to show them the picture. And when she does who know s how will they react. I hate how every time I come close to getting what I need, another obstacle comes in my way." She frowned.

"Well I remember a Katie who rose to the occasion of overcoming obstacles." Maya smiled at her as they laughed.

Walking to the kitchen, Katie got some pancake mix from the pantry as Maya got some blueberries from the refrigerator.

As Bianca woke up, she smelled the pancakes as she smiled. Checking her phone, Drew called. But she had nothing to say to him. Marisol texted and left a voice message.

_Sweetie I heard about last night and I am so sorry. Just call me if you need anything._

Walking to the kitchen, she saw the two sisters tease one another. She wished she had that. But in a way she did. For some reason, her and Marisol seemed to be getting close like that. But she could never see Katie in that light. Biting her lips she entered..

"Good morning." Katie smiled hugging her.

"Morning." Bianca hugged back as Maya set plates on the table. Taking the hint, Bianca grabbed some glasses to help the girl.

"So you slept good?"

"Like a baby." Bianca smiled. "Where's Cam?"

"Let's just say he was scared of Katie." Maya laughed as Katie attended to their breakfast.

"That's good because if he hurts you I will make his life miserable." She stated as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Drew keeps calling but I don't have the energy or time anymore. He thinks I am wrong. I think he is wrong. And we are both stuck on our ways."

"At least you are mature about it." Maya said as Katie flipped over the pancakes as she laid down forks.

"Yeah besides I think I kind of always knew. I was just scared of letting go. Starting over again."

"So does this mean that we can go to Mike's pool party tonight? You could show others that the breakup didn't faze you." Maya asked as Katie gave them each two pancakes.

"I don't know Drew will probably be there." Bianca poured syrup.

"Well so will Katie…and Marisol." Maya stated as Katie gave her the "stop it" look. Maya smiled as she stuck a big piece in her mouth.

…..

Drew threw his phone on the bed. She was ignoring him with good reason. The things his mother said to her. He didn't think she was that cold-blooded. She had the right to break up with him, but he didn't want to let her go.

But sometimes it was just so hard making their relationship work. too much struggle. Looking at his phone, Tensley texted him. Sending him a picture of her with lips puckered. Smirking he ignored the message. She was hot and she always did pursue him after all. She and Mike lived in the same neighborhood. He knew she would be there tonight. Smirking once more, he realized it was always good to have attention from one girl than attention from none.


	13. Misery Business part 2

Misery Business

Part 2

Chapter 13

….

Drew looked around Mike's pool party trying to forget last night. Her face. Her eyes. He pushed her to her breaking point. And he knew she would say she wouldn't return. But no matter the reality that just happened, he would get her back. He always did. They had too much chemistry to be overlooked. She told him things she couldn't trust to no one. No one could make her smile like he could. And he believed it and he convinced her of this.

Listening to loud music from the stereo system, he saw people dancing, drinking, and jumping in the pool. The loud noise of giggling clung to his ears as he drank his water. Seeing different girls wear their bikinis couldn't take his mind off of yesterday.

"Who the hell is that?" Luke backer asked as he watched Tensley dance with her friends. Her red bikini top and shorts fit her perfectly. Drew could only drink as he listened to the hockey players make crude comments about what they would do if given the opportunity.

"Someone I describe as a jump-off." Mike stated as Drew nodded looking at her sexy body. Taking her sunglasses off, she winked at him from across the pool.

"Dude. She is giving you the signal. Go for it." The boy said as Mike handed him a water.

"Don't do it man. You aren't missing anything." Mike looked at Marisol as she rolled her eyes passing by him and bumping into Drew purposely.

"Where is her little army?" Luke asked bitterly drinking.

"Get over it. The suspension is over with." Mike stated as he admired Marisol's assertive way. No girl had ever talked to his teammate like that before. It hurt his ego and only made her more attractive to him. Luke always felt entitled and that his charm could get him out of anything.

"You are just saying that because you like her. Why again? She is probably gay just like…" Luke began as Drew turned his head daring with his eyes for him to say something else.

"Sorry. I just get carried away at times." Luke stated as Drew walked away from them. He saw all these people running around each other. It was aggravating to him. Walking to his car for a breather, he didn't see Tensley follow him.

"So superstar, where is your better half." She leaned against the car. Her bellybutton ring in full view. He tried not to look at her face as she scooted closer to him.

He said nothing. Like she didn't know.

"I know about last night. But girls like her don't get you like I do. You want someone who appreciates you and doesn't bicker or nag every time you scratch your head the wrong way." She said as she touched his shoulder, looking at his abs.

"It's just that, no matter what I do. I can't get it right." His voice laced with defeat and agitation.

"Maybe you need a hobby. Something to keep your mind off of her. Until you realize she is not the one for you." She said flirting with her eyes.

Drew saw the look in her eyes. He knew what she wanted and what she was offering. What did he want to do? He wanted to forget. He wanted to be appreciated.

"Let's go talk." He said as she grabbed his hand leading him off from the party.

...

Cam came from the shower hearing his mother downstairs. Watching her without being seen, she opened the manila folder. Her divorce papers inside. Reading through them slowly, she cried. Resting her head on the counter,she wept.

Was it wrong that this scene didn't hurt him as it usually did? Maybe because both of his parents deserved this. For abandoning him, neglecting him. But it was still his mother.

Coming downstairs, he rubbed her back. She didn't have to look to know it was her son. He was a better son than she was a parent. She was so stuck in her ways. Wanting to get back at his father for putting her through hell.

"Where were you last night?" He asked as she didn't answer him.

"That is none of your business." She looked up at him as her mascara ran.

"Yeah that's the story of you and dad. I'm tired of this." He stated as he opened the door.

"I don't have any energy to talk to you right now or care for that matter because in the end, I will have wasted my breath. You cheat on each other and now here are the divorce papers. You should be happy. I am." He slammed the door crying. If he was happy, why was he crying.

Maya dried his tears as he sat on the steps beside her. Once again, he told her what happened.

"It's not fair how they use each other. He just forgot about us like that. And honestly I can see why." He cried as she held him.

"No. They are wrong. If they can't see you as the kindhearted loving person who gives people multiple chances, then they are wrong. You were given to a family who can't see how blessed they are." She held him as he hugged her.

"Please don't leave me Mya. I need you. You are the only one who can understand." He said as she nodded.

…..

As he left his party to go to his car, Jake Martin was on his way inside. Both of their faces showed the same emotion. Great disdain. Jake saw Mike as an egotistical jerk as Mike saw Jake a manipulative bastard.

"Excuse you." Mike bumped into him on purpose as he walked off.

"You know what? This jealously thing that you have needs to end. I can't control who she likes." Jake said triumphantly as Mike turned back around getting in his face.

"I'm egotistical. Have you ever tried looking in a mirror? You are the selfish one. You string your girlfriend along when you want her best friend instead. You manipulate and tell her things so you can look like the good guy in her eyes to keep her near you." Mike stated firmly as Jake gritted his teeth.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He said quietly.

"I know what I need to know. I'm observant. You tell her things about me. You manipulate her." He walked back to his car to get a C.D.

Jake walked inside the party seeing people run. Some guys followed girls with water guns as they giggled flirtatiously. Spotting Marisol, she ran to him. Did he have a point, was he manipulating Marisol. Keeping her near him. To afraid to tell her his true feelings. It wasn't fair to her. Especially when he wouldn't even know how to tell her. Regular conversation was great between the two but his heart…..

"Come dance with me." She grabbed his hand as he didn't he etched her body into his mind. This was the second time he saw her in a bikini. She knew something was on his mind as he seemed off.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as Mike came back to the party.

"Nothing." He said as she frowned.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

"I was just thinking. Maybe you should give him a chance. He obviously likes you." Jake said looking down at her. When did this happen?

"This doesn't sound like you Jake?" She said as Mike passed the two rolling his eyes.

"It's just that you need to make up your own mind about him and not listen to me."

"Jake I have made up my mind. I don't like him like that. He reminds me of everything that I use to be. I've changed. Why can't people see that?" Marisol almost cried.

"I do see that. I do. It's just that I want you to see what else is out there. There are good guys that you overlook." He said.

"Why are you pushing so much?"Marisol said looking at him.

"I didn't mean to do that?" He touched her cheek as her heart beat faster. Jake didn't realize what he did until he did it. "Go dance with Mike." He stated.

"No I wanted to dance with you. But since you don't want to. Whatever." She ran off.

…

Tensley lured him behind the bush as she took her top off. Grinning as she rested her hands on his abs. she had no shame. She wanted this for so long. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

"I can't do this." Drew tried to push her off. But his body wanted her near him. She smelled just the same as before.

"Yes you can. I want to make the pain go away." She whispered in his ear as she sucked on her earlobe. Giving into her, he rubbed her back as he laid her down.

"I…what if." He began.

"This will be like old times." She whispered in his ear. Times before Bianca came in the picture. Times his mother knew nothing about.

He had to get his mind off of Bianca somehow.

…..

"She's not answering her phone." Katie called Mare as she and Bianca arrived at the party. Maya stayed at home with Cam; she should have done the same thing to. She had a feeling…a bad feeling in her stomach. Bianca said nothing on her way there. She had to get her mind ready to see Drew here. In her face without her on his arm. Like his commodity. Stepping out the car, she began to walk with her friend as different guys puckered their lips at her.

"Guys are so stupid." She rolled her eyes. Katie could only stare at her friend's pink bikini top and blue jean shorts. Her hips moving…..

"If I were a guy I would do the same thing. You're sexy with a killer body." Katie stated as Bianca put her arm inside of hers. Hopefully by now, they would be forgotten. Seeing everyone play together, they tried to find Marisol. Seeing Jake walk up to them.

"Katie. You're hot too. You have long legs for days." Bianca found herself blushing as Jake came.

"I pissed her off." He said as he didn't give them time to speak. "I tried to get her to like Mike." He said hoping they wouldn't hit him.

"What is with you men and controlling girls' lives?" Bianca said in defeat as she went to search for her friend.

"I see your better half is gone?" Luke walked up to her from behind as Jake didn't back off.

"What do you want?" Katie asked wanting to slap the smug laugh off his face.

"This isn't SC. I can say whatever I want." His eyes red from the alcohol. Looking at his bottle, Jake realized vodka was inside.

"Maybe you should put the bottle down." Jake told him as he stammered a little bit.

"No…no…youuuu are gonnna here me out. You and Mare hadddd nooo righttt to embarrass me like that. All becaussse I said the truthhhhh." He said as Mike saw the event. Rushing to his friend's side.

"How much did he drink?" Katie asked the captain. She couldn't get mad at him because he was embarrassing himself so much. No one was paying attention to him. If anything, they were trying to ignore him. He must usually does this.

"It was water that I gave him." Mike stated as Luke threw up on the grass.

"O my god." Katie opened her mouth in disgust as she and Jake left Mike to clean up after his friend. His words rang in her hand. The Truth.

"Jake do you think he was telling the truth?" She asked as she zipped up her jacket. She was self conscious unlike Bianca. Her body wasn't so tone.

"I think the truth is what you want the truth to be?" Jake said as they searched for the girls. He didn't want to talk about to talk about this subject. He wasn't good at heart to hearts obviously.

What the hell did that mean? Apparently he didn't want to get it? But why did she want someone else's opinion on her life. She couldn't take a drunken boy's comment to heart. But a drunken tongue speaks a sober mind.

….

Bianca found Marisol crying underneath a tree. She would never have though she would see the day when her friend was crying.

Marisol looked up wiping the tears away from her eyes. Bianca sat beside her as Mare rested her head on her shoulder.

"I don't even know why I am crying. I don't want Mike and I hate how he is trying to force me on him. He doesn't get it, it's him that I want." She admitted aloud.

"Then tell him." Bianca smiled at the girl. "You are making it too hard on yourself. Me and Katie see how you guys click."

"The day I tell him is the day you tell Katie how you feel." Marisol stated as Bianca blushed.

"I'm not into girls." The curly haired girl stated firmly.

"You aren't into girls just one girl and her name is Katie." Marisol said as Bianca stood up not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything or deny it. Just think about how much it makes sense."

"O Drew…"

Their discussion was caught short as they heard the voices.

"O Drew…."

They followed the noise to the bushes. Bianca's mouth opened as she saw Drew kissing Tensley without her bikini top on. And they didn't notice they were there. There tongues exchanging saliva sloppily. The hickeys on her neck. The blonde's fingers running down his chest.

Bianca didn't know how to react. Her world was stopping. Her blood began to boil as she screamed loudly. The two grew startled as they broke away with each other.

"Bianca." He jumped up pushing the blonde to the ground as Marisol grabbed her bikini top throwing it at her.

"Put this on you freaking slut." The SC president defended her friend.

"It's not what it looks like." Drew put out his hands defensively. Wait she broke up with him. He didn't owe her anything. "I don't owe you an explaination. You left me remember?" He pointed at himself.

"Always the victim." Marisol folded her arms. She was still in awe of the scene before her.

"Shut-up." Drew said to her as Bianca pushed him.

"You don't tell her that. And you are always the victim. And you are always going to be in the wrong. I can't believe I was going to take you back…again. And you knew that." Bianca stated as Tensley put her top on.

"Like you are so guilty. You think people can't see you and Matlin's love affair." The blonde stated approaching Bianca. Drew didn't know what to say as he saw the three girls battle.

"Shut the hell up." The badass was trying grip her pants because she was about to strike her.

Jake and Katie finally found them as they looked shocked seeing Tensley and Drew with sweat on their bodies.

"Here comes your partner now. Don't act like you don't know it Drew." Tensley said as Katie bit her lip.

"Shut up Tensley. You have always been so vindictive." Katie stated as the blonde laughed.

"And you have always been a basketcase." She retorted. "And you…the prostitute…and you the sideline girl. Drew you don't need this drama in your life. That is what your mom is trying to tell you. Leave her alone. Clearly you guys can't make eachother happy." She said looking at how close Katie and Marisol were to each other.

"I'm out of here. Drew call me when you are done with this white trash." She bumped into Bianca as the badass grabbed her by the ponytail throwing her on the ground. The blonde held herself as she hit the ground hard. No one ever hit her before. Clutching her chest, the blonde began to shake as Bianca walked off leaving her there.

"Bianca. Bianca." Drew ran off behind her as Katie, Marisol and Jake tried to collect themselves.

"Stop it." He grabbed her as she punched his chest. The wind blew out of him.

"You have no right to talk to me again. You have taken everything away from me and you still expect me to get back with. Go to hell. And take Tensley with you."


	14. No Light, No Light

No Light, No Light

Florence and the Machine

Chapter 14

….

Mr. Matlin signed his wife's checkout papers at the hospital. It had been long and enduring, but his wife pulled it through. Looking down at the blonde, he kissed her. All three of the girls in his life had trials, but they survived. They were stronger than him though he would not admit to it. Looking at the doctor, he gave him the prescription.

Holding his wife's hand, they left waiting for their driver to pull up. Helping her into the car, his phone beeped.

"Get it babe. It might be Katie." Mrs. Matlin stated as put her in the car. Taking a deep breath. She hoped Katie was alright. She always had a hard time finding her way. And she didn't make it better. God blessed her with a daughter who only wanted to make her happy and she took advantage of it. Badly.

She remembered seeing her daughter fall on the floor and cry, when she admitted her addiction…and bulimia. And she was the reason. She was. Katie thought she had failed them. But she the mother had failed her daughter. And she couldn't forgive herself for that. Katie was a product of her relentless amount of pressure. That was why she rested, so she could get back to both of her daughters. They both needed her and she felt it.

"Audra, do not call my phone with this mess." He closed his wife's door as he walked to the other car. Only two more hours and they would be at home.

"To the airport please." She told the driver as he pulled off. She looked in her husband's face wondering what Mrs. Torres was saying. She was always getting into someone's business. Especially if it dealt with Drew? What did Katie have to do with Drew?

"Carl. You have to listen to me." Mrs. Torres said as the line cut off.

"The nerve of her." He looked at his wife as she looked at him. "Don't worry about it babe. You need your rest."

"No. Tell me." She said firmly as he saw where his girls got their fire from.

"She told me things have been in disarray since we left." He put his phone in his pocket. "This is probably one of her ways to try to find something out." He stated as he looked at his wife. The pit of her stomach just dropped.

…

Bianca didn't give her any explanation as to why she had stopped taking to her since the fight. Since last week. And she couldn't do it. She didn't have the courage to tell Katie that Tensley was right about her. Mama Torres was right about her. She was trash. And she shouldn't tarnish Katie's name like that. She was already hurt by so much. Seeing the brunette walk past her hurt her. She cared for the girl. More than she would like to admit it.

This time Katie walked passed her without saying a word. Good. She needed to keep walking and never say another word to her. How could act barbaric like that in front of them? She didn't mean to hurt the blonde…that severly. Opening her locker, she cried inside.

After the party, Katie kept texting her, then called her. She stared at her phone as she kept hitting ignore. She wasn't good enough to be a friend or a girlfriend. Trash was all she was. Guess she was going to keep to herself until the year ended.

Sobbing quietly, tears ran down. And they didn't stop. Memories of Drew with Tensley. But Drew never threw away anything. Recycling girls was what he did best. He did it to the blonde. And he did it her. Feeling a hand on her back, she ignored it.

"Bianca." The deep voice stated. She felt his hand gently pat her on the back.

"Jake this doesn't concern you. And tell Drew I am finished." She stated in sobs. Her head still in the locker.

"Actually. I wanted to see if you wanted to eat lunch. Drew is hanging out with the athletes." Jake shrugged as she looked up at him. They both were in the doghouse. The halls were empty besides them as they sat in Zen Garden. Her head on his shoulder. Both had to be desperate to be near one another.

"Something is wrong with me Jake." She sat up as she opened her sandwich.

"No it's not." Jake said looking at the girl as she continued to cry. "You are just scared that's it. And you have been hurt a lot. Drew was your first serious boyfriend. And then these feelings you have for Katie….." He stated nonchalantly.

"Will everyone stop telling me who I have feelings for? I don't." Bianca said dramatically as Luke Baker walked by them observing the scene.

"Then why are you not being her friend. Why aren't you near her? You are your own obstacle."

"Because I am a bad influence on her. Her parents are coming back soon. And it would be a fantasy if I would just stroll in the Matlin household and call myself her friend. I know your family knows about me too. So don't lie because you are terrible at doing it."

"So what? Now everyone is talking about me. How I don't want to be a lawyer." Jake stated. "Besides Marisol doesn't want to talk to me either. We are both in the dog house."

"At least you are a good person. People want to be around you." The curly haired girl stated. "If she hadn't of showed up in the club, we would have never been friends." She stated. "My life would be a lot simpler. Even this would be a lot simpler without her in." She put her hands on her head as Jake looked at her.

"But you did. And everything happens for a reason." He stated.

….

Katie couldn't get Bianca's face out of her mind. She tried to. She tried to. After Bianca clearly pushed her away. She hated her. She hated how a girl made her feel like this. She never knew she could feel broken again. And with the toilet right in front of her, she sat down on it. Because throwing up wouldn't make this better. It wouldn't make her heart…..she didn't want to say it.

Seeing her everyday was torture. She found herself imagining what it would feel like if she ran her fingers down her hair. No. No.

Her parents were coming. They were coming and all she could think about was Bianca. Breathe in. breathe out. Please make this pain go away. Please.

"Katie?" Marisol asked walking in the bathroom.

"I'm alright." Katie stated walking out the bathroom as Marisol handed her a tissue.

"It's ok." Mare hugged her rubbing her back. Holding her friend realizing the agony she was in. She had feelings for someone she could never show. Instantly, Jake popped into his head as she focused on her friend.

"No Mare. It's not ok." Katie cried harder as Marisol comforted her.

"It's ok to like her. It is." Marisol looked into her eyes as her friend shook her head.

"No it's not. After everything I put my parents through. Now I have to tell them this. I can't even say it myself. I don't want to or it makes it real. This wouldn't be fair to myself either." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Marisol wiped her eyes again.

"What if these aren't even feelings. What if this is extreme jealousy." Marisol listened as her friend was still in denial.

"Katie. Your family has dealt with a lot from you. But ultimately. This is your life that you will have to live. You know my background story. So I truly mean this when I say it. When you find someone who gets you, hold it close. Hold it tight. Staying away isn't going to make it go away." She put her arm around Katie as they walked out the restroom.

….

They walked as Maya saw Bianca talking with Jake. Cam saw too. It was time to lend his ear to her problems. She had to know that he cared for too. Sitting down, they leaned against the lockers. Maya bit her lip as he held her hand.

"Want to talk?" He asked as she looked in his eyes.

"It's just so much has happened in like 3 weeks. Good and bad. Me and my sister have gotten closer. Katie isn't throwing up or poppin' and somehow she has grown feelings for Bianca. And now she's miserable because of the party. She thinks Bianca hates her. And she told me to stay out of it and enjoy my life." She said lowly as he lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Maya she does have a point. And I know you worry about your sister, but she has to figure it out. Just like all of her other problems. She got through them and now she can hopefully handle this." He stated.

"That is if she wants too. I just want her happy. Fully happy. And it never seems like she could. Her knee is feeling better and she's practicing more. But now she lost her friend….it's like you give with one and take with the other." She frowned.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. Everyone is coming out of the closet now." He laughed trying to lighten her spirits as the blonde smiled. "But can you handle it? Knowing your sister is with another girl?"

"I can. I don't know about mom and dad though. I'm scared. What if they throw her out? Where would she go to?" Maya bit her lip.

"To Bianca's." he said as they both laughed. "Thanks for telling me this. Talking to me." He smiled as she rolled her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.

….

"Damn it." Mrs. Torress started to pace in her office. She couldn't let Bianca off the hook for hurting Tensley. That night, the girl called her. Crying to her. Telling her how Bianca hit her. How dare she? Who did she think she was? It wasn't her fault that Drew moved on quicker than she. She was going to pay. And it was going to be so easy to do.

She just had to give the Matlins time to get settled back home. They would soon call her back. And she would tell them more and some extra.

Smiling to herself, she was finally going to win the war.

…..

As Bianca left the garden, Jake sat there. Wishing that he was braver. Wishing he could tell Marisol how he felt about her. The girl could carry a grudge for years. Shaking his head, he had to shake this feeling off of him. He was in the same category as Mike now. Two guys who didn't know how to approach a girl. Walking out, he saw her attempt to pass him.

Looking straight she couldn't dare look at him. After seeing Katie break down like that, she didn't want to be like that. But she had to be strong. But she didn't want to be strong when she was around Jake because she didn't need to be around him. He protected her and cared for her. He was her strength.

Seeing tears in her friend's eyes, she had cried. Cried for both of them. Because they couldn't be happy even when they did grow and mature together. Grabbing her arm, she almost jumped as he calmed her. Putting his hand on her cheek. He always knew how to make her feel safe.

"You were crying." He wiped it away as she tried to walk away. But he wouldn't let her. He kept stepping in front of her when she tried to switch directions.

"I can do this all day." He stated laughing at her trying to maneuver around him.

"Or until the lunch bell rings." She said with annoyance as she tried to hit him. He easily blocked it

"So now you are talking to me." He laughed as she huffed.

"There is nothing for me to talk to you about." She stated as she stopped moving.

"Marisol why are you so. You are the most difficult girl I know. You are dominant and too direct." He put his hands on his head as she bit her lip.

"Good to know you think that." She said as her eyes softened. There was no point of liking him if he didn't like her. She was wasting her feelings.

"Would you just listen to me for one minute. You just stopped talking to me for no good reason all because I wanted you to be with someone who understood you." He stated. "How is that my fault?"

"Because you are so stubborn that you can't even see why I didn't dance with him. It wasn't because of the dance. It was who it was with?" Marisol said as he touched her shoulders.

"And why does it matter? He has a better chance with you than I do." Jake said firmly.

"Idiot. I wanted to dance with you. I wanted to stay with you." She screamed to the top of her lungs as their eyes grew big. Did they just admit that to one another? They could only look at each other as Maya and Cam heard the whole thing. It's about time.

…

Drew sat down with the hockey players as he ate his lunch. Word had gotten around about the fight. Bianca vs. Drew vs. Tensley. And Bianca conquered both of them. With one hand. That fight was what he admired. But he also thought it was what he could control. He loved her more than any girl he had ever been with, but it wasn't enough for him. Or his mother. He still felt her punch in his gut as he quivered a little bit.

"Here comes your competition." Luke laughed as he saw Katie walk in their direction. How could someone so hot be gay? But if he had Bianca, he would flaunt her too. He knew Drew felt worthless. The members began to laugh behind her back as she passed by.

"She is not my completion." He said low.

Holding her face seriously, Katie saw Drew glare at her with hate. And she knew that hate. It was the same hate that she felt towards him for making Bianca feel guilty for her actions. For sleeping with a girl at a party the night after their breakup.

"Lesbo ho." Luke coughed as the guys hit him. That does it. Turning around, she faced the table and they were scared. Athletes were scared of her. The look of coal black in her eyes. It was like a storm was about to erupt.

"What did you call me?" Katie asked as the guys shut up. "O so now you guys are deaf? If you have something to say. I am right here. You guys call yourselves men, but from where I stand, you can't even say what you just said behind my back." She looked at Drew as he only scowled at her. "if you need to find me, you know where I will be." She attempted to walk off as Luke challenged her.

"That's right Katie. Keep walking or I will post another picture of you on facebook." Dropping her plate on the ground as he revealed himself. It was Luke who did it. Why? And he was going to pay. As she began to walk fast. She had her hand ready. Her adrenaline was racing and her body was getting warmer. Her pulse was racing.

"You bastard." She raised her hand as Mike pulled her back. The whole cafeteria looking at them. The noise from the crowd as Luke smiled wickedly at her. Katie tried to get herself out of Mike's hold but he would let go. Luke was going to pay.

"Why would you try to ruin my life like that?" Katie asked got out of Mike's grasp as the captain was amazed at her strength. Charging at him. Raising her hand. She slapped him.

So hard, the left side of his face turned red. Touching his cheek, he almost fell to the ground.

As principle Simpson came in, they crowd sat down and continued to eat their lunch. All the noise called his attention. Simpson's eyes got bigger as he saw Katie Matlin was the culprit. Katie Matllin? What the hell just happened?


	15. No Light, No Light part 2

No Light, No Light

Part 2

Chapter 15

…

Maya left Cam behind as she heard the ruckus in the cafeteria. Walking fast, her stomach began to hurt. And her heart raced as the saw the billions of people leave the room with absolute shock on their faces. There was a fight she guessed seeing Officer Turner walk inside. Clutching her backpack straps she held her breath as she got out of the way as she saw Luke Baker and Katie walk with Simpson and Turner.

Katie saw her sister look at her with question. She had hoped her little sister wouldn't see her like this. Worked up with a scowl on her face. She could only mouth "call mom" as Maya nodded separating herself from the crowd as grabbed her cell phone.

Katie still couldn't believe she exploded like that. On Luke of all people. The scripture quoting Luke. She was going to hell for hitting him and other things. Keeping her head straight, she saw Bianca look at her. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough. But her eyes didn't show hatred, they showed something else.

"Get your hands off of me." Luke stated with anger at Officer Turner who refused to let him go as both men guided them to the principal's office.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was defending myself." He stated firmly as his sister approached them from the hallway.

"Get your hands off of him now." The blonde twin said as her hair moved with her body. "My brother isn't responsible for anything. He was doing the right thing." She protested to Simpson as the officer took the two teens in his office, sitting them.

"This does not concern you." Mr. Simpson held his hands up as he accidently rolled his eyes at the girl. He didn't have time to hear her dramatic monologues. And emotions were running high at the moment. Luckily, Perino came out to clear the hallway of students who tried to look in Simpson's office.

"Of course it is. He is my brother." She stated looking at him in the office sitting beside that crazy Matlin girl.

"Becky. Go back to class. Now." He said sternly as she obeyed. Walking, she saw Bianca and Marisol talking. Conspiring. They thought they ran the school. Like rules didn't apply to them.

When the two girls saw Katie and Luke walk down the hall. Their unspoken broken fences were mended. Not that Binx didn't understand why Marisol stayed away from both of them mostly. She didn't want to seem like she was choosing sides. All three of them had grown close over the short amount of time. Seeing Katie look like that. Her face flashed through her mind. Her dead eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Bianca asked the beautiful black girl as she shook her head enraged grabbing her book from her locker.

"Luke sent the picture." Marisol saw Bianca's face contort in fury. "It sounds like something he we do. He thinks he literally is God." Marisol stated as Becky walked by them hearing the conversation.

"First of all, he does not. But when we see wrong is done, it has to be fixed. What you and Matlin did was wrong." She said as her voice began to rise.

"And why is it any of your concern? They were just dancing." Marisol said challenging her. She had a feeling another fight was going to start as she balded her fist. Becky obviously noticed this as she backed up a little bit.

"Because it's wrong. And you know it. How you pull Drew around like that using him. He's your beard. And Jake was Katie's. You two are just mad because someone called you out on it." She said staring both of them in the eyes.

"You sound like a mindless drone. Secondly, me and Drew's relationship is none of your concern. For someone who loves God. You sure are very judgmental. You have no heaven or hell to put us in." Bianca said as Becky bald her fists.

"If you swing…." Bianca began.

"We will take you down." Marisol finished.

"I'm sure the president wouldn't want to lose her office." Becky challenged.

"I have less than 3 months here. It would be worth it." They looked at her as she backed off.

"You know what. I am so glad he exposed you." She walked off.

…

Maya held her heart. Waiting for the phone to ring. What would she tell her mom and dad? How would they react? They just arrived back in town. Before they could get rested, she would disrupt them….

"Mom…" Maya said in anguish as Mrs. Matlin was being put in the car by her husband. Her instincts did not fail her as her mind began to think of all the things that could have happened to her daughters.

"Baby calm down." Mrs. Matlin stated as her husband began to drive. Putting her phone on speaker, she sat in down in the cup holder. "Sweetie me and your dad are listening."

"…Katie got in a fight." The blonde stated as she heard the silence. "This boy did something bad to her and she hit him."

Listening to this confession, this didn't sound like their Katie. There had to be a valid reason for this. They didn't condone violence. At least with hands. Legal documents was more of their style.

"What exactly did he do? Did he grab her inappropriately? Was Jake around?" He asked growing angry as he set a course for the school. Thinking of another disrespect his daughter.

"No…." She answered shyly as her parents questioned, on the other side of the phone, with their eyes. "He didn't touch her." Maya blew a breath of relief glad she didn't have to be the one to tell them about "the break-up."

"Sweetie I know you don't want to get Katie in trouble, but how can we protect her if you won't tell us." Her mother persuaded.

"He uploaded a picture of her and Bianca together?" Maya confessed hoping Katie wouldn't get mad when she found out.

"Bianca? Torres' girlfriend. When did this happen?" They reacted. Mrs. Matlin questioned. Why would Katie want to hang out with a girl like that? What if Bianca was supplying her drugs? It would make sense why Audra wanted nothing to do with her.

"When you guys left. They went to Above the Dot. They were dancing. Like….girls dance….." Maya stated shyly.

"O lord." Mrs. Matlin concluded as her husband was still out the loop. "Baby they posted a picture." She concluded with her mother ESP.

"Don't worry. Jake's mom took it down." She stated as they signed in relief pulling the parking lot.

"Well we are here now. And hopefully we can take care of this." They said as they looked at one another hanging up the phone.

"Bianca of all the girls to be caught with." Her mother began preparing her face.

"Sweetie. Remember what we decided. We were going to try to be open-minded. The only thing we know of the girl is what Audra claims. You know she can't be trusted and no one is good enough for Drew." He said as his wife nodded.

….

Mr. Simpson looked at them as they avoided his glance. The office filled with many emotions right now. He waited for them as nothing was said. The hockey player vs. the SC former president.

"So no one wants to talk." He stated folding his hands. "Can someone please tell me why two of my brightest kids are here right now in front of me?" He asked.

"Katie?" He asked as she bit her lip. Nothing would make her talk because if she did, she would have to look at him. And if she did, she would rip him to pieces. Tae-Kwan-do taught her well.

"Luke?" He asked as the boy shook his head. Smiling smugly, he shook his head laughing softly at Katie's temper tantrum. Trying to hide that his cheek hurt like hell.

"I'm not saying anything until my parents are here." He stated firmly.

"Me either." Katie said as her stomach began to hurt. She wanted to cry but not here. Not in front of his face. The boy who made her face her true feelings. The boy who was making it so hard for her to accept herself in this new light. The urge was coming back. And she was becoming more stressed every second. Sitting here.

"Please can I go to the bathroom?" She asked as Simpson looked weary. "I had two bottles of water please?" she asked as she ran to the bathroom again. She thought she was fighting this. She was. With all of her ability she was. She had to let this pain go. Some how…. Lifting up the seat…she pulled her hair up…..and then….she heard a noise….crying…but a familiar cry. Bianca's cry. Bianca's cry!

Putting the seat down, she walked out. Seeing Binx's feet underneath the stoll.

"Bianca come out." Katie stated as Bianca obeyed. Seeing the brunette;s face….

"O my..Katie did you?" She asked as Katie shook her head.

"No…I wanted to though." She put her head down as Binx lifted it with her finger.

"I am so sorry that I put you through that by yourself. I am so sorry that I became your friend because you can do better than me. Everyone can." She shrugged.

"Binx…its….I can't talk about this now. My parents are on their way." She stated as she walked out. How could Bianca do that. She was on the brink of throwing up. Just her voice pulled her back. She was crying for her. Never had she seen that much emotion from one person.

Leaving Bianca behind, she walked out the bathroom as Drew passed her.

"Now you know what it feels like to be hurt." He stated walking passed Bianca as she said nothing.

…..

Mr. Simpson was preparing himself to endure the wrath of the Bakers against the Matlins. Vice versa. This was a principal's worst nightmare. Both families strong willed and didn't break easily. Their children were a product of this. Seeing Katie and Luke stare into space, they were preparing themselves too. Whether to lie or tell the truth, he had to be one step ahead.

Opening his door, a older bald man shook his hand. Sitting by Luke. His father he presumed. And the look on his face told him that he was ready. He had heard his staff say how truly religious he was and he didn't take kindly to free spirits. That explains Becky's ways. They were new to the town and didn't know what was in stored for him

Mr. Baker put his arm around his son as he stared at Katie. Trying to intimidate her. Katie gave him the same fearless stare back. He definitely chose the right kid to start a fight with.

"Sir, do not look at her like that." Simpson stated as the man looked at him straight in the eye.

"Obviously, we have a problem with administration. You send my kid home for making some comment and she slaps him and nothing happens to her but a talk." He said.

"It was a hateful remark…discrimination." The principal stood his ground.

"I call it the truth. That is how I raised my kids. They have the right to say whatever they want." He said loudly hearing the door open behind them. Katie turned her head smiling at them both.

"Not if it's too my daughter."Carl said to the other man who gritted his teeth. "Mr. Simpson." Mr. Matlin shook the man's hand. He knew the man was doing his job. He was a great administrator and treated his students fairly.

"Now that we are all here. Someone please talk. Children preferably. No parents. This is their time to express themselves." Simpson stated as Luke sat up in his seat.

"I was eating…and then she hit me." He stated as Katie's mouth dropped.

"That is not what happened. He called me words like Lesbo hoe. I wasn't going to take that. And I just…I hit him." She admitted as her parents looked at her.

"Why didn't you come to me again?" Simpson asked.

"If the suspension wouldn't stop him. What else would?" She said looking at her parents. "I'm sorry. I am." Her parents calmed her down still trying to wrap their minds around this incident.

"That sounds like a confession to me." Mr. Baker folded his arm as he and Luke stood up to celebrate a victory.

"Hold up. What caused this to happen?" Simpson asked as Luke got quiet.

"Him posting a picture of me and my friend dancing at a party together?" She stated trying to collect herself. She had to be strong.

"Don't you mean your lesbian lover? My son is a good kid. He is religious." Mr. Baker stated.

"Mr. Baker, at this school, hatred toward any group will not be tolerated. And I can not believe you condone your son's behavior." Simpson stated frankly.

"I am a minister." Mr. Baker stated.

"As well as closed minded." Mrs. Matlin stated as she gripped her armrest. Thankful she couldn't walk because she felt like she was literally about to jump on these two.

"Our daughter is not gay. And for you to make that assumption based on a picture is truly ignorant. What was your son accomplishing? It did not concern him?" Mrs. Matlin stated as Katie held her breath. She didn't know what she was now. Gay or straight. Sane or crazy.

"Because it is sin. And frankly I am proud of him for doing it. If you got a problem, get over it." The boy's father stood up.

"Let me tell you something." Mr. Matlin got in the man's face as Katie tried to pull him back. Mr. Simpson watched the apocalypse occur. "You really are new to this town. But if you and your family mess with my family you will need to prayer to save you. I will have you guys packing and out of town in less than 24 hours. The ministry you are trying to build won't even make it. If you didn't know, I'm a Matlin and obviously your son isn't so bright. I suggest you and him get out of my face…now…." The Bakers swallowed as their eyes grew big.

Simpson found himself scared too. Though the Matlins didn't throw their power in people's faces like the Torres, they could cause just as much damage.

"It's pretty heated now. Katie I have to suspend you for a couple of days. It is only fair." He said as she nodded. The Bakers walked out. At least they saw she didn't go unpunished.

"Don't worry. She will be punished." Mrs. Matlin stated as Katie's eyes saddened. She had a lot of explaining to do.

…


	16. A Drop in the Ocean

A Drop in the Ocean

Ron Pope

Chapter 16

…

They said nothing to them on the way home, Katie and Maya just looked out the window to avoid the confrontation. The questioning.

Katie couldn't believe how far off the Bakers were from God's true teaching. Did people like this really exist. And it scared her. It made her realize how these feelings …made her life harder to live with. What did her parents think of her? She hoped they weren't disappointed in her yet again. She hated when they weren't proud of her.

At least they took her side, they would have never done that before. Despite who the person was they knew she was friends with. Damn her. Damn Bianca for making her life so hectic, but exhilarating. Never had Jake made her feel so many emotions at once. Looking at her phone, Bianca texted her.

_Please just talk to me. Ik I avoided you but I had good reason. You should have let me handled Luke. He is the same as Drew._

Katie found herself unknowingly smiling. Bianca still wanted to look out for her. Her close friend. That couldn't be. Marisol told her it was ok to have these feelings, but it wasn't. Because a struggle was always at least she knew her friend loved her no matter what.

As they walked in the house, they sat in the living room. Their father pacing as they watched him with worry. Sitting on their hands, the girls knew they had some explaining to do.

"Start talking now." He said firmly. Katie thought carefully deciding her words.

"Me and Bianca started hanging out. And then people started to make a big deal out of it." She said. It was the truth on the surface.

"We know. Audra was trying to call us. Not that her opinion can be taken into consideration much but you know that girl is bad news." Mrs. Matlin said as Carl held his tongue.

"No she's not." Maya defended. "Bianca carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and no one ever seems to give her a chance…except Katie." Katie smiled at her sister. Defending her..

"She has no one…me and Mare took her underneath our wing. Do you know how much physical and sexual torture she has endured? And Mrs. Torres just treats her like crap and so does Drew. Life isn't fair to her." Katie said.

"Katie I admire you for your heart. And I know we said we would try to be better parents but this is pushing it…even for you. We didn't even put our bags down. We had to go straight to Degrassi." She said with tart.

"What did the picture look like?" She asked Katie as she swallowed.

"Two girls dancing." she her parents looked at her accusingly.

"It had to be some dancing for him to think that you are gay. Is there anything else I should know?" Mr. Matlin sat down beside his daughter. He wanted his daughters to be able to tell him anything. Now he wished they kept lying to them.

"…you guys are going to find out anyway. Me and Jake are no longer together." She said as his mouth dropped. Mrs. Matlin had to leave the room before she exploded.

"Mom it's for the best." Katie said loudly as the woman rode way from her.

"Go to your room." Mr. Matlin began to shake to keep from throwing something across the room. He told Katie as she obeyed.

"Dad for once think about Katie." Maya said as she followed her sister upstairs.

The two parents watched as their children left, going to their bedroom closing the door. Carl began to pace trying to process the events in his head. His wife just stared as her frustration flared.

"Can someone please tell me how in 3 weeks, this could happen?" He asked as she was still silent. "Gwen tell me I am dreaming." He sat on the bed.

"I know we said we would try but I feel like this more than we can bear. Katie's suspended. Never before has she acted like that. Even when she was sick…never….what if Bianca's behind this." Gwen asked hoping her husband could answer.

"I don't know…and then this picture." He stated as he grabbed his phone calling Frank.

"What are you doing?" His wife asked.

"Getting in touch with Frank and Celeste." He said as she nodded. A discussion needed to happen.

….

Jake looked at Marisol as she diligently took notes in Mr. Perino's class. She was still angry about today. It didn't help that Luke was in the class with her. Glaring daggers at him, he made sure to stay out of her way.

It wasn't fair how Luke got to sit in class, unfazed by what he did to her friend. But judging the way, he was avoiding her gaze, something had happened to wipe the smug grin off his face. To the left of her Bianca sat beside her, but she was gone. Correction, she had skipped…to go see Katie.

As she walked to turn in her assignment, she saw how Jake was staring at her. They had admitted their feelings to one another. And she couldn't even celebrate it all because of this chaos. As the bell rang, she thanked God.

"Marisol." Jake ran after her. Grabbing her hand as he took her to the roof. She, without thinking squeezed it back. "You can't worry about them." He opened the door for her.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it." She stated looking into his eyes. "And I'm sorry for being difficult." She apologized shrugging.

"Wait…is the mighty Marisol apologizing?" He stated sarcastically laughing.

"Shut up." She hit him playfully. "It's just that we told each other how we felt and I have been concentrating on the romantic chaos of Bianca and Katie." She stated biting her lip. She wanted to kiss him. She always wanted to do that. But this time, she wanted the right opportunity to present itself. Looking down, she tried to walk back inside as he grabbed her waist from behind.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in her ear as she began to shake. He was making her nervous. Turning her around, he looked in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. And her eyes told him the same thing. Gently leaning in, she pushed him back gently.

"Jake….I can't do this." Marisol said. For once she would be level-headed and not think with her hormones. "I can't do this if you can't take me seriously. I see how Drew and Mike look at me. Like I am a piece of meat. Before my junior year, I would have wanted that attention. I don't now. I want to be valued." She said.

"Marisol I want to be valued too. Do you know what it was like being trapped in a relationship? Until I finally took charge. My dad is mad, but I can actually say I don't care because I made the best choice for me." He said. "I want this. I do." He stated touching her cheeks.

"I want you to." She said he kissed her. Their mouths moving together. Not wanting to stop. Moving his hands to her back, she rested her hands on his chest. He was so tall, but she liked it like this.

….

Mr. Matlin looked at his business partner who was still furious. Everyone in the room was furious. Nothing could make this work.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to hear this while you were recovering Gwen." Mr. Frank stated as the maid brought them some tea. "We are still trying to grasp it ourselves and we don't know what to do."

"Because honestly there is nothing we can do about this. You know as parents we can only guide." Celeste watched the Matlins faces frown.

"You know. I would never wish the feeling of losing a child on anyone. And when Katie was struggling, I felt a piercing in my heart. And I don't want to push to hard because she I may lose her. But I don't want her to forget who she is as a person." Gwen stated.

"But that's the thing. Do we really know our children? Since day one, they have always done things to please us." Mr. Matlin said looking at Frank as he sat up on the couch..

"And when the opportunity comes for us too understand, we reject it." Frank stated. "I had this vision of Jake taking over my dynasty, but he doesn't want it. And I can't blame him because it is his own path."

"This isn't about us. It is about our children. And what makes them happy." Celeste said. "We should have called Mrs. Torres." She joked as they laughed.

"Tell me about it. She has this personal vendetta against any girl who likes her son." Celeste nodded at Gwen's comment. "Did you see the picture?"

"I don't want to see it honestly. Because I can only handle so much in one day. I don't know Bianca personally, but I don't know where I am trying to go with this. " She put her hand on her head.

"From what Jake tells me about her, Drew really takes her for granted. He parades her around like she is useless without him." She stated as Frank looked at her.

"He never told me that." Frank stated.

"Because you don't listen. I just started to myself." She stated. "Over the past weeks, he has come to look out for them both. I don't think she is bad as Audra claims she is. I honestly remember what she thought about me when I married Frank. She hates anyone who doesn't have "new money."

"You're right. Walking in the principle's office, my head was blown away by the ignorance of the Bakers. But it is under control now." They all nodded.

…..

The librarian adjusted her glasses as she put the books on the shelf. Seeing Bianca sit down in the corner of the room, she approached her. She had noticed how no one ever gave her a chance. The old woman wanted to be that person for the young girl. She remembered how lonely she use to feel in high school. All she wanted was some to show her guidance. She took on the responsibility of being the troubled girl's guardian angel. Walking up to Bianca, her hair over her face, tears streamed.

"Bianca dear." The librarian grabbed her hand smiling at the young girl as they sat down in the chairs. She told Marisol she was going to see Katie, but how could she when she was so weak.

"Mrs. Peters. Why can't I change who I am? Maybe if I did, this wouldn't be so hard," She stated. Bianca didn't have too many constant people in her life and for some reason she held on to the older woman. Coming to her for insight.

"Because there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. As many times as I have helped you, I have never been proud of anyone as I am of you. You don't need Drew. He needed you. You reminded him of how weak he was. How much fight he lacked. That is why you two were at odds with each other." Bianca sniffled realizing that she thought Drew was the reason for her tears. Not mostly.

"I can see that now, but now I have these feelings for someone that won't go away."Bianca stated as the woman looked in the girl's eyes.

"That's life dear. Every day something happens that opens our eyes to new possibilities, but will you take it?" Bianca shrugged at her comment. It was true.

"Do you need a ride home? The bell rings in 10 minutes."

"Yes I do." The curly haired girl helped put the books on the shelf for the woman.

…

Drew walked in the convenience store, seeing one of the hockey players at the register, he relaxed. Walking to the back, he looked at his choices. One of these would make this stench of disappointment fade away. He could feel the liquid down his throat now. This was his reward for Bianca putting him through hell. For the constant excuses he had to give his mom about her behavior. Opening the glass door, he looked around to see if any adults were around. Getting a six pack, he took it to his friend who checked it out for him with no regard. Walking to his car, he drove as he parked right outside of Bianca's apartment. Taking a sip, he would wait for her to come. He had something to tell her and she was going to listen.

…..

The four of them sitting together. Like at a round table. Deciding important issues. But nothing was more important than their children

"Let's just hope, the man doesn't try anything too drastic. He is a religious tyrant with a complex." Celeste stated as she crossed her legs. "I mean Katie has gone through a lot. She doesn't need to see her sexual orientation slandered as well." They all nodded.

"If I ask a question, can we all be honest? Mr. Matlin asked as they all nodded.

"Are we good parents? Because we have known about our children's state of mind for so long and we decided to over look it. We are not. I want Katie to be independent to make her own decisions. And then when she wanted too I shoved the idea of Jake down her throat."

"We all did. And the same with Jake." Mr. Martin stated as his wife held his hand. "You know I want my son to be proud of me not because of my power but for me. He has tried to talk to me. Tell me how he feels but I can't look at him. All I will see is his disappointment towards me." Frank rested his hand on his head as Celeste rubbed his back.

"I know this is random but I think we need to see that picture." Gwen said as Celeste nodded.

"No you don't. It is irrelevant to the matter. You know Katie is gay." Celeste tried to give her friend some assurance.

"I just hate how the Bakers were trying to use this on my daughter. Please show me. I know i didn't want to see it before." She stated.

"But we need to see it." Mr. Matlin stated as the Martins shook their head asking for the maid to give them the laptop from the other room. "We took the page down, but Audra sent us an original." Celeste selected the picture as the Matlin's mouths dropped.

Mr. Matlin closed the screen. His mind just paused at the sheer look.

"Could this be true? Could she be gay?" Mrs. Matlin asked aloud hoping her friends could anwer.."that would explain why her feelings faded over time. What if the signs were there but we overlooked it. O my God. O my God. O my God."

Never before has parenting been this hard than at this instant.

…..

"So glad mom let me check out with you." Maya let her sister rest her head on her shoulder. It was nice seeing that Katie needed her as much as she needed her. She was proud of her for standing up to that jerk Luke. She was even proud of her father for stepping up and taking charge.

Katie was glad her parents didn't ask her about Bianca because she didn't know what to tell them. What were her feelings for the girl? She had to stop this game with herself. She knew. It wasn't denial anymore. And she didn't regret it anymore. Looking up at Maya, the blonde bit her lip.

"I know this may seem bad, but I am glad you hit Luke. He had no right to judge your feelings for Bianca." She stated aloud.

"That is what "this " is. These are feelings. When I am near her…everything is clear and I don't have to pretend. I have never felt this way about anyone or thing." She stated. "I got to go." She jumped up from the bed.

"No you can't. Dad grounded you." Maya stated. Since when did her sister ever disobey her dad.

Katie saw the way her sister looked at her. And she knew it herself. Never had she ever been brave like this. To challenge her parents. She could take on the whole school but her parents were her weakness. But it was to focus on things more important. Like her heart. And right now it was telling her find Bianca.

"Maya I have done everything they have asked of me and then some. For once I need to do something I want to do." She grabbed her keys as he sister watched her leave.

…

Drew drank the last beer as he saw her get out of this woman's car. A smile on her face. Why was she smiling and he wasn't. The liquor invaded his mind. Causing him to grow madder of his true feelings for her. He was going to make her listen regardless. Waiting for 10 minutes, he shut his door, walking slowly being careful not to stumble. He was buzzed, not fully drunk. He had a high tolerance for alcohol. Knocking on the door, he prepared himself.

Bianca dropped her bag at the door as she looked at her phone. Katie hadn't called her back yet. She got what she wished for. The girl needed to be away from her. Hearing the knock, she opened the door.

"Drew." She said in alarm seeing him stumble a bit. Why didn't she look through the peep hole? Trying to close the door in his face, he came through easily.

"Go home."She put space between the two. Observing his eyes, she rolled hers."You are drunk." She folded her arms. Never had he done this to get attention, but she didn't know if she was supposed to be upset that he didn't get the message or happy that she was still what he thought about.

"No…I have something to say. Toooo you." He pointed at her accusingly. "You put me through helllll." He said leaning against the door as he found himself walking to the couch. His head was spinning a a little bit.

"You put yourself through hell. And I am not having this conversation with you anymore." She said. Did he drive here?

"What part of no do you not understand? Do you not know how you playedddddd me for a fool Binx. How long I hand to walked aroundddddd knowing that something was going on between you twooooo.? To know I was losing you another girrrrlllll." He slured as he stood up approaching her.

"Tell me when it happened?" He asked as she ignored him. Trying to walk out the house, he grabbed her wrist as she yelped

"No." She stated breaking free pushing him back. It not like she knew herself. They just happened. Maybe when she met her at the club. Her bright blue eyes and her dark hair.

"Tell me now." He yelled.

"I don't know." She screamed. "I don't know" She held up her hands dramatically. "It just happened ok. I didn't plan for it to but it did. She gets me. Unlike you and she doesn't try to change me." She stated not understanding why she was having this conversation with her tipsy ex.

"Why couldn't you have left me for Mike? Or Luke? I could live down the embarrassment easiterrrr." He stated as she swallowed.

"Yeah that would be a relief to your mom." She stated.

"Bianca, don't talkkkkk about her like thatttt. She onllyyy wants what is best for me." He said drunkenly. "But I can't listen to her because I love you." He tried to kiss her as she pushed him back.

"Go home." She stated as he gripped her wrists once more.

"You are hurting me." His fingers gripped into her skin as she kicked him.

Katie held her stomach as she walked to her apartment. What would she say? Was she even there? her train of thought was disrupted when she walked to her door hearing noises from the other side. Bianca and…Drew. But she heard the struggling of the two. Her heart racing she opened the door. She saw his hands on her.

"Get off of her." She said as he backed away. Katie pushed him back as he fell down.

"I was just trying to make you listen." He stood up looking at Bianca who avoided his gaze.

"You know what you two deserve each other. The basketcase and the slut." He left the apartment.

"You ok? Katie stated as she closed the door. Not caring wheter Drew was driving or not.

"Yeah nothing I couldn't have handled." She said. ""Thanks for the rescue." She smiled as Katie examined her wrists. Running her fingers along the red marks.

"I came became I needed to be here." Katie stated as Bianca listened.

"You shouldn't have though. And you are so stubborn because you cant even see that I am trash." Bianca stated as walked to her room. Katie followed.

"Why cant you look me in the eyes?" Katie asked as Bianca sat on her bed.

"Because there is nothing to say. Life would better if you would stay away from me. Look how I messed up Drew. He just left here. And I don't care about him being drunk because the only thing I care about right now is you." Bianca stated as Katie sat down beside her.

"All I can think about is you too." Katie grabbed her hand holding it. Admiring Binx's curly locks, she ran her fingers through them. Bianca couldn't ignore the look in her eyes. And she sure, hers mirrored Katie's.

"Katie I'm in trouble and it's the kind of trouble that I don't want help with. All my life I have been the odd girl out and for once I feel like I have a place. Do I?" Bianca bit her lip asking with her eyes as Kaitie looked at the girl.

Katie didn't know how to answer the question. Actions spoke louder than words. And right now, she wanted to show Bianca. Folding her lips, they looked into each other's eyes. Asking her the question Katie leaned in, slowly. Please don't push me back. She could smell Binx's lip gloss. So close. Bianca's heart beat faster as she found herself leaning in. This was happening to her. Now. At this moment….

_Ring Ring_

Katie's phone rang. It was her mother. Should she ignore it? Wait she couldn't. It was her mother. Looking at Bianca, she jumped up quickly capturing her emotions. She almost kissed Katie. And she wanted too. What about Drew? Did he get home safely?

Katie bit her lip hating that their moment was interrupted. Damn. Looking at Bianca, Katie frowned. She really did want to kiss her. She couldn't get it out her mind. She was moments from letting herself go.

"…mom." Katie said in fear.

"Don't mom us. You know the rules when you are grounded? Wherever you are you have 15 minutes to get here." Mrs. Matlin huffed as Carl sat down on the couch. He really needed a drink.

"I cant mom. I am across town." She said in alarm.

"That's not my problem. Why are you across town anyways?"

"With Bianca?" Katie began seeing the look on her mother's face in her head. "Before you blow up please listen. Drew almost attacked her. I came to help." She somewhat lied. There was nothing wrong with manipulating a story.

"What? Is she alright?" Mrs. Matlin asked as her husband looked with question.

"Yeah…but I am bringing her home. She is a little shaken up." Katie watched seeing the girl shiver somewhat.

"Just come home Katie." Her mother stated not wanting to argue. She was exhausted.

"Come on." Katie said as Bianca looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? We almost kissed and you are acting like it never happened." Bianca stated. Never had she been one to fully express her feelings.

"Well Drew literally barged into your apartment and attacked you and you are pretending that never happened." Katie stated. "Please I am trying to protect you. Let me." Katie stated as Bianca nodded. She would let it go for now, but tomorrow they talk. She would settle for a good night sleep.


	17. A Drop in the Ocean part 2

A Drop in the Ocean

Part 2

Chapter 17

…

Cam saw her once again on her windowsill. And every time, she blew his mind away. Everything about her did. The way her eyes glowed when she listened to music, the way her nose crinkled when she was mad. But she was there for the people who needed her.

Looking in his driveway, he saw her parents' car. They were back. Now he didn't know what to do when he needed her to talk. No parent would let their daughter invite a boy in her room after eight. And not talk about his life, but just to check up on her. Hearing her voice wasn't good enough. Opening his windowsill, he waved at her.

Smiling brightly, she waved as she grabbed her phone, holding it in the air. Taking the hint, he called her as she answered.

"Hey babe." He said seeing Maya blush at his endearment.

"Hey." She said looking at him from afar. "Sorry you can't come over." She shrugged looking at him as he shook his head.

"That's alright. I like seeing you like this. With the wind blowing in your hair. The light makes you look like an angel." He said as she bit her lips. She had to tell her parents soon. She couldn't keep Cam away from them. But everything dealing with Katie sent them flying.

"I will tell them about us. I just don't think now is the right time." She shrugged. "But I promise. I will" she smiled.

"I know you will. It will be the happiest and scariest day of my life." He said laughing.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because I know your dad will burn into me. You are his baby." He stated as he saw a car drive into her driveway. Looking down, Maya saw Katie with Bianca as they walked inside the house. Looking at Cam, she shrugged. Katie was in for it, she took one of their cars without permission.

"I will talk to you later." She said as Cam nodded sensing future trouble.

"Night babe." He smiled hanging up.

….

Pulling up in the driveway, Katie saw her still shaking. The adrenaline was catching up to her. Bianca was preparing for another winless fight. A fight that would tear her down even more. She shouldn't have come, but she couldn't say no to Katie. It was hard to do.

The Matlins looked out the window seeing the two girls. Katie had her arm around the girl who could barely walk. Gwen felt guilty for even thinking evil thoughts about the girl after seeing this. Carl took a deep breath as both walked in slowly.

"Mom. I know you two are mad but I had to do this." Kate said as Bianca refused to look in their faces. She was tired of being the objet of ridicule. Seeing this, Mrs. Matlin handed the girl some water.

"Let's sit and talk." Mr. Matlin said as they gathered in the living room. Maya hid in the hallway. Wanting to hear.

"Before we talk, I just want to say that I am sorry for everything I put Katie through." Bianca looked at the adults. "It is my fault. Everything is. I'm just like Mrs. Torres claims me to be." She said as Katie rubbed her back. Her parents noticed the way the two girls interacted with one another.

"Bianca and Katie, I don't know what all has happened while we were gone. But we would never mistreat you. We aren't like the Torres family." Gwen smiled at the girl.

"That's what got me in this mess. Drew did. And everything started to unravel. "Bianca told them what Drew had done. Mrs. Matlin's eyes grew big as she grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Bianca panicked as Gwen looked at the girl.

"Talking to Audra one on one."

"No you can't. Please don't. She is going to blame me. Just like with Tensley. Please. I just want to sleep tonight. Drew didn't hurt me badly. I can handle myself." She stated as Katie calmed her friend down.

"I will show you the guest bedroom." Mr. Matlin stated. For now he would keep them separated . They didn't have time to react at how the girls were acting towards one another. The look in their eyes for one another. Dear God. Was it true?

Following the man, Bianca watched as he turned on the light. Walking inside the room, she refused to believe everything would be ok. They were good friends with the Torres'. They would probably help Audra move her out of town away from their children.

"Mr. Matlin." Bianca watched the man take the pillows off the bed. "Thank you so much. And I promise I will be gone tomorrow morning before school." She said as the man nodded.

Poor girl. No one was on her side. And she was persecuted for being herself. The sad part is that if this had happened before Katie's incident, she would have never stepped foot in their house. But parents learn from their children. And sometimes a child needed to know that they mattered.

"Bianca no one is throwing you out. Get some sleep." He turned out the light as Binx laid her head down. Why was she so far away from Katie? She needed her now, but her parents separated them for a reason.

…

Drew sat in his car, crying. Hitting his head into his steering wheel. Until it hurt. Sitting back in his seat, he opened another beer. He couldn't drive off. Not because he was tipsy and he knew he shouldn't drink and drive. It was because of his heart. It hurt too much. He could feel the piercing now and no alcohol could take it away.

He remembered seeing Katie take Bianca with her as she drove away. What did she have that he didn't have? When did she stop being his? He realized he had a high tolerance when he finished his last one. Looking at his phone, he saw his mom calling him. Ignoring her, he closed his eyes. He didn't want her to push him with Tensly. That was just to drown the pain away. He could always go back her. She would always be there for him. Like she was before Bianca.

Opening his eyes, he saw Marisol and Jake walk hand and hand.

Marisol had convinced him to take the bus with her to see Bianca. And he couldn't refuse. He had never ridden one and he was quite curious. He was embarrassed, he had experienced traveling the world every summer with his family…and he had never ridden a bus. Maybe that was why he liked Marisol so much. She experienced both worlds: from traveling to riding the bus. She enjoyed the simple things.

Marisol laughed as she had to pull him up the stairs as the bus stopped for them. As he looked at the individuals, they stared at him as he was in the wrong place. A Martin on a bus. The world was ending. Sitting down, she grabbed his hand as he held it back.

"See. It's not that bad." She teased smiling at him as he shyly grinned.

"No it's not. I need to experience more of this." He said looking at her lips wanting to kiss her again.

"Thanks for coming with me to go see Bianca. Katie isn't answering her phone." She shrugged. "I know what you are going to say, but I just have this feeling that something has happened." She said as he touched her cheek.

"I know you are not going to budge." He stated. "But remember, you can't carry the world on your shoulders." He smiled as he pecked her lips. Passengers began to look at the two. She wasn't Katie. And their relationship wasn't any of their business. Pulling the string to signal the driver, they left walking.

Thankfully the street lights were on. And it wasn't too late so they were safe enough. Holding hands, they walked as Marisol squinted her eyes.

"Isn't that Drew's car."She asked as they walked closer. It had to be him. A sports car in this setting stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah. It is." Jake said as he looked at the license plate. Walking up to the window, he saw Drew sitting in the driver's seat. Eyes red. He didn't know from the alcohol he saw on the floor or from crying. Seeing this, Jake opened his door and helped him into the back seat, while Marisol got into the passenger seat.

"If you are looking for Bianca, she left with Katie." He told them. Jake could only nod smelling alcohol on his breath. Poor Drew.

"Jake…how diiddd I get myself in this mess?" He asked as Marisol turned her head away from him. The sight of him was sickening. The beer smell on his clothes, the bloodshot eyes. Pathetic.

"What happened?" Jake asked hating looking at his friend like this.

"I just wanted to talk to her. Tell her how she much I risked for her. How much she should appreciate me." Drew laid down on the seat. His head was hurting.

"Why does everything always have to be about you?" Marisol asked as the tan boy groaned. "You treated her like an object. You thought you could sculpt her. Change her. and when she was more refined she would be putty in your hands because you helped her."

"Shutttt upppp Marisol." Drew said.

"Don't tell her to shut up." Jake said calmly as Marisol smiled at him. "I am going to take you home. Where are your keys?" Jake answered his own question seeing them in the cup holder.

"No don't. Please take me to your house. I just drank 6 beers. It's nothing. I will be better tomorrow morning." Jake didn't argue with Drew.

…..

Katie watched her father take Bianca to the other side of the house. The message was clear; they were to be separated. And looking at her mother, Katie was clueless. But she hoped the mother understood why she did what she did.

"Mom don't you see why I did this." Katie said low as her mother rubbed her temples.

"Sweetie I understand. But it is not your job to protect her." Her mother watched as Katie's eyes nearly watered. "Mom I cant do that she is my friend."

"Katie too much has happened today and I haven't had time to think. Go to bed." She said sternly as Katie obeyed. Waiting for Carl, they said nothing as they got ready for bed. Laying together side by side. The events rolling in their head.

"I am going to tell them I can't make it tomorrow." Carl said randomly staring at the ceiling. "Because apparently, I won't be able to sleep tonight." He stated as Gwen only shook her head.

"Me either. Did you see how they were with each other. The way Katie touched her. I mean it is pretty clear." Gwen began to cry.

"What if we are overanalyzing this?" Carl stated. "What if she was comforting a friend in need? I mean she never acted this way towards Marisol."

"But she feels more comfortable around girls than guys. She always did." Gwen stated. "We have too much on our plate. She has too much on her plate. I don't want people to mistreat her if it is true or not." Gwen stated.

"So you really believe Katie is gay." Carl shook his head. What they didn't see was Katie eavesdropping.

"I don't know dear. I just don't know. And I don't think she knows. What if she is misinterpreting her feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Carl, is…both girls just left troublesome relationships in different ways. They see how similar they are somehow. Katie has always had a big heart. And Bianca is definitely wounded. Poor girl. How could she deal with Audra? I would push her in traffic myself." Gwen bit her lip. "That was mean. Sorry." They laughed.

"Bianca really isn't that bad. I can tell she has had a hard life, but she is a fighter. And Katie needs to learn how to fight.

"So what do we do? Tell her not to hang out with Bianca." Gwen asked.

"I don't know babe. Maybe would should play it by ear. But I will be having a talk with Audra." Carl said.

"Bianca will stay here with us for a little bit." Gwen stated as he kissed her forehead closing his eyes. Was this best. Letting this stranger stay with them. She was conflicted because Bianca needed to feel safe and secure…but her daughter.

Katie examined what her mother said. Were these feelings just sheer gratitude. When they were about to kiss she felt the heat. The tension between them. What if it was just some impulse to try something new. To get rid of the pain of being alone.

…

Jake saw his friend fall asleep on the floor. Drew was knocked out. The light snore indicated this. Shaking his head he called his mother. She had to know something. Bianca definitely put him through the ringer. No girl ever had that strong affect on his friend . ever.

"Mrs. Torres." He stated calmly. Hopefully she could not tell. His father taught him well.

"Have you seen Drew, Jake? I tried calling his phone. I am about to start driving around…" She stated in panic.

"Mrs. Torres. He is here. He fell asleep after doing physics." Jake laughed being as convincing as he could.

"Well that's good to know." She said as he hung up. She was relieved to know he was safe. But the pit of her stomach was hurting. Something happened. Her instincts were never wrong. And she would never find out.


	18. Jar of Hearts

Jar of Hearts

Christina Perry

Chapter 18

…

Carl prepared his mind as he walked into Audra's office. Putting a smile on his face, he spoke to her executives with a friendly voice. He didn't want to suspect a thing. This was family business and he didn't want them to try to pry and probe in their business. Seeing her behind the glass door, she was on the phone. Opening it, he closed the blinds, putting on his serious face.

"Let me call you back later." She said to a client looking at Carl's serious face. Something must have happened that she needed to know. He never made office trips like this.

"Hello Carl. Has something happened?" She asked as she saw his demeanor.

"Yes. It is a problem and it goes by the name of Audra." Carl folded his arms as he refused to sit.

"What do I do? You guys are always trying to accuse me of something." Audra stood up making herself a cup of coffee, nonchalantly.

"Because you do. You always get too involved in Drew's life. You see Thomas doesn't Audra." He stated.

"That's because he is too busy with work." Audra said defensively taking a sip. Sure that was the reason.

"The point is that you care about the wrong things in Drew's life. He never does anything wrong. Do you even know where he was last night?" Carl asked as Audra sipped some more.

"Yeah he was with Jake. They were studying." She said confidently.

"Bullshit and you know it." He said as her face dropped.

"He literally barged into Bianca's house drunk and nearly hurt her." He said as her face showed shocked. Bianca again.

"That damn Bianca. She is always finding ways to get into his life." Audra grabbed her phone as Carl took it away from her.

"First of all, did you not hear what I just said? Drew tried to attack her. He likes her. And the minute you get that through your head you can accept it." He stated as Audra frowned.

"I can't except it because I know it is just a phase. She is the forbidden fruit." She said with venom. "The fact that she knows she has power over him…"

"You are really crazy. You should listen to yourself. Bianca has done nothing wrong. And you are not going to intimidate her anymore."

"You are accusing me but what if it were your daughter. Excuse me for trying to protect my son." She stated firmly.

"You can protect them but in the end, they have to make their own decisions." He stated.

"Says the parents who were nearly forcing their daughter to be with Jake." She stated in wit.

"Audra you couldn't be any more right, but…but eventually I will get over it. I have too. Because if we don't, we will push them away. I can't risk Katie becoming bulimic and trying to lighten the pain with prescription drugs." He stated as Audra took a deep breath.

"I see where you are coming from, but Drew is in a better mind than that." She tried to convince him.

"He can't be if he started drinking and nearly attacked Bianca."

"Bianca probably lied about that."

"Judging by her red wrists she wasn't." He stated as Audra shook her head in defiance.

"I like how you are trying to convince me to lay off of her, but what about her and Katie." She pulled out the picture of the two girls. His mind was blown that she printed it out. Audra needed to get a life…quickly.

"The way they are too close to one another. There is something there. And I know you are ignoring it because you don't know what to do." Audra pleaded.

"Audra, you are right. I don't. But me and Gwen are choosing to handle Katie step by step. " He refused to tell her that Bianca stayed the night over.

"This girl doesn't need to be around our children. Katie isn't stable enough yet." Mrs. Torres said as Carl got defensive.

"Katie is stronger than you think and you trying to manipulate me shows how desperate you are." Carl walked out the office trying to fix his face. But he couldn't. Audra was manipulative. Very conniving. But he would have to convince Bianca to stay with them because he knew what that woman was capable of.

….

Bianca woke up to smell of eggs. Walking to the kitchen she saw Gwen cooking. And she was amazed by it. Sure their kitchen was wheelchair assessable but seeing her in action blew her mind. Gwen, hearing her footsteps looked up smiling.

"Good morning." The woman said as she turned over the sausage on the other pan. Hopefully the girl got more sleep than she did.

"Good morning." Bianca said shyly as stood by the stove. She didn't know how to act around the woman. And what happened last night felt like an out of body experience.

"Do you like your eggs scrabbled?" She asked as the girl noidded. "Good. You need a good meal after last night. You know me and Carl were talking and we want you to stay with us for a little bit." She stated.

"I am fine. I am not a charity case." Bianca said defensively as Mrs. Matlin looked at her.

"I didn't say that. We just want you her until this Drew calms down. We don't want Audra to approach you personally. Think about it. You would also be closer to the school."

"And not living on the rough part of town. " She said with attitude. "I knew it. You guys are just like the Torres family. I don't need handouts. I am fine and I have made it by myself for 18 years."

"Bianca you need to stop thinking that everyone is against you. You have been hurt so much that you think everyone is out to take from you rather than give." Gwen said putting her food on a plate.

"I knew you families talked. This isn't about my abuse…it is about how I try to be nice and people think I have ulterior motives…but you guys do. Drew wanted to change me. His mother was against me since day one. Katie is the only person who has accepted me for who I am." Bianca bit her lip hating that she admitted that.

"We don't have ulterior motives….." Gwen stated.

"Yeah right. You guys want me here so you can keep a good eye on me. I am not dumb. I might not be rich and pristine, but I do know a con when I see it. You guys don't care about me all." She said folding her arms.

"Bianca I don't know what I want honestly. I see you two together. But I have never seen Katie at peace like she is with you. And I care because Katie cares for you. And I trust her instincts but honestly I think you two just need to figure out what is happening here. Is it real or are both of you latching on to each other because you feel …I don't even know." She gave Bianca her plate as she ate.

Katie and Maya walked in together. Seeing Bianca avert her eyes, Katie knew they were at square one. And they would both try to act as if they weren't hurt by this. Maya sat between the two as Katie looked at Bianca's morning glow. She was simply gorgeous.

Maya felt her phone ring. Looking at the message, she smiled brightly.

_Morning babe. Cant wait to see you._

"That must be a very funny text Tori sent you." Gwen stated as Maya nodded. Katie decided to help her sister.

"Mom there is a boy who lives across the street. We've been taking him to school. His parents are going through a bitter divorce." Katie stated as Bianca kept eating trying to not notice how Katie's voice relaxed her.

"The Saunders boy?" Gwen asked as they nodded. "Definitely do that. By the way Bianca is staying with us for a little bit. We don't want Mrs. Torres to be…well…Mrs. Torres. At least here, she will have someone on her side." Gwen said as Maya smiled at Bianca, who smiled back.

Bianca said nothing as Katie drove them to school. She was afraid to. Especially with Cam in the backseat holding Maya. Looking at the in the rear view window, she wished she had that. That affection. Looking at her fingers on the steering wheel, she wanted to touch them. Kiss them. She looked out the window seeing that Katie was obviously trying not to focus on her.

She didn't know what to do about Bianca. She almost kissed her; never had Katie ever made the first move. Was she following her heart? Or what she thought her heart was telling her. Pulling up the school parking lot, she saw Drew get out of Tensley's car. Bianca saw too. And she pretended not to see it.

…..

Marisol walked by the hockey team glaring daggers at them. Especially Drew. How he hurt Bianca. Maya told her last night. She smiled at how sneaky Maya could be. She thought Drew stayed the night over Jake.

"Don't worry about her." Mike said as he watched Marisol. She didn't want him and he would have to accept it.

"Whatever man." Drew closed his locker seeing Katie at hers. HE saw how they stared at him when he got out of Tensley's car. Good. He wanted them to see. If they could act unaffected by him, he could do the same thing. The blonde did anything he asked her to.

Walking to Katie, she ignored him. She didn't want to get into another fight with another ignorant boy.

"O so now you are speechless." Drew stated as the brunette put her books in her bag. "I hope you got what you wanted." His arrogance was rubbing her the wrong way and she was losing patience.

"You are so stupid Drew. You don't even care about Bianca's happiness. All you care is that she is yours. She is not your property. She has feelings and emotions. And that is why you lost her. Because of yourself and your mother. You are a coward. What you did to her last night. You scared her half to death. For once take responsibility for your actions." She yelled as people stopped as listened.

He could say nothing as he listened to her yell. And she was right. He didn't mean to hurt her. At least not physically.

"And I am glad she broke up with you in the first place because you hurt her emotionally. And no you can't convince her to go back with you." She stated slamming the locker.

"Is it because she wants you?" He asked in anger.

"No. she doesn't want me." She lied. It's not like they had a chance anyway to be together. "By the way she stopped talking to me." Katie walked off seeing Marisol at the end of the hallway with Jake. Many would think it was odd to not be mad at Jake and Marisol for being together, but they matched more in her opinion. She couldn't want Jake like that anyway.

"My life is constant drama." She stated resting her head on Marisol's shoulder.

"Tell me about it. You and Bianca so near and far apart." Katie asked with her eyes at Marisol's comment. "Maya told me." She stated.

"And I didn't tell Drew she was staying with you." Jake added.

"Thanks for that." Katie stated as they nodded.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Marisol asked. "Are you up for it?"

"Shoot I forgot. The open house for the athletes." Katie hit her head. "Yeah. I am." Marisol looked at her like she was not convinced.

…..

Bianca couldn't believe how Drew got in Katie's face, but it wasn't her place to say anything to one another. They were not together. Wait. She wasn't gay. She didn't have the right to protect Katie. But she did. And these feelings got her in this predicament in the first place. Walking down the hall, she noticed how girls were rushing to get out of her way.

"If it means anything, I don't think you should stay away from Katie." Maya told Bianca as they walked to their class.

"Maya one thing I have learned is that unhappy endings are just as realistic as happy endings." She stated sadly walking past the SC room. Seeing Katie. She said nothing.

"Are you still shaken up? You don't have to pretend to be so hard you know." Maya stated as Bianca shrugged.

"I have never seen him like that. The rage in his eyes. I didn't know I could do that to him." She stated guiltily as people walked passed the odd combination. She remembered his black eyes. His deep yell at her.

"It wasn't you. It was himself. Don't forget that" Maya said as went to her class.

It was hard to do. Usually this guilt would make her go back to him, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

…..

Marisol looked up from paperwork as she heard the noise from her laptop. Walking to the computer, she looked up seeing Katie eat some chips.

Looking at the twitter page, she saw Tensley's latest tweet.

_Tonight I'm hanging out with DrewTheOne #DegrassiAthletesOpenHouse._

As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Katie looked at her at the screen. Seeing the shocked face, she walked over to her as her best friend tried to shut the screen.

"Marisol. What is it?" She raised the screen seeing the tweet. This bitch.

"Well at least Bianca won't be here to see it." Katie shrugged. She didn't even want to see it.

"Actually she is going to be here. She volunteered." Marisol showed her the volunteer sheet. "She did it before all of "this" happened." She stated.

Katie only rolled her eyes thinking about how Drew was going to rub Tensley in Binx's face. This was going to be a disaster.


	19. Jar of Hearts part 2

Jar of Hearts

Part 2

Chapter 19

….

She hated this. Katie hated how Bianca was on the other side of the gym…staying away from her. But she needed to focus on this athletic orientation. It was more important than her trivial feelings for Bianca. She hit her hand against her head. These weren't feelings. They weren't.

Looking around the gym, the sections were created for every team. Members were sitting at each table as Marisol handed every team member a "sign-in" sheet. Thank God she made it mandatory for them all to be here. It was nice to focus on school. But now school didn't seem like her everything. She wanted balance.

"Off to a good start." Marisol chirped as she watched Bianca make sure she had enough chairs for tables. "She is big help." The black girl smiled at Katie who walked away.

"Matlin, don't start. She is staying with you. Are you two just going to not talk? It's not like your parents can't see where this is going to end up." Marisol held her clip board as 8th graders walked in with their parents. The future freshmen with scared faces. This sunk in. Next year they wouldn't be here. And life would move on. And Katie needed to move on.

Sitting on the bleachers, Marisol grabbed her hand. The two had shared crushes, nearly everything. Why not this?

"Katie-kins, you and Bianca…." She began.

"Are just two people. Never together. It is never going to happen. And you know it. My family…." Katie said in distress.

"…Will eventually get over it. Just like Jake's family. Stop caring so much about them for once. Be impulsive. Do you know how you break her heart every time you are near her? It's like you make her feel dirty all over again." Marisol said softly as parents walked by them asking teams trivial questions.

"Well it is easy for you to say because your parents are more open-minded." Katie stood up as they walked around checking to see if things were going smoothly. Luke gave her a glare, but she wasn't scared of him at all.

"but Jake's parents aren't. but we are surviving. You just have to put your foot down. When you go to Toronto U…have you even told your parents?" Katie shook head. "Katie." Marisol stated. " You need to tell them. When they will find out that Bianca goes there...do you think they will assume that you guys will stay away?" Marisol rationalized as they smiled to keep from showing their tension.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping that this would be a stage." Her eyes darted to the door as Marisol turned her face around to see Drew walk in with Tensley and her little sister. His arm around her.

Bianca pretended not to see them together. Like it didn't hurt. Her first love and her…she didn't know what Katie was to her. But she knew what she wanted from her. And she couldn't have it. Swallowing, she turned her head as they walked passed her…purposely. Why did Drew have to have everything he wanted?

"O Drew. You are so funny." The blonde snickered at her as she touched his arm. Breathing slowly, she walked outside to the roof. Drew got what he wanted his sweet revenge. He got to see her break down.

…

Drew looked at Katie with a smirk on his face. He was getting to her. And even if he and Bianca were over, he got further than Katie would ever get. And he knew how to break Bianca her down. Seeing her leave only made him feel bitter.

"Babe, I'm going to go with my sister." The blonde kissed him on the cheek as the hockey team said nothing.

"You are the fastest man I ever knew." Cam said sarcastically as the others looked at him. Who knew the rookie would have the guts to say that. Sure it wasn't his business. But he couldn't just watch Drew hurt Maya's sister's potential girlfriend. It makes more sense in head as he kept analyzing.

"Yeah says the guy who is with the virgin." Luke said out of spite as Cam tried to approach him. Not caring that people were around their table.

"Don't ever talk about Maya like that." He stated as Luke laughed smugly.

"Guys not here." Mike said with authority as Luke walked off. "He just wants to be heard. One wrong move and he is suspended from the team. Simpson is watching him very closely." Mike stated as Cam walked away.

"Drew why did you have to bring your drama here?" Mike asked as other members were talking to parents. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I am not. Tensley asked if I could show her around my school." Drew lied. Mike didn't believe him.

"You're bitter. Get over it. Bianca had to deal with your bullshit for how long now?" Mike tried to give his friend some words of wisdom.

"She should be back with me now." Drew stated intensely. Not caring that others were around him. Mike signaled for him to walk with him in the hallway. "I tried everything to get her back with me. And still nothing."

"Drew. Bianca wants Katie. She does. They may not show it now, but the whole school body knows it." Mike stated. "and the way you handled the situation. Childish. She is a person not a toy. You are so used to getting your way."

"Shut up you sound like her." He stated.

"Because you do." Mike walked off seeing Cam in the music room with Maya.

…

Practice wasn't practice to her. It was like rebirth, looking at the notes, her fingers touched the strings gently as she smiled. Sure she played at concerts but never for a boy. Biting her lip, she wondered what he was thinking. Never had eyes stared at her so intently.

Cam didn't tell her about Luke. He didn't want to make her worry about their relationship. And by the beating of his heart, he had to slow it down. But it was hard with her near him. She was the only one who could calm him down. He was feeling strong emotions for the girl and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Did you like it?" She asked as her voice broke his reverie.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"I figured as might as well practice here since I have to wait for Katie." She said as he walked over to her. Grabbing her cello, he put it in her case. What was he doing? She bit her lip as he pulled her up with his hands.

Looking into her eyes, were these feelings of neglect he felt from his parents, the reason he had to be with her? He couldn't stop looking in her eyes. And he wanted to be close to her. Looking at her hand, he kissed it as she smiled. Sitting down in her seat, he sat her in his lap.

Maya blushed as she felt him take her glasses off once more. Gently rubbing her back, he pulled her into him. Tasting her lips. Moving their lips together, she touched his face as she found herself wanting more of this kiss. Cam felt her need as she gently bit his lip. He had a biter. He laughed mentally as he gently slid his tongue in her mouth. He thought she would break away, but she didn't.

She only played with his tongue…with hers. Smiling in the kiss, Cam was more dominant. Breaking away he smiled at her.

"I did it right didn't I." She asked biting her lip.

He silenced her kissing her once again. She couldn't stop the feeling of chills rushing up her back. The adrenaline through her veins. She got a bigger rush from this than any concert she had performed.

"Maya." He wiped his lips as he stared at her. "I want to tell you something, but the minute I say it…you might not like what hear."

"Why is that?" She asked in curiosity. He could tell her anything.

"Because I don't think I have met anyone like you. And I know I scare you at times. These feelings scare me." He stated as his hands shook.

"Then just say it." She looked in his eyes as he bit his lip. "I think I am in love with you." He said as Maya had said nothing.

Did she hear him right? How did he know? Why would he choose her of all the girls to love? Standing up slowly, he walked over to her. Touching her shoulder. He didn't mean to be forceful. But he had to say how he felt. He did love her. Her blonde hair. Her cute laugh. She was all he could think about.

"Please say something." He stated as she looked down at the ground.

"Why me?" She asked. "I mean out of all the potential here. Why me? How do you know in 2 months?" she asked as he only looked at her in the eyes.

"I just do. And I know you love me too." He lifted her chin up. This was crazy how they were so young but it felt like they were older. Having a conversation like this. Talking about this maturely.

"Just say it Maya." He looked at her. "I have loved you sense the first day I saw you sitting outside your window." They laughed as he gently kissed her.

"I don't know yet. I mean these are strong feelings I have for me, but just give me time." She stated as he nodded.

….

"I didn't take you as one who hides." Marisol opened the door to the roof. Seeing Bianca stand there. Sitting on the ledge with Bianca, the two watched the sun set. Marisol knew she was going to be the go between. But she honestly needed to be.

"I don't know why Mr. Matlin wasted his breath talking to Audra. She won't listen to him. She probably doesn't even believe he showed up my apartment." She looked at her wrists as they began to heal.

"She is one of the people that can't be helped." Marisol stated. "But you coming up here is giving Drew satisfaction. Is that what you want?"

"Mare, what I want is to have a normal life and not be shunned. Not to work at a club or have been in foster care for all my life." She stated as Marisol's face softened.

"I know you do. But what is the point of wishing. This is reality." She stated trying to get her friends together.

"She just. Katie just …doesn't even try to make me smile…but she does…and I have been beating up myself because I am not supposed to have these feelings. I want to hate her parents but I can't. I want to hate everything about her, but I can't." Bianca said passionately.

….

Drew saw Marisol walk off as he saw Katie by herself as the parents and students began to leave. He would get his point across. Leaving the gym, he touched her shoulder. Turning her face around, she looked digusted.

"How does it feel. Knowing that you can't have her. Knowing that your family will never accept her." He smiled as she said nothing.

"You think the Matlins want a pill popping, bulimic lesbian." He laughed as she said nothing. Her heart began to break at his words.

"You don't know anything about my family. Shut up." She stated cruelly.

"Sure I don't. You think they are so open minded because of your incidents. Please you are delusional." He stated as he walked off as she ran up to him.

"You know what. You are so threatened by me. At least I have more balls than you. And you call yourself a man. You're pathetic and how you dangled Tensley in her face like that. That was a low blow. Just like your mother. Conniving like a snake." She stated as his mouth showed his shock.

"You did not just talk about my mother." He stared at her in the eyes. Thank God no one was in the gym.

"I did. I am so sick of you acting as your family is so entitled and you can treat anyone the way you want to. Being mad at me isn't going to bring Bianca back to you. If anything she will see why she dropped you. And then you bring your mom in the situation because of your lies. Can you for once just own up to something. If you really cared for her, you would want her happy." Katie stated.

"And if you cared for her. You would give her up too. We are both guilty. Don't act like you don't want to be with her. Do her a favor Katie. Keep yourself away from her." He said walking off.

Katie walked to the SC room. Where was Mare and Bianca? Somehow his words ripped her to her core. And it had only proved the same as her thoughts. They couldn't be together. So they might as well…dammit. This was crazy. How could she stay away from the girl in her own house?

…

Drew waited on the curb as his mother pulled up. Trying to get Katie's piercing words from his head, he got in the car. Looking at his mother's face, he began to worry. She looked calm as she drove off. She never looked calm.

"Thanks for picking me up mom." He put on his seatbelt as she kept driving. She watched him intently as Carl's words played through her mind.

"Are you sure you are telling the truth." She looked at him as he nodded. Audra bit her lip. A mother knew when their child was lying.

"Mom we had this conversation during lunch." He said in annoyance. "I didn't do it." He stated. "I was at Jake's house studying for physics." Why did she choose this time to not believe him?

"Then why did I see your car in her apartment?" She asked as his mouth dropped. He was caught as she kept driving. "Drew do you know how irresponsible that was of you. She could have pressed charges against us. That girl is going to be the death of you." She stated.

She said nothing about Bianca's state of mind or safety.

"Mom I didn't want you to…do this." He stated as he kept his eyes straight.

"And what the hell is that?" She asked braking at the light. Looking at his face for a reaction.

"Get into my life. I have to handle it my way." He stated firmly.

"Please because if your judgment was so great why bring Bianca home?" She asked.

"Because she is everything you aren't mom." He said as her face dropped. He didn't mean to say it like that, but Katie was right. He was a mama's boy and he would always seek favor in acceptance. But he was 18. He had to do things and learn for his own.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mom don't make me say it." He stated as he put his head against the window.

"You know what, I have done everything I can for you. Given you the best. Tried to get you girls like Tensley…." She stated.

"But I don't want Tensley." He stated. "I want Bianca. And now she doesn't want me."

"Good, but you didn't need her any way." She stated pulling up in the driveway. "Why would you want her after she wants Katie?" Audra asked. "We all know."

"Mom you are the second person who has told me that and it is getting on my nerves."

"Watch what you say mister?" she said as put his head down.

"The heart wants what it wants. And I want her. But I messed up…all because of you….and me." He said as he slammed the car door walking inside.


	20. If This is Love

If This is Love

Jennifer Hudson

Chapter 20

….

Gwen lightly rolled in Katie's bedroom, laying her folded clothes on her bed. It was times like these where she didn't want to dwell on being disabled. She learned to adjust, but at times, she wanted to have more liberty. She wanted to hang up her daughters clothes rather than lay them on the bed after she got them out of the dryer. But her husband did help her feel as independent as he could. That was why they hired no maids. He was good to her. Always. And she to him. What they needed to be was good to their children.

Rolling by the door, she saw some envelopes in Katie's trashcan. Curiously, she took them out. It was her house so she had the right to be aware of her daughters' lives. Looking through the crumpled letters, her mouth dropped. She had gotten accepted to Princeton…Harvard…and Stanford. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she as the mother ask?

Their lives were so hectic, college was far off in her head. And it made her feel bad. Graduation was right around the corner. They both should have asked. But they didn't want to cause a trigger in their daughter's stability. She didn't know if she should be mad. At her daughter or herself. Putting the envelopes in her lap, she laid them on the counter in the kitchen. Her daughter had explaining to do.

…

He walked inside the house, slamming the door behind him. He didn't care if his mother was mad at him. He was madder. And his anger towards her was well deserved. Walking up the stairs, his mother screamed through the house.

"Drew. Here now." She pointed to the ground as he stopped midway up the stairs. Turning around, he faced her. His eyes red.

"I have nothing to say to you." He stated as his mother walked up the stairs.

"Well I have a lot to say. I was doing this because I love you. Because I didn't want you to get hurt." She stated as he rolled his eyes.

"No you did it because of who she was. Why couldn't you let me be happy? Why did you have to keep filling my head with condescending thoughts? She loved me and she was willing to do anything for me…and I messed it up." Drew stated as he began to cry.

Audra dropped her defenses as she wiped his eyes. He did love her. It wasn't to try to get back at the family. He loved Bianca.

"Drew. I didn't know…."

"Mom you were jealous. And I…didn't take responsibility for my actions until now." His tears fell, balding his fists. All he could see was her with Katie now. He messed up and it was too late. His mother tried to hold him.

"No you have done enough. We both have." Drew pushed her off. "You said I could do better than Bianca, but she can do better than me." He walked to his room.

"Drew." Audra followed him as he shut his door in her face. Standing outside of it, she rested her hand on her head. What had she done? Opening the door, he laid on his bed. His head on a pillow.

"Drew…I didn't know I was causing so much damage." She stated sincerely. "I was just a mother who got too involved."

"That's the problem. You kept putting Tensley on me. I didn't want her. And you know it. I wanted Bianca but now I lost her….to Katie." He said in depression as his mother sat beside him on the bed.

"It will only be a matter of time before I see them walking hand in hand. Kissing." He stated. "I can't believe I hurt her and I never once apologized. I kept making her try to see my point of view." His voice became hoarse.

"Just leave…." He said as Audra could only do what was stated.

…

Just like in the morning. Nothing was said between the four of them. Cam only looked at Maya, who sat on the other side of the car. She was staring at the moon once again. He really messed up. He shouldn't have said it. Now she thought he was crazy. Maybe he was. He hadn't known anyone fall in love with a girl after almost 2 months. But his heart told him otherwise.

Looking forward, he saw Katie and Bianca stare straight. They were always on the rocks…and they had never even been together.

Shaking his head, he couldn't stop looking at Maya in his peripheral vision. Her soft blonde hair. Chocolate eyes. He was looking at the back of her head, but he saw her face etched in his mind. Etched in his heart. Laying his hand in the middle of the seat, he hoped she would grab it.

Silence and darkness erupted the car. And it was setting the mood for this car ride. Turning her attention straight, she saw the back of her sister's head. Poor Katie. Katie wanted her parents to love her so much. So much she couldn't be happy. So much that she didn't allow herself to talk to Bianca.

He said what any girl dreamt of. He loved her. Her. And by the look in his eyes. Only her. But it wasn't real. He wasn't used to having strong feelings like these. Biting her lip, she wanted to grab his hand. And touch his palm as she ran her small fingers along his lifeline. But she couldn't. He was delusional about her. He couldn't love her. He just couldn't.

As Katie drove, she wanted to drive over Drew. She did. And back up over him. Though the music was playing, she paid it no mind. How could she when Bianca's perfume filled her senses. During the orientation, she ran. And she wanted to run after her. But it wasn't her place. She couldn't protect her. Not that Binx needed protection. She was the most fearless girl she knew. She was unbreakable.

Keeping her hands on the steering wheel, she refused to look at the curly haired goddess. And Bianca did the same.

Seeing Drew with her made her cry. But not as much on the roof. Why did he still get to her? He was in her mind and she couldn't stop it. Like he knew he had power over her. And he did. He did. Why can't she break it? Why did God always have to give and take? Even after their relationship, he found ways to hurt her. And it infuriated her. She did everything he asked her to do. She did everything to be accepted and it blew up in her face. But you can never give your all in a relationship.

As Katie pulled up in the driveway, she parked as no one got out of the car. Everyone was so entranced in their thoughts. They didn't notice she was at home. Cam looked at Maya, who looked back.

"I meant every word of it." He got out the car as he walked home. Maya bit her lip watching him walk away. Closing the car door, she sat on the front steps looking at the moon.

They were both left alone as Katie opened her purse giving her a tissue without words.

"I don't want it." Bianca stated closing the door as she walked past Maya in the house.

…

Gwen spoke to the girl as she walked past in a hurry. Only mumbling words. Katie came in soon after. Letting out a sigh, she saw her mother in the middle of the kitchen. Seeing her mother's serious face, she looked at the counter. Her acceptance letters. Damn it. Folding her lip, Katie put her purse down waiting for her mother's words.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked folding her arms.

"Where's dad?" The brunette immediately asked.

"Handling business. You can't stall Katie. Talk now." Her mother stated as Katie walked to the living room. Passing Bianca's room, whose door was shut.

"Katie I am waiting." Gwen stated seeing her daughter bite her lip. She was trying to select her words carefully. They were already disappointed in her. Fallen at grace, she was at the bottom.

"Mom I don't know what to say." She said in urgency. "I got accepted to all three."

"That's amazing. Why wouldn't you rejoice?" Her mother came closer to her.

"Because I don't want it. And I knew if you and dad would disown me if I didn't want to go to either one." She stated.

"Katie we are your parents. We love you." She stated holding Katie's hand.

"Yeah now, all because of rehab. If that wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have had any other choice." She said dropping her head.

"Maybe you are right…." Gwen began.

"No mom I am I see the disappointment in your eyes and I hate it. I hate how I let you guys down." Katie cried as her mother rubbed her back.

"Are you serious? We are so proud of you. So proud. You have been beating your addiction every day. You haven't thrown up. You conquer everything you do. And you have kept your grades up."

"But mom. Grades aren't the world to me anymore. And I need to be here longer. That's why I accepted Toronto University. Until I find out what I want to do with my life." She looked at the woman who nodded.

"You have to give us some credit Katie. I could never be disappointed in you. I couldn't…." she stated as Katie nodded.

"I'm miserable and I want to find out what I want out of life. I do love soccer but maybe there are other plans for me." She looked at the blonde woman.

"You know I am sorry that you had to go through that pain. But we needed to see the severity of our actions. And you have got to forgive yourself. Please do. You have got to live your life for yourself." Gwen hugged her.

"It's hard to do with this family. And you know it mom. I don't want you and daddy to be frowned upon because of me." Her voice became hoarse.

"Sweetie we can take care of ourselves. It is you who I worry about." She stared as Katie looked in question.

"Your feelings towards Bianca. I didn't want to talk about it then because I wasn't prepared. But I will never be prepared to have this conversation." She stated as the brunette bit her lip.

"I heard you guys talking about it." She admitted.

"What if they are Katie? What if these feelings are something misunderstood. She is truly beautiful." Gwen stated.

"Mom. I just want to be stable. And I am. But when I am with her, I feel like I can do anything. I'm sorry this isn't what you want to hear. Please just don't disown me." Katie stated.

"We could never disown you. It is just going to have to take time to get used too. Especially for your father." She stated as Katie smiled at her mother.

They were changing for better. Did this mean everything was going to be ok?

"I have to go check up on Bianca." She said hesitantly as her mother nodded.

….

Maya sat on the steps. Looking up at the moon. Playing with her fingers, she realized she sent Cam mixed messages. She asked him to give her time…and accepted his attention…then she pushed him away. What if she pushed him far away? He had been hurt by both of his parents. Looking at his window, he wasn't there.

The bright head lights bringing her back to reality, she saw her father pull up in the driveway.

Carl saw his daughter on the steps, frowning. He soon felt like the worst father ever. Paying attention to Katie's troubles. He had two daughters. And even if Maya was mature for her age, she still needed him. Grabbing his briefcase, he closed his car door as he looked at the house across the street. He had been seeing her look at it often. In the window, he saw a young boy staring in the sky. Seeing Maya, he sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked as she shrugged. "Is this a problem for your mother? A…feminine…. prob…." He asked hesitantly.

"Dad no." Maya stood up abruptly looking at the man as his face looked relieved.

"Good…because that is why you have your mom." He smiled as Maya rolled her eyes at his attempted humor. "On a serious note, you know you can talk to me about anything right? Tori can't always be there." He shrugged hoping his daughter would tell him her dilemma.

"Dad. You wouldn't understand." She stated adjusting her glasses as he stared at her. "I don't think you would even approve of it." She admitted. When did she become sneaky?

"Do you have any tattoos, piercings…."

"No daddy. It's about a boy?" She finally stated as he paused.

"a crush? Well just remember you have to be yoursel…" He began.

"Dad he is my boyfriend." She paused waiting for him to yell at her.

"Your boyfriend. Maya you are pregnant are you?" He asked as the hairs on his neck stood up.

"No. I'm not even thinking about…sex." She said uncomfortably. "How do you know when you are love?"

"Maya you are too young to be thinking about that now. Don't rush things. I don't want this boy to try to take advantage of you because you are a Matlin." He said gently.

"Dad, Cam isn't like that. Really. Sure he is a guy, but he literally has no one. His dad walked out on him and his mom. And his mom basically walked out on him. But despite that, he has the biggest heart I've ever seen. He listens to me. Cares for me." She looked at her father as he shrugged.

"How long have you two been together?"

"2 months. He told me today that he loved me. I basically brushed it off." Maya shrugged looking up as he turned his head walking away from them.

"Why are relationships so complicated? I get butterflies when he is near me." She stated.

"I know I am your father, but I will try to be neutral. From what you say, he seems like a nice guy. And he said he would wait for you. Maya that means you have time. Don't feel pressured. You are beautiful so there will be many guys wanting to be with you." He stated.

"Daddy stop." She blushed.

"Seriously, you are beautiful. Cam is not the only boy who can see that. Remember you always have others to choose from." He said. "When you want to leave, leave. Don't let him make you feel guilty about it."

"Thanks." She hugged him. She didn't know her dad could give such good advice.

"Thank your mother for making me watch Oprah with her. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" He asked.

"I just…you guys are dealing with Katie. I just thought that I would be the one thing you didn't need to worry about." She shrugged.

"Maya we worry for both of you because we care. Always because we love you." He stated as they stood up walking into the house.

…..

He rested his arm around her as she smiled. Marisol had to overlook the negativity and focus on the positive. Jake wasn't letting his parents define his life or their relationship. But they would stare at the two at time. It was something they would have to get used too.

He looked down at her as she blushed shyly. Lifting up her chin, he kissed her gently. He loved her lips and the strawberry lip gloss that accented them. At least his mother talked to her, but his father was still reluctant. Hearing her stomach growl, he laughed.

Jake kissed Marisol on the forehead as he walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl, he put chips inside as his father smiled at him.

"Dad not here." He stated trying to keep his voice down. He had been bringing her over so his parents could see that he didn't care what they thought. He was practically a grown man now. And Marisol was his choice he was glad he made.

"I'm not, son. I promise. She really is a nice girl. Your mom talks about her a bit." He stated looking in the living room as she laughed at a cheesy infomercial.

"Yeah she is." Jake admired her. "I know it is hard for you to accept this. But at least you can respect us together."

"It takes a great man to not back down when obstacles are in his way. How could I not respect that? I have always been stubborn. That is where you get it from." Frank laughed as Jake lightened up.

Marisol felt a little bit weary sitting there by herself. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the eyes of the maids were on her. Biting her lip, she reminded herself that it wasn't there business. She use to love attention, but now she didn't want to cause a scene. All she wanted was to like a guy and be free to do so. Grabbing her purse, she walked into the kitchen seeing the two men talk.

"ummm…I think it is best if I leave." She said softly as they stared at her. Jake thought he did it again. He made her feel uncomfortable.

"Marisol. We would like you to stay." He smiled as she bit her lip.

"No…it's ok. Your maids are….not very welcoming" She stated as Jake walked up to her. Frank looked in the living room giving them a disapproval look.

"Babe…stay." Jake touched her cheek as his father looked at them together. Never had he seen real emotion in his son's eyes like this. Marisol was special to him. And she did come from a good family.

"Please Marisol. I insist." Frank pulled out a chair for her in the kitchen as she sat down. Jake brought the snacks as he settled beside her. Please don't let this be a brutal inquisition.

"Don't worry. I am not going to burn you. I just wanted to properly invite you to another dinner party." Jake smiled at his father's announcement.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes. That is if you want to go with Jake." Frank stated.

"She has no other choice but to go with me." Jake teased kissing her cheek as she blushed. This relationship was going to work out after all.

…..

Katie opened Bianca's door seeing the girl lay on the bed crying. It was time for her to live her own life. She had to grab her happiness. And it was right here in her face. She was tired of running. Hiding.

Bianca heard the girl open the door. Katie. She knew the girl's smell. Damn it. Her body was reacting once again as she held herself tighter. Hearing the girl come closer to her, Bianca looked up at her. Katie rested her hand on her shoulder as Bianca moved away.

"Go away." Bianca sat up. Like she didn't have enough on her mind.

"I can't do that." Katie sat beside her on the bed. "It's hurting me watching you like this."

"After everything I have been through, a boy is breaking me down. How weak do I sound?" Bianca put her face in her hands.

"Because you were in love with him." Katie continued to listen to her.

"That was puppy love though. He didn't know what love was. His love was control. I don't want that anymore Katie." Bianca looked in her eyes as Katie swallowed slowly.

"What do you want? Katie asked as Bianca looked at her.

"Someone who accepts me. Someone mature who doesn't dangle girls in my face to make me jealous." Bianca stood up as Katie listened.

"I wasn't crying because I missed him. I was just hurt that he kept on torturing me. I have suffered enough abuse in my life and he is not what I need. I need to separate myself from that."

"Definitely. That is what I need to do too. I have to get away from what everyone else thinks and be myself." She began to breathe slower as Bianca held her with her gaze.

"Bianca you scare me." Katie stated as Bianca dropped her head. "I just don't know what "this" is between us. But I can't ignore it either." The brunette walked towards the curly haired girl.

"You scare me too Katie. It seems as if people can it even if we try our hardest avoid it." Bianca couldn't look in her eyes as she felt Katie play in hair.

"But what if this something else? What if these feelings are misunderstood. You have been emotionally unstable with Drew. And so have i. what if I can't be trusted. What if I am crazy?" Katie asked as Bianca touched her cheek.

"Whatever this is between us, I can't overlook it even if I tried to. Since you walked in the club, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I tried to tell myself it was because we were so different. Night and day. I envied that. I have never felt that from anyone."

"When I met you. I felt the same way. You aren't afraid of speaking your mind, but I didn't know why I felt so close to you." Katie bit her lip as Bianca heard all that she needed to hear. "But this isn't what you need." Bianca questioned with her eyes. Grabbing her hand, she lead them back to the bed.

"You can't get what you are looking for from me. I would only hurt you. I will. And I want you to be….."

"Katie." She scooted closer to her as Katie felt the girl's arm around her waist. "I don't want to separate myself from you though. Your imperfections make you perfect. You might not believe this but I do need you." Katie's eyes widened at the confession.

Bianca gave her no time to register what she just said. Leaning in, Bianca pressed their lips together as Katie closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of their lips touching. She had never done this before. But with Bianca it seemed natural. Like it was meant to be.

Bianca's mind grew fuzzy as she glided her tongue in Katie's mouth. Feeling her fight for dominance, both smiled as Katie rested her hands on Bianca's shoulders. Breaking apart, they smiled.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." Bianca said as they smiled.

"Me too." Katie stated as they rested their heads against each other. No words needed to be said.

On the other side of the door, Gwen and Carl were listening. Giving a little nod to one another, they held hands as they went to sleep.


	21. If This is Love part 2

If This is Love

Part 2

Chapter 21

…..

Audra walked up the stairs hoping her son was in a better mood to talk. Last night, she went to sleep alone. Again. She was alone and that was why she was so consumed in Drew's life. But that still didn't make her any less happy that Bianca was out of her son's life. And he would soon understand that this was best for him. Everything happens for a reason.

But she wondered how the Matlin's felt about Katie. Though they were strict, she had to admit that they were more open minded than she was. But they both lived through their children. Sipping her coffee, she knocked on his door.

"Drew, are you up honnie?" She heard no response as she knocked again. Opening the door, he wasn't there. Where did he go? Looking on his chester drawer, she saw his keys.

Walking to the garage, she was hoping he would be inside try to check on his car. Checking all the rooms in the house, he wasn't there.

"Maybe he is with Jake this morning." She talked to herself trying to calm her heart rate. Looking for clues, he left nothing as to where he was…except for his cellphone. He didn't want to found. Picking it up from the floor, she silently prayed as she called.

"….Good morning Jake. Have you seen Drew?" Audra asked as Jake sat up in the bed, wiping sleep from his eyes. It was 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Hello." He said with drag realizing Audra was calling from Drew's cell.

"Jake I am sorry for waking you but do you know where Drew is?" Audra asked in urgency.

"What? No he didn't come here last night." Jake said as he began to worry.

"Ok. I am going to go search for him." Audra said frantically.

"No wait. I will go search him. Call the Matlins. They probably know something." Jake said as he put on a shirt grabbing his car keys. Audra didn't need to be driving in this panic. More than likely, he just needed to clear his head.

If Mrs. Torres was his mother, he would have definitely locked himself inside a closet for all eternity. And he truly meant that. Parents like her made him realize why kids ran away from home.

Looking at his phone, he smiled seeing Marisol's face on his screen. He didn't want her to leave last night, but she had too. Today was supposed to be their first date. Drew just had to mess it for him. He was sorry that his friend was heartbroken, but he did it to himself. For the first time he suffered consequences. At least Bianca taught him that.

…..

Cam walked to mailbox, seeing the check his father sent to him. At least he cared a little bit. Last night he saw Maya talking to her dad. His chances were blown now. She would definitely not talk to him now. He did rush it. He should have waited but the ice taught him to follow his instincts.

Looking at his phone, at least him mom began texting him. She was so busy she couldn't call him. The usual.

At least they did make a tiny attempt. Looking through the envelopes he did not hear Mr. Matlin walk across the street. Looking up, he couldn't move as the slim man walked up to him. What all did Maya tell him? Cursing mentally, he knew what she told him.

Carl looked down at the boy as his hands shook holding the mail. Behind him, he saw no cars. Then it was true, he did not have anyone physically. That was why he cared with all of his heart. Dropping his "dad guard," he smiled.

"Would you like to join us for Saturday breakfast?" The man asked waiting for a response.

Cam could just stare. He didn't know what made the man offer. If he had a daughter in the same predicament, he would probably rip the guy's throat out. But he seemed logical and understanding. Like Maya. He was considerate to others.

"…Sure." He finally said. He felt self-conscious wearing pajamas as Mr. Matlin wore a business suit. Walking in slowly, he was greeted with a smile from Maya as she sat at the table with Katie and Bianca. Maya was trying to hide her shock. What was her father thinking?

"Maya fix Cam something to eat." Gwen commanded as Maya grabbed a plate. She was going to help mend their relationship, but by the way they were looking at each other it wouldn't be hard to do.

As Cam sat down, he admired how she placed toast, sausage and egg on his plate. Thank God he didn't wasn't the only one who wearing pajamas. Yes he did love her with everything in his soul. Time froze and he noticed everything about her. Smiling, she placed the plate in front of him.

"Thank you Maya." He stated as he began to eat. She only blushed as everyone began to eat.

"So Cam, Maya tells me about your team." Carl read his paper as he began his inquisition. Katie sent her mom a look as they giggled. Bianca laughed at Cam's startled face. He knew what was coming.

"Yeah. I love hockey." He stated as Maya was embarrassed. She thought her dad was trying to help not make things worse. Eating her meal, she mouthed "sorry" to Cam as he only shook his head. He was just glad to be around her and if it meant having her dad grill him, so be it.

"What made you start?" Carl flipped through the paper nonchalantly. He was enjoying how this likeable guy was squirming.

"Dad…" Maya tried to intervene. Katie laughed as Bianca poured her some juice. Well at least one of them were happy.

"No it's fine." Cam took a deep breath. "My dad use to love it. He was the reason I started."

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to upset you." Carl put the paper down.

"Honestly dear. We didn't know." Gwen poured him some juice.

"No it's alright. Neighbors talk. I am pretty sure you have heard the disturbances at night on many occasions." He stated as they all shrugged.

"but it is ok. At least my dad sends money." He tried to look at the brightside. "And my mom pops up every once in while to see if I'm not dead." He smiled bitterly as Maya grabbed his hand. Gwen's heart dropped hearing the story. Just like Bianca.

"Well from now on, why don't you come here if you need a safe haven. It's not that far." Gwen smiled as he laughed.

"Yeah." He stated smiling genuinely.

…..

Drew had been walking for hours. His feet hurt but he couldn't stop. He just wanted to disappear. And the beer in his belly didn't allow him to do so. Thankfully, he had his hood on. No one saw his face. He didn't want people to be able to recognize him. That's why he left his phone behind.

Usually he would tell his friends to forget about a girl when she breaks his heart. This wasn't just a girl. This was Bianca. And he couldn't build the energy to cry anymore. He had sat on many benches this morning crying. He didn't know he could cry himself out of energy. Seeing the convenience store, he walked inside hoping to score another bottle.

…

Katie sat on the bed watching Bianca pack her clothes. She didn't want her to leave. Last night, they finally admitted their feelings. Feeling her lips on hers, she touched them. Smiling. She admired Bianca's body as she stuffed her bag.

"Do you really have to go?" The brunette asked as Bianca looked at her. Her hair was growing back; Bianca stopped packing placing her hands through her tresses.

"Yeah. I need to. I have to go back to work and I have a feeling Drew won't be back to see me." Bianca stated.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked as she stared at Binx's hand, wanting to grab it.

"You know me. I don't want to wear out my welcome." The curly haired girl grabbed her hand. "Besides I can only hope. I hate hiding. It never helps."

"You're so brave." Katie kissed her hand. never had she felt so open to show emotion.

"Well right now, I feel as if I can handle anything." Bianca stated hearing the door creak open.

"Hey mom." Katie and Bianca dropped each other's hands. Gwen was still wary about their relationship but deep in her heart, she knew they were good for each other. At least they had the decency to ease their relationship in their faces.

"umm Bianca.." She saw the girls bag on the floor. " I hope we didn't give you any indication that we wanted you to leave." She stated with ease.

"No Mrs. Matlin you didn't honestly. I just have to get back to my life." Bianca smiled as the woman nodded. "I never said this to you and your husband, but thank you for doing this for me. Not judging me or making assumptions." Bianca stated.

"You welcome Bianca. You are always welcomed here. Anytime." Gwen smiled as Katie bit her lip.

"Thanks for understanding mom." Katie grabbed Bianca's hand as Gwen nodded leaving. She didn't know if her mother was happy she was with Bianca, but at least she respected it. That was all that mattered to her.

"How about we spend the day together until …." Bianca felt herself blushing as Katie's eyes brightened.

"Really?" The brunette stuttered as she nodded. Both girls blushing as Katie hopped in the shower.

….

Cam felt relief roll off of him as he Carl left. Sitting on the couch, he watched Maya help her mother into bed. The Matlins were like the perfect family to him. They cared for their children; and their children cared for them. If Maya hadn't of told him how they were before, he would have never believed it.

Maya only blushed feeling Cam's eyes on her. Looking at her mother, they smiled at each other as the girl pulled the covers back on the bed. Times like this, she wished her mother could be active. She knew she felt like a bad mother because she could not be as active as she wanted to, but as of lately, Maya could finally say she had her parents full attention. She wouldn't wish it any other way.

Resting her hand around the woman's waist, Gwen helped by bracing herself of the nightstand. Placing her in the bed, she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Maya, behave yourself." Her mother stated as Maya laughed. That was such a "mom" thing to say.

"Mom I will." She stated as the woman closed her eyes.

Walking back to Cam, he rested his shoulder on her as she sat down. Blushing, he grabbed her hand kissing it. She didn't run away or break away. She accepted his affection.

"I didn't mean to rush. I just. When I feel something, I just have to say it." He stated. "I hope you didn't think I was trying to rush you. I wasn't." He stated as she looked down at him placing his head in her lap.

"I know. I am just trying to wrap my mind around how we click so well. I didn't know this was possible." She played in his hair as looked up in her eyes. She was still shy around him, but he was trying to break her out of it. Sitting up, he laid down placing her on his chest.

Maya nervously laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Feeling herself relax, she felt him play in her hair as she drew patterns in his shirt. Placing his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead…and looked into her eyes that entrapped him.

Maya wasn't one who was aggressive, but with him holding her like, she had to kiss him. Their lips tingled as Cam smiled, placing his tongue in her mouth. He couldn't believe she was letting herself go like this.

Katie and Bianca walked passed the couple making out on the couch. Katie was surprised her sister could breathe the way Cam held her so close to him. She wondered what it would feel like doing this Bianca.

"Come on." Bianca rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Taking the keys from her hand, she took it upon herself to drive.

"I am going to treat you today." Bianca smiled as Katie bit her lip waiting for this surprise.

Maya was thankful her mother was sleep. Resting her hands on Cam's chest, they continued to kiss. A moan escaped when he bit her lip.

"Wow." She parted for air.

"That's how I feel too." He blushed looking up at her. Maya had to ask herself when did she become like this? When did she finally allow herself to open up to a guy like this?


	22. Meant to Live

Meant to Live

Switchfoot

Chapter 22

….

Tensley watched him from afar while reading at the magazine stand. He didn't see her…and she didn't kknow if she wanted him to. He made it clear that night that she couldn't break him away from Bianca…even when she belonged to Katie. But the look in his eye as he watched the alcohol through the glass. He was creating a bad habit. A habit that needed to be broken…..

Pulling open the door, Drew's face smirked. This was what he needed to make it through the day. To tolerate his mother's comments and his friends' perfect relationships. Touching the cold bottle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The perfume was the same as Bianca's…

"You made your choice Bianca…didn't you?" He turned around seeing the gorgeous blonde. But that was all she was gorgeous.

"O…you…did mom send you here to find me?" Drew asked as he grabbed the vodka bottle.

"I actually don't know what you are talking about…so no…but you need to slow it down with the booze." Her light voice informed as he rolled his eyes.

"I have already heard about your last "encounter." She emphasized.

"Word sure does travel fast." He stated putting it on the vacant counter. "The clerk must be in the back…hello?" Drew asked trying to ignore Tensley's curious eyes.

"Give me one second sir." The clerk yelled from the side door.

"I don't mean to pry; I am just trying to help…" She shrugged as she attempted to grab the bottle away from the counter as the boy kept looking through the side door for the clerk.

"You want to know how you can help?" He gritted his teeth turning around as he grabbed the bottle back. "Mind your business." He said aggressively as she backed away with her phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she ignored the question.

"Calling your mom. You shouldn't be driving." Tensley assumed as he grabbed the phone swiftly.

"I didn't drive. So you don't have to call her." He stated firmly as she cringed a little bit. His dark black eyes glared at her fiercely.

"give me back my phone." She stated firmly holding her hand out.

"I don't think so." He pressed the end button throwing it on the floor as the screen cracked.

"Are you freakin insane? What the hell?" She screamed at him as the clerk came from the back.

The middle aged clerk didn't know what he was hearing as he worked on boxes in the back. All he heard was a loud masculine voice and a lighter voice trying to calm him down. In this part of town, this didn't really happen. At least out in the open. On display.

"Is there a problem?" The older man saw the two teens standing there. Drew's fists clenched as he began to breathe roughly. Why did Tensley have to be so annoying and clingy?

"No sir." Drew intimidated the blonde with his eyes. She couldn't move…or breathe. The clerk noticed staring at the high strung boy.

"Can I see your I.D.?" He asked suspiciously holding the boy with his eyes.

"My family helped you open this store." Drew stated arrogantly. "This is the least you can do." He stated as the clerk stood his ground.

"I suggest you leave before your folks hear about this." The clerk stated waiting for a response.

Drew watched the man's eyes as he stood still. Who was this man to tell him what to do? Grabbing the bottle in his hand, he gripped it tightly.

…

The two girls walked inside Bianca's apartment smiling. Katie put the ice cream in her freezer as Binx sat the apple pie on her counter. The two made a great team as the curly haired goddess opened the refrigerator to grab various foods for them to eat.

Katie smiled looking at the array of food she placed on the counter. Macaroni salad, stuffed shrimp, and rolls. So this girl could do more than dancing….

"You made all of this?" The brunette asked as Bianca blushed. The way Katie was staring at her sent chills down her spine. Never had Drew been able to cause this from a look.

"Yeah…" She said shy. "My boss taught me how to cook." She stated as Katie listened.

"You never talk about him or Ms. Peters." The sporty girl seemed interested.

"I didn't think you cared to listened. John was basically the man who showed me to trust guys again. He works at youth center in the day and the club at night. That's how I got the job. He helped me with counseling. He saved my life. Ms. Peters is like my grandmother. Anything I need she always seems to help. She's lonely and I think that is what gravitated us together. We are both lonely." Bianca blushed as her girlfriend smiled at her. Never had Katie seen her like this. Bianca was glowing.

"I hope not now." Katie grabbed her hand as Bianca squeezed back. She never felt so comfortable before as she saw Katie get plates from the counter. Bianca's face sort of squirmed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Katie asked as Bianca shrugged.

"It's just that, this is like our first date. I didn't want it be here." She looked at her mediocre apartment.

"Binx as long as I am around you." Katie attempted to open up herself even more.

"You don't have to try to impress me. The reason I like you is because you are not afraid to be yourself. It's rare to find. Don't ever change that about yourself." She stated as Bianca approached her. Putting her arms around the brunette's waist.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to give you the most spectacular first date you have ever had." Bianca flirted as Katie rested her arms on the other's shoulder.

"No there isn't." Katie closed her eyes their lips melted together. How did Bianca know how to kiss her? Maybe this was meant to be after all. Breaking away, Bianca wiped her lips as Katie pulled her back in. lips colliding together, their tongues played together as Bianca brought her to the couch…somehow not breaking the kiss.

Gently rubbing circles in Katie's back, Bianca pulled her shirt up a little bit. Just to feel her skin. To feel her close to her. Never had she felt close to anyone like this.

"Binx." Katie broke away out of breath. "Umm...what were we talking about again?" she asked as Bianca pulled her back in.

…..

Marisol began pumping her gas at the convenience store. Tonight was going to be another date with Jake Martin. Everything was finally coming together. His parents started to acknowledge her existence…..

"Go to hell…both of you." The sudden outburst disrupted her thoughts as she put the nozzle back on the pump. What was going on inside? Opening the door, she saw a cracked cell phone on the floor. Looking up she saw Tensley crying to the clerk...with Drew standing there. His face with a scown. Cleverly, she nonchalantly reached into her purse calling Jake.

"Great now you Marisol." Drew said accusingly as he attempted to walk out the store. Please be hearing this, Jake.

"I can't let you do that. See what you doing to this man's convenience store." Marisol blocked his exit talking loudly with emphasis. With rage like this, who knows what he could do.

Jake picked up the phone listening to the conversation. Marisol was definitely sneaky and brilliant.

"Son just stay there. I am going to call…." The clerk began.

"You aren't going to call anyone." Drew said with authority. "Remember my grandfather helped you open this store. That means I own it." He said arrogantly as Tensley's mouth dropped. She never knew he could be so deadly.

Jake parked at the store. Preparing himself for what could happen at this moment. At least he didn't hit anyone. He couldn't bear to see himself fight his friend. But he would do it. Especially if he hit Marisol. Hurrying with the phone against his ear, he opened the door.

"Get out of my way Marisol." Drew stated balding his fist. "You just have to get into everyone's business." He angrily approached her. Marisol's hair stood up on the back of her neck. Her eyes grew big. He was really about to hit her.

"Drew that wouldn't be a good idea." Jake opened the door pushing Marisol behind him. He felt her cling on his jacket as he let out a breath of relief. He had no time to look at the disturbed faces of the clerk and Tensley.

All Jake could do was watch his friend grip the bottle tighter. He was ready to swing but Jake was ready for him.

"Whatever. I know plenty of stores that can give me what I want." He dropped the bottle on the ground as it broke into a million pieces. The loud noise didn't distract him from pushing past Jake. This wasn't the Drew he knew. The derpy preppy Drew. Its…he didn't have the words for it.

"I've never seen him like this." Tensley said as the black girl walked up to her. Marisol didn't like her one bit but the girl needed comfort at the moment. And she didn't like seeing anyone cry.

"Are you ok?" Marisol asked placing her hand on the blonde's black. Turning around the blonde stared at her. Her eyes puffy.

"i set him off." She stated as Marisol looked at the girl as the clerk walked in the back to get a mop. This happened to suddenly for him to register. An angry Torres was on the loose. And even he could have prevented it by calling the cops. But he himself was too scared. All they would do was turn the story around and make him liable for the situation.

"What happened?" Jake asked as Tensley told them the story. Another story with alcohol. Shaking her head, Marisol didn't know what to tell the girl. She was so upset that she forgot the reason she came inside was to pay for gas.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jake asked them both as they shook their head. The clerk returned to the front looking sadly at the floor.

"Good. I have to find him before Audra does."

"Maybe she needs to see him like this." Marisol suggested as he only shook his head. "If she finds him who knows what she will say? She may explode causing him to explode even more. I tried calling Katie and Bianca but both of them aren't answering."

"I know." Marisol shook her head.

"Sir I am sorry about his disturbance and I will make sure you get some compensation for it." Jake grabbed Mare's hand as Tensley tried to follow.

"I think it would be best if you stay here." Jake instructed to Tensley and Mare. "I don't want you being around Drew when he is violent like this." He primarily looked at Marisol.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself." Marisol said as Tensley rolled her eyes at the girl. Partly because she was jealous. She wished Drew could think enough about her.

"Mare it's not an option." Jake said loudly as she didn't budge. "He almost hit you. I wouldn't forgive myself if he would have done that. Please." He softened as Marisol rubbed his cheek.

"Jake. I am here with you. Let me be." She kissed him as she walked to the passenger seat.

Watching the two, Tensley realized that this wasn't the place for her. Yes she cared for him, but she had to let go of him. Looking at the jeep drive off, she walked back inside. Seeing the man clean up Drew's mess. It wasn't fair to him.

"Let me." She offered smiling as she grabbed the broom from the clerk's hand.

….

Katie wiped her lips as they parted once more as the curly haired goddess left her on the couch. Bianca smiled smugly packing for their picnic. They had never been with girls before, but it felt natural with each other. Taking a deep breath she wanted to scream in joy.

She didn't feel as if she was rushing with Bianca. As a matter of fact, this was the one thing she was sure she could trust herself with.

Walking up behind the goddess, the sporty girl put her arms around her waist.

"Ready?" Bianca turned around smiling brightly as Katie nodded. Walking hand in hand, they left.

Marisol rushed up the stairs out of breath praying Drew hadn't been there or worse. Knocking loudly, Jake had to take a breath up the steep stairs. He had to remember that Mare was more athletic than him.

Grabbing her phone again, she called. No answer. Maybe this was good sign. Jake walked up to her examine the door. It didn't look like a force entry. And no neighbor was peeking outside the door. So there didn't seem like a disturbance.

But he needed to find Drew. Looking at his phone, no missed calls from Audra. He continued to look at Marisol as she held the phone up to her ear while biting her lip.

"No answer still." She informed. "Maya isn't answering either. But I don't think he would show up at the Matlin's house. He's not that stupid." She stated seeing Jake's face frown.

"Sorry. I know that is your friend." Marisol shrugged. She knew how it felt to see your friend spiraling out of control and there was nothing he could do about it but watch. He was doing all he could do to pick up the pieces.

"We have to find him." He stated as she tried to comfort him.

"We will." Marisol held him as they continued their search.


	23. Turning Tables

Turning Tables

Adele

Chapter 23

…

Cam looked down at her. Her cheeks were red, but she never looked more stunning. Her pale flawless face. Gently removing her glasses, he placed them on the table beside him. Being careful not put his weight on her, he leaned into her once again. He had known what it was like to kiss girls but never had he felt close to any girl like this.

Maya had never experienced passion like this. She found her mind grow dizzy as her fingers moved by themselves under his t-shirt. Feeling his back, Cam's muscles began to jump under her touch.

Breaking the kiss gently, he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Taking in her touch as she continued. Smiling to himself, he was glad that she didn't stop. She was becoming more confident in herself. He let out a soft moan as she glided her fingers up and down his back.

"Maya…" He called her name softly as his fingers lifted her shirt up. Looking down at her face. In her eyes.

Maya paused as she felt his fingers glide over her stomach. Looking up at him, she held her breath as he gently touched her soft skin. It felt so good she didn't want it to stop. What she was feeling in her heart, was this what he was feeling too?

"Maya I love you." He said again. It just came out. He wasn't expecting a response. It was just how he felt. He hoped he didn't ruin the moment.

"I….think I do to." She said shyly. "I think I do love you." She said softly looking into his eyes as he smiled.

"I don't want to rush you…." He stated hoping she wasn't saying this to make him feel better.

"You're not. But I have this feeling that I don't think is going anywhere soon. And it is only with you." She said as she pecked his lips.

…..

Audra threw her phone down in frustration. Everywhere she looked, there was no sign of him. The Matlins weren't answering the phone.

And she was responsible for all of this. All of this. She had to find her son. Now. What if something happened to him? She knew something happened to him. Her intuition told her this. The pit in her stomach grew larger.

Jake searching for him was not enough for her. Her husband was not answering the phone. Damn it. Probably with his secretary. His son needed him. If not her. At least choose him. Shaking her head, she continued to drive. Please let him be ok. But the knot in her stomach grew bigger.

…..

Katie laid the blanket under the tree. The wind blowing through her growing hair. Bianca smiled as she sat down unpacking the basket. The sunlight making the day beautiful. Katie's giggling. Her giggling. What a perfect day.

"So how are we going to do this?" Katie asked Bianca as she opened her Sprite.

"What do you mean?" Binx began to eat.

"I mean…this…when we return to school Monday." The sporty girl bit her lip. "I mean. It is easier here. Just us. No distractions or disapproving looks." The driven girl observed the rebellious fighter.

"But at school. Becky and Luke Baker lurk and others like them…." Bianca put her meal down grabbing Katie's hand. She wished she knew the answer.

"I know that there are many people like them in this world." Bianca began. "But I think the only thing we can do is to stand together."

"You're right. At least my family respects my decision. That's all that matters." Katie smiled as she ate her food. Both girls were stealing glances at each other.

"So have you begun to think about your life post graduation?" Katie asked hoping she didn't sound like she had already planned the rest of their relationship. She wanted to go slow but they were going to the same college.

"Yeah. I have." Bianca scooted closer to her feeding Katie some salad. "Have you?"

"Yeah. I guess what I am getting at is….is this going to be something worthwhile or is this just a spur of the moment thing. Are we together because the opportunity presented itself." Katie shrugged. She didn't want this to be an experiment. She wanted this to be real. She hated wasting her time.

"Of course Katie-kins. I really want this. You know….I am glad we are talking about this because this is our first girl relationship. And it's scary because I have never felt close to anyone like this. And I have never met anyone who accepts my faults like you do." Bianca smiled.

"Me either….I really want us to go somewhere. I want us to talk. And learn about each other every day. I don't want this to break. I have had so many disappointments in my life. And within myself. I don't want to disappoint you wither."

"Katie you won't." Bianca kissed her.

…..

The way the teens were making out, you would think that the two would be by themselves alone. But they weren't. And the thought of her mother popped into her mind as Cam nibbled her neck.

"Cam….we…." she tried to stop him as he paid her no mind. Gently nipping here and there. Feeling her arms pull him closer to her. If that was possible.

He couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her.

"Cam…please….we…need…umm….stop." She stuttered enjoying his mouth. Closing her eyes she let the sensations fill her mind. No she had to stop it now, before it would evolve into something more.

"Do you want to?" Cam asked nibbling her ear. Guided by lust, he couldn't help himself. She was too perfect.

"….no…." She gave in to him as the phone rang. Thank God. They broke apart catching their breaths as Maya answered. Cam kissed her forehead.

"Hello." Her breath staggered trying to muster a coherent sentence.

"Maya. Let me talk to your mother." Audra said urgently. Well this wasn't new. The Torres family had no courtesy.

"She's sleep." Maya finally caught her breath. Something had to have happened by the woman's disturbed voice.

"O I didn't mean to disturb her….just call if you see Drew around." She stated Maya sensed something.

"ummm everything ok?" The blonde sincerely asked as she looked at her cell phone on the coffee table. Grabbing it, she turned the phone off silent…seeing the missed texts from Marisol. O Dear was all she could form as she read them.

Cam seeing her face, took the cell from her hand reading them.

_ Don't panic but Drew is missing. _

_ Jake and I looking for him. K and Binx aren't answering. _

"He has been missing since this morning. He left his cell phone behind and Jake isn't answering. Just let me know if you hear from him." Audra continued to drive as she looked impatiently.

"sure. Hopefully everything is ok." She stated hanging up the house phone looking at him as she grabbed her cell.

"Katie isn't answering." Maya stated frustrated as she grew scared. Who knows where he could be or where he was going. He hurt Bianca what if….she would not think like that.

…..

Drew sat on the park bench. His mind wondering. People were telling him to move forward. But it was hard for him to do. It is hard to get over a broken heart. Looking at the scenery. The green grass. The clear waterfalls. The children playing Frisbee with their parents. It was beautiful. But he couldn't enjoy it. Sitting back, he let the liquid serenate on his tongue. Once finished, he looked at the bottle.

He knew this wasn't the answer, but it did slow the pain down. Tossing it on the ground, he looked at what he was missing.

….

Katie and Bianca were enjoying the sun on their skins. Bianca leaned against the tree as she pated the spot beside her as Katie took the hint. Sitting down, she felt Binx's arm around her as she smiled. Today was a beautiful day. She was glad she could share it with her. Bianca grabbed her phone as she held it up over them.

Katie only rolled her eyes smiling. Their first picture together.

Bianca blushed as Katie rested her head on her shoulder. It just seemed like this was supposed to be. Staring at the empty containers of food, they were both full. All they wanted to do was soak up the sun. the beautiful sun.

Looking at the sky, she realized she hadn't heard from anyone today. It wasn't like them not to call and check up on her. Usually her father would send her text to make sure she was eating. Sitting up, she felt her pockets. Where was her phone?

"What's the matter babe?" Bianca asked seeing the sporty girl search.

"My phone. I left it in your car." She stated as Binx handed her the keys.

"Don't take too long." The outspoken girl flirted. Katie could only blush.

Walking to the car, she smiled brightly replaying everything. Walking across the green grass, her foot stumbled across a glass bottle. Looking up, she saw Drew sitting there. But he didn't see her. Good. She quickened her pace hoping to not be caught. She didn't know why she was scared. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't want to be the recipient of his drunken comments. Better known as drunken truths.

Opening the car door, she kept her eyes on him. He had his head down. But he was crying. Real tears. How could she ignore him, but she didn't have the right to comfort him. Grabbing her phone, she closed the door.

Walking silently, she heard his loud cries. Looking at her phone, she text Marisol and Jake as Drew looked up seeing her. And time stood still. The look in his eyes, told her everything. How he felt towards her.

"Drew…" She could only say as he shook his head.

He just had to see her. The smile on her face. She had what he wanted. And it made him sick to his stomach.

"You got what you wanted Katie. Be happy." He stated as she sat by him.

"This isn't what I wanted." She placed her hand on his shoulder as he flinched moving away. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Don't touch me." He said loudly. "After everything that has happened. Don't touch me." He stated loudly as people walked by looking uncomfortable at the two. It was a bad idea to talk to him.

"I guess the psycho bulimic girl got her wish. All you do is take because you want the attention." He stated sourly as he stood up.

"Drew….." She began feeling his eyes look at her.

"you get the last laugh after all. You knew I was trying to get her back. But you didn't care. You didn't." He cried.

Bianca didn't know what was taking her so long. Maybe she needed help. She hadn't responded to any her texts so apparently, she didn't find the phone yet. It probably fell between the seat. Walking to her car, she saw a group of people staring. At what?

Walking closely, she stopped when she saw Drew and Katie. Him lashing out at her. She had to stop this.

"Drew. I promise that is not how it happened." Katie stated. It wasn't.

"But you didn't want it stop though.….This is all…." He stated not seeing Bianca behind him.

"Your fault." Bianca screamed at him as he turned around. "It is all your fault. And it is time you accept it. Take responsibility."

"Bianca…don't say that." He tried to approach her.

"Yes I do have to say that. Because we are over. And I am not happy with you." She stated as Katie watched the two.

"But I do love you. I will be better…." He stated noticing she kept distance between them.

"You don't know what love is." Bianca stated as Katie walked besides her. "If you love me, you would want me with someone who cared for me truly. You don't. And you don't understand how."

Audra parked getting out of the car. Luckily Jake got a text from Katie. She just wanted to help her son anyway she could. Considering she was the reasoning for his irresponsibility and selfishness. Seeing him in the park, others walked by staring at the three teens.

Walking up to them, Bianca paused looking at the woman.

"This has nothing to do with you." Audra looked at the group as they pretended to see nothing.

"Drew come home with me." She held out her hand as Drew refused to take it. And it broke her heart. Seeing all three of them like this. She thought that this would give her satisfaction, but it didn't. in the end, her son got burned.

"Why? So you can force your opinions on me. Don't you get it. I'm a let down. I let you and Bianca down." He stated putting his hands on his head. Trying to make his head stop hurting.

"No you didn't. I let you down because I didn't let you take control of your own life. I took it out on Bianca. And for that I am really sorry." The woman looked at Bianca who ignored her.

Bianca folded her arms as the woman's comment. Feeling Katie's hand on her shoulder, she did not lash out.

"It doesn't matter. Just get him home." Bianca said as Drew looked the two girls together. They were happy. She was never like this with him.

"Bianca I am always here for you even if you don't want me to be." He cried as Audra wiped his tears away. He never knew his mother could be gentle and affectionate.

"Drew. I know you are. But I want to find yourself." Bianca helped him off the ground as Audra held him. Audra looked at the curly haired girl mouthing "thank you" once again.

He said nothing as his mother drove on their way home. For once, she did not bring up the obligations of being a Torres. She was truly concerned. He noticed her looking at him from the corner of her eye. Maybe this was a sign. He didn't know what the sign said or meant, but he did know that the day would go on.

Looking at her phone in the cup holder, he saw Jake had called.

"I didn't want to be found…." He said to her wiping his tears.

"I know you didn't. but I was really worried. I was. " She stated. "I have always shown you this angry side of me and I don't want you to think that I am your enemy because I am not."

"Only when I do what you say mom. And look where it landed me. I can't decide what I want for myself. In the back of my mind I keep thinking about what you would say. I'm about to graduate. I can't keep doing this." He stated.

"I know." She said softly. "I just didn't want you make the wrong mistakes."

"I get it but I have to make them if I want to learn. I love Bianca. And we weren't meant to be…obviously…and it is even harder saying this…but maybe it would be easier learning for myself than having you try use Marisol or Tensley." He stated.

"I was doing that so I wouldn't have to focus on my life and my marriage…." She finally said aloud parking the car in the driveway.

"Mom I didn't know it was that serious. You never say how you feel about it. You close him off, that is why he always works." Drew admitted.

"There is more to it than that." She could only say as he looked at her. There was always more to the situation when it came to his family.


	24. Turning Tables part 2

Turning Tables

Part 2

Chapter 24

…..

Katie helped her mother into her chair, smiling at the woman. Today was eventful, but she didn't want to concern her mother with something irrelevant now. But the look in Drew's eyes still startled her. It was like he was…not there. Like he was shell. Lost to world. Walking back to the living room, she saw Cam holding Maya's hand. She was happy her sister found someone like she had.

_Ding, Dong_

"Who is that?" Maya asked walking to door opening it. "Ms. Torres." She stated as she opened the door as the woman stepped in looking with her eyes.

Gwen noticed how the woman didn't wear make-up. And her eyes were swollen. Never had Audra worn sweats in public. This was urgent.

"Sit down dear." Gwen stated as the woman obeyed. It seemed as if every other day, a person was shedding tears.

"ummm I guess the reason I am here is because… I needed to talk to someone. I needed the number to the counselor you guys have been seeing." The tears rolled down her eyes as Gwen rubbed her back.

"You know I have a hard time admitting when I am wrong or asking for help." Audra stated trying to control her voice from becoming hoarse.

"Ummm…I will just go." Cam stated as he kissed Maya.

"us too." Katie grabbed Maya's hand walking upstairs. The two girls hoped their mother would not be shocked when Ms. Torres told her about Drew.

"I have just been trying to keep my life together and it's not. I want what you guys have. I want my son to love me and not resent me. I want my husband to worship me like Carl does with you." She shrugged.

"Today…was really hard for me…" Audra told her the story as Gwen listened. The blonde tried to contain herself from the raw emotion she felt for Drew. This was bound to happen sooner or later. And though he blew up on Katie and Bianca, at least the boy finally let out his emotions.

"Audra I think you need to start trusting him." Gwen stated. "but he can't keep turning to alcohol to solve his troubles. I mean how he acted at the local convenience store was unacceptable. I don't like seeing him in pain. I just want you to do the right thing." Audra listened to the woman speak.

"and you are. The best step is to acknowledge he needs help." Gwen stated.

"I do too. Jake is watching him until I get back. I can't keep inconveniencing others like this….and I can't keep hoping that my marriage will come back to me…."

"Audra, have you ever thought that the reason Thomas works is because he doesn't want to argue with you. Just because a man works doesn't mean he is cheating on you. You can't go accusing and assuming. You have no evidence."

"You're right. That is how my life ended like this. Assuming Bianca was bad, assuming that I could make Drew's life better…my life better." She stated.

"I just want things to work out."

"And they will." Gwen collected herself at Gwen's comment. How did this woman find hope where hope didn't exist?

….

Drew laid on the couch as Jake and Marisol watched him carefully. He felt like he was being quarantined. He just made one stupid mistake. Ok. Two stupid mistakes. All because he wanted to do was forget. That didn't give them the right to judge him. He wouldn't mess up again. It was harder than hard seeing the two together, but he had to accept them.

But in a way he was glad he had Jake to watch his back. No matter what he said, his friend was there for him no matter what. Closing his eyes, he was drifting off to sleep.

Jake watched as his friend slept. Everything this boy did was affecting his life. Now he knew how Marisol felt when it came to Katie. For once he felt sorry for Audra. He felt sorry for both of them. Sitting in the chair, he smiled as Marisol brought him a .

"You ok babe?" She asked as he opened it.

"yeah. I just hope Drew can be…or at least get over himself." Jake huffed as Mare rested herself in his lap. "So much for a special day today." He said tartly.

"Look on the brightside. At least we hung out. This isn't about me though…or us. This is all about your loyalty to your friend. It just makes me like you even more." She smiled as he blushed.

"I hope Katie and Bianca are alright though. Katie sounded relieved and exhausted on the phone. Drew basically turned her into his emotional punching bag…but at least Binx was there." Mare stated remembering their conversation on the phone.

Jake stared at her rubbing his fingers on her back. Even when his friend was going through this breakdown, he couldn't get his mind off of her. Not with her so close anyway.

"Would it be rude of me if I kissed you now?" He stated as she bit her lip.

"a little bit…." She teased. "but I am known for being rude too." They laughed as they kissed.

Drew turned around on the couch looking at the two. They were so into their moment, they didn't notice. At least his friend was happy. He was deserving of it because Drew knew that he himself wasn't. Turning his back towards him, he went back to sleep.

….

Maya looked in her closet as Katie sat on her bed watching her.

"Can you believe that 2 months have already past?" Maya gleamed. "I have got to get another dress." She said giggling. Maya was definitely on cloud nine. Never had this girl been so bubbly before.

"Maya you want another dress. The world must be ending." Katie laughed laying down on her sister's bed. Today was very….unpredictable. To say the least.

"I guess I am so excited because I can bring Cam." She stated. "Are you bringing Bianca?" She asked nervously sitting by the brunette.

"yeah….I am. This a big step for me though. I have to prepare myself for it. This isn't easy. Being labeled as a lesbian. And when I bring her there. That will be the statement I will make. But at least mom and dad are behind me." She stated not knowing her mother was listening on the other side of the door.

"We are behind you." Gwen stated opening the door. "Girls." She held out her hand for them to grab. "this life of privilege can be draining. Very tiresome. So I can only imagine growing up in it is hard sometimes for you too. But I just want you to know that we are proud of you. It was only a matter of time before Drew and Audra broke down like they did. And Thomas just separated himself from the situation."

"What he said to me…mom." Katie gripped their hands. "I didn't mean to take Bianca away from him. It just happened. I didn't ask for these feelings. They just came."

"I know dear. Don't take to heart what he said to you today because the Torres family needs help. And we are going to help them anyway we can." They nodded.

"So you don't mind me bringing her to the banquet." Katie asked.

"Not at all. I think Bianca is a good influence on you as you are to her. I will not lie, it will take a while to adjust, but it will be ok." She smiled leaving the two girls. Katie ran her fingers through her hair once more. Looking at the dark strands. This wasn't her. At all. Walking to Maya's mirror, she stared at herself for a long while. Even her bang was growing.

"What's the matter?" Maya asked as Katie looked at herself.

"You know I convinced myself I wanted a new look but that wasn't the reason why I got this haircut." Katie admitted as Maya listened walking over to her.

"I got it to hide. It was my mask. It was the shame that I was carrying around. And now I am in the process of forgiving myself. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't think I need to hide anymore." Katie stated hoping she didn't sound cliché.

"Then don't." Maya smiled glad to see her sister was fully back.

…

Bianca looked at her phone. Katie had put a picture of them together as her screen. Not that she minded. The two touching faces together as they held their hands up together. For the world to see. Yes she did want the world to see. She wasn't ashamed. And nothing Drew said today made her feel ashamed. Life moved on. And she couldn't feel guilty for living hers.

Because she knew she was doing the right thing. His words didn't sting but his demeanor did. No she didn't love him but she did care for him. She didn't want him to be hurt. But comforting him was the worst help she could give him. Because he would have hope in them. And they were forever broken.

Driving Katie back home, she held her hand. Trying to comfort each other, but deep down they knew. Drew was out of their hands. And they had their own lives to live.

At least Audra apologized to her. Why did it have to take seeing her son so fragile to understand? But at least she saw it now. The Torres family was no longer her problem. But hopefully Drew and she could become at least associates.

Looking at the screen Katie sent her a message.

_Thanks for being by my side. And giving me strength. Have a good night at work. Be safe and no flirting with customers lol ;) _

Binx smiled answering

_No need when I got you babe. Thanks for not leaving me.=)_

Sending the text, she held the phone against her heart. Peace and clarity. So this was what it felt like. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse leaving for work.

…

Audra stared at her husband sternly. Refusing to back down as he walked outside of their bedroom. Another pointless conversation that leaded to endless circles.

"Thomas if you would just talk to me…" Audra yelled at her husband who continued to ignore her. He loved this woman. But he couldn't talk to her anymore. Someway they lost their spark. They were no longer a partnership.

"Why talk it just leads to this." He stated calmly walking down the stairs as he turned the door knob to leave.

"No." She said following him. She sternly slammed the door as he backed up. "Because we can't keep doing this. Shutting each other out. I am tired of this Tom. I am tired of hiding behind Drew's problem. I hate that I can't be your wife. I hate that I can't be what you need…." She stated as tears fell. Never had he seen her cry before.

"Baby….I…Audra." He began. He didn't mean to drown himself in his work, but he had to find some outlet. Somehow he forgot how to touch her. Seeing her cry he wanted to do something but he didn't want to be pushed away.

Drew began to awake as he heard the noises of his parents from upstairs. At least they were talking to one another. That was a rarity. But no child liked seeing their parents argue. And he felt bad for taking his father's side. Though his mother was always there for him in a neurotic way, he wished he could get away like his father could.

"I just wish I knew how to make us a family." Audra cried in her hands as Thomas rubbed her back. "The Matlins and Martins are in love with each other. I get so angry because I know we can't be like that." She said not knowing Drew was awake listening.

"I just don't know how to talk to you. I don't want you to blow up. When did we become like this?" he dropped his briefcase down.

"Just tell me who she is." Audra looked in the eyes as he shook his head.

"Why would you think that I would do that to you and Drew?" He stated. He was losing track and sight of what really mattered.

"You don't touch me anymore or look at me. You are always at work."

"I am always at work because I am afraid to face my real problems. I look at the Martins too. Jake and Frank have come extremely close. I want that with Drew." He said frankly.

"Me too." Drew came from the corner looking at the two hold each other. "I just want parents who can guide me rather than control me. I want parents." He shrugged. "You guys gave me the world but I don't have what I really need." He admitted looking at the two.

"What can we do about this?" Thomas looked at Audra. He was finally paying attention to her. Listening to her. Taking her opinion into account.

"A counselor. The Matlins gave me the number." She stated. "Are you sure Thomas?"

"Yeah I am all in. What about you Drew?" He looked at his son who nodded.

….

They sat against the lockers before class started. Cam shyly held her hand as a cute blush formed. So this was what it felt like to be in love. She remembered looking at her parents and wondering when her time was coming. It came the minute she wasn't looking for anyone. But she was blessed with a person who did not judge or feel awkward about expressing himself.

Pulling his phone out, he showed Maya the picture of his tuxedo Carl picked out for him to wear. Her dad wasn't all that bad. He was just protective of his daughters.

"You like it?" He looked at her as she nodded.

"Definitely." Maya squealed as Tori and Zig walked past her smiling. It was about time. "So how's home?" Maya asked knowing the answer.

"Same." He shrugged "but I have grown accustomed to it. My mom still sends her texts and Dad sends money." He saw Maya look like she was about to cry. "Maya stop. I'm alright. I really mean it. I think I am….alright because… at least I know I am not alone." He nodded looking up seeing Mike smiling at them both.

"Sup Soup…Maya." He spoke to her as she shockingly waved back.

"I'm not going to bite your head off." Mike stated feeling bad that he put all of his negative energy into Cam's relationship. "I just wanted to remind you of practice tonight." He stated. "See you guys later."

"Well that was surprising." She chuckled uncomfortably as he shook his head. "Just ignore him babe. So what will you be wearing?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I couldn't find anything in my closet."

"Well I could help you." He snickered devilishly as she hit him.

"Stop it." She laughed. "Besides my mom said you couldn't." She stated as he gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry babe. You know how my mom is. She more worse than Katie." She laughed.

"And defensive." They both laughed.

….

The walked together through the halls. Their hands laced. And it didn't matter anymore. The looks and stares from everyone. Not everyone. Just a select few. Like the Bakers. They didn't matter, because they didn't have to answer to them. Standing at her locker, Bianca dared with eyes for anyone to say a comment.

"I guess work was nice last night." Katie stated as she leaned against the locker.

"Yeah. I got tipped doubled so that means that I can get the dress I want." The curly haired girl squealed. Since when did she squeal? When did she…when was she ever this happy. Never. Sure she told Katie part of her story. But not all of it. One day she would.

But she wasn't scared when that day would come, because she knew Katie would stay regardless.

The sporty girl looked at her girlfriend as she put the books in bag. So much happened in such a short time. But this. Them together was worth it. All of it was worth it. Holding her books against her chest, she smiled as the girl naturally glowed. Bianca smiled seeing how she was being observed.

What they forgot about were the eyes of Becky Baker looking at them. Her long hair moved with her as she clutched her books to her chest, walking past them.

"I see you two aren't ashamed of what you are." She said sarcastically as Katie rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Becky get a life." Bianca laughed as the Christian girl grew angry.

"I do have a life and it doesn't consist of me being confused." She stated tartly.

"Becky. We have less than 1 month here. And we will graduate. And leave you behind. In other words, we're too grown to indulge in your immature, close minded comments." Katie stated snarkily as Bianca smirked. The old Katie was definitely coming back.

"Whatever." She said walking off.

Marisol saw the strawberry blonde leaving her friends. She also saw how Becky was coming towards her direction. The beautiful assertive girl only smirked seeing how the other clung tightly to her books. Becky couldn't let the other have a laugh at her expense. Walking by her, she pushed past her as Marisol turned around and reached for her…

At least she tried to reach for her hair to get a good swing at the girl. Why did Bianca have to be so fast of all times?

"Remember she is not worth it." Katie stated seeing Becky turn around smiling as her brother joined her. No way was he going to let her fend for herself against Marisol.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, because when you graduate…I will be the new SC president and I can guarantee I will do a better job than either of you." Marisol scowled seeing the two twins together. Standing so smugly. Marisol got out of Bianca's grip as Katie stopped Bianca from grabbing her again.

"Let her handle it." Katie said softly. "we'll jump in if she needs us."

"You know what. You are seriously delusional. Do you really think you have a chance of succeeding? Do you really think the athletes and power squad…the student body…will vote for you? I don't care if Luke is your twin, do you really think you have power here?" Marisol stated as students looked at the confrontation.

"Shut-up Marisol." Luke stated knowing he couldn't do more than speak.

"Good one." Marisol said sarcastically knowing that he was 3 seconds close from getting suspended.

"Typical shallow Marisol. You haven't changed a bit. You are still shallow. It's not about popularity, it is about…." Becky began.

"Let me tell you what it's about. It's about actually caring for the school and being strong enough to handle issues. You haven't shown your face at any SC event. It's about treating everyone with decency and respect. Something you are too close minded to do. I could see if you had the criteria to do so but you don't. You don't have one independent bone in your body. You count on your brother to pick up the slack." Marisol stated firmly as Becky's tears formed.

"That is so not true…" Becky stated as Luke could not say anything.

"How dare you Becky? Who do you and your brother think you are? To mistreat my best friends and then have the arrogance to think you are above them. You think you can treat people any way think you feel just to prove a point. And deep down you want the position to become popular." Marisol folded her arms as Becky's mouth dropped opened.

Looking at the students, no one defended. Neither did her brother. The person she thought she could depend on. She bit her lip walking off.

Luke ran after her.

"Nice job Mare." Katie applauded her as the girl frowned. "Luke couldn't even defend her. Because he knew you were telling the truth."

"I was kind of harsh on her though. I can't believe I am growing a conscious." She stated trying to get the guilt out of her head. "But I just hate it when people hurt the ones I care about." She stated looking as she saw the girl go to the bathroom. Her brother standing outside. She was crying in a bathroom stall she knew without a doubt.

…

Drew saw them as he avoided glances. And ignored the comments from others. He didn't have much longer to go but he wanted to leave these halls as soon as possible. Seeing Bianca. He thought about the times they shared. The kisses they shared. Now she was sharing them with someone else. But he had cried already. Yes he as a man cried. But he would not show the school his weakness.

"Drew my man. So what does it feel like to see your girl get taken away from you by another girl?" Mike snickered at his obnoxious joke.

"The same as it feels to see Marisol walk with Jake." He stated as Mike's face changed. "Sorry."

"it's whatever." He tried to be nonchalant about it. Feeling his phone vibrate he looked at the screen. A reminder for their counseling session. So the other night wasn't a ploy. His parents were serious. He did need to talk to someone.

Seeing the two walk by, they said nothing to him. He said nothing back. Maybe someday he could apologize to them. But not now.


	25. It Ends Tonight

It Ends Tonight

All American Rejects

Chapter 25

...

Marisol knew what Simpson wanted from her as she sat down in her office. Imagine getting suspended right before she graduated. She was trying so hard to prove to her parents and herself that she could be responsible, and studious. Now she let ignorance like the Bakers force her hand. Shaking her head, she kicked herself mentally.

Looking at the man, he folded his fingers together. Resting them on his steady table. Looking at her. Seeing the fear in her face as she gripped the armrests.

"Mr. Simpson. I am so sorry…." She began as he held up his hand to stop her words.

"Ms. Lewis do you know why you are today?" Simpson saw the girl cringe. Marisol bit her lip remembering the face on Katie as she left the office before her.

"Because of this morning." She bit her tongue expecting to see her parents come out of a hidden door ready to yell at her about her future.

"Actually….no." He stated laughing at himself as his actions gave more suspense.

"Then…." Marisol asked. If not that than what? Was something wrong with Katie?

"I have been looking at your scores Marisol. They have improved tremendously. Not only that, your 31 on the ACT was superb." He stated as she blushed fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't even tell Katie that. Her friend was going through enough stress and she was surprised she was even thinking about college now.

"Thanks. I guess I do have a brain after all." She stated as Simpson nodded approvingly. He remembered when he was a teacher. How he would have to break up fights between her and girls because of boys. She definitely came a long way. And it was good that Jake kept her grounded.

"So that means you will do us the pleasure that Holly J once did?" He asked as her eyes bucked. The Holly J Sinclair who was doing wonders at Yale.

"Wait what about Katie?" She asked. "I mean her story is more inspirational than me. Besides she needs this." Marisol said as Simpson smiled at Katie who was peeking through the door. On cue, she walked in the door sitting beside her other sister.

"That is why I am asking both of you to speak. On the honor of Degrassi. It would only be fair seeing how Holly J and Sav did it last year. This year, I am passing the torch down to you." He stated as Marisol was speechless.

"Then why did you walk out of here sad?" The gorgeous black girl asked her true friend.

"It's called a joke." Katie and Simpson laughed as Marisol pinched her.

"Ow." The brunette grabbed her arm as Marisol laughed. The principal looked at the two. How could he not give them both the honor? Not only were they co-presidents, but they had the highest GPAs of the student body. They both deserved it. He would sweep the Baker incident under the rug.

…

Looking at the clock only made his heart harden more. Yes he wanted help, but as he sat there in the room, he thought himself as weak. Weak to tell his problems to some strange man who knew nothing about him. Who took notes about him and his family. What if what they said was going to be seen in the paper tomorrow.

"Tom and Audra. I want you guys to state what you want from each other." The therapist said calmly as the adults looked at him with skepticism in their eyes.

But at this point they were willing to try anything. Their ride to the office was overbearing enough, but they made the effort to ride in the same car. Tom even took off from work. So this was as important to him as it was to her.

"I want to be able…to be…with you." Thomas started as he grabbed her hand. "I want you to let me be the man…and let me take control of the situation." He realized it was easier to talk once he started. "I…want you…to stop pushing me away with sarcasm." Audra gripped his hand tighter. Noticing Drew turned his head at the two.

"I want to become secure within my…self. I don't….to push you away…but I want security in our relationship….I want to know that you will catch me when I fall." She said letting her barriers down hoping Drew was taking in all of this.

"That was good. You guys just showed that you are not too strong to be weak. Me and my wife have been married for 30 years…and I can say that marriage is hard work. It is a partnership. You two must make decisions together. You two must communicate without judging." He took notes.

"How can we do this?" Audra asked looking at the guru.

"By practicing outside of the sessions. Take a vacation away from here. Leave the cell phone behind. You have to make time for each other." The man stated observing.

"Good to know you cured them." Drew stated sarcastically as his father shook his head. Sarcasm was definitely an inherited trait.

Sitting in the gray office, he folded his arms as his parents looked at him. Just because they could talk to a stranger did mean he would. The therapist looked at the young man thoroughly. His body language stating his defense. But he would not give up on this family. Rubbing his white beard, he tried reaching out to the young man.

"Would you like to add anything." The bearded man stated.

"Not really. I am just so happy that you fixed our problems in one meeting." He stated as his mother got ready to chew him out. The therapist stopped her though. It was only a defense mechanism.

"No one said that Drew." The therapist stated waiting for the boy to speak.

"All I am saying is that there is no magic cure for this. I am wasting my time."

….

The old woman adjusted her glasses as she read the invitation. It was finally around the corner. Her graduation. And she would be there front row. Literally front row being that she was a part of the faculty. Tears of joy fell as the gorgeous girl gave her elegant folded card.

"You didn't think I would give you one." Bianca asked with wit. Though she had Katie and the Matlins, she couldn't forget who helped her in the past. Who was there for her in her times of need.

"I just. I am really going to miss you here. That's all." Mrs. Peters stood up from her desk hugging the girl.

"Me too. But I will come visit." Bianca's heart grew big. Remembering driving her to counseling sessions, helping her find a reasonable apartment, teaching her basically how to be an adult. Though she aged out of the system, she wished Mrs. Peters was her mother. She saw her as her mother.

"Stop crying dear. You are going to make me cry." The old woman wiped her eye again.

"It's just that I hope another student can experience what you have given me. Without you, I probably would have dropped out. You are John are so special to me."

"So you gave him an invitation too." Her wrinkles showing as the girl nodded.

"The other night. I want you two both to be there." They hugged again as Jake walked in seeing the two. It was amazing how people who were less fortunate than you found love and humanity in every gesture. Being their friends, showed him that. Bianca showed them a lot.

Breaking apart, she left the woman seeing Jake.

"What do you need now?" She asked knowing it had to do Marisol.

"I just want to know how I could make our date special tonight. I mean it's not every day that two of the most beautiful girls at the school slash graduation speakers choose us to be with." He laughed as she hit him.

"You and your dry humor that I still don't understand." Bianca stated as they walked down the halls.

"Don't try too hard. Remember, less is more." Bianca stated as she went to class.

Easy for her to say when her girlfriend's dad doesn't look like Michael Clark Duncan. He could destroy him with just one look. Imagine how it would be with his hands. He didn't want to mess this night up though. This was his moment to show her how he felt.

…

Drew stood up pacing in front of his parents and the observant stranger. Rubbing his fingers through his hair, he didn't understand how his parents could talk so easily about their problems. He on the other hand didn't know the first step in helping himself.

"I am not here to cure you." The therapist assured as Drew stopped pacing.

"Yeah right." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I am not. You are not a disease Drew. You are a person with feelings who has been overlooked for some time now." The older man stated as his parents looked down at the ground.

"It is because of us. We have been so selfish and absorbed in our lives." Thomas stated as Audra shook her head.

"I have been too controlling in his life." She stated as Drew looked at the two.

"Yeah you have mom. And now all of a sudden you want me to forgive you. You want me to act like it didn't affect me." He stated sternly. Resentment in his heart.

"So you don't trust your mother." The gray man stated getting the boy to speak.

"How can I? What makes her want to be nurturing? All she cares about is the family name. I have spent 18 years of my life without real care. I can go for another 18 years." He sat down folding his arms.

"Well I can't Drew. I can't. And you are wrong, I don't want you to forget. I want you to move forward with me and your father. I want us to be a fam…" She stated.

"We can't be a family…." Drew said loudly as he looked at his father. "And you know it too because we don't know how to mend bridges. You both raised me like this." he stated.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked as the doctor observed.

"You raised me to manipulate and play with people as puppets….like how I did Bianca. I never understood how to make a situation right." Drew stated. "Yes I messed up my life, but it was because I was conditioned by you." He stated. "And then mom was the only parent I had…and you were never there. Now you want to be….I am not going to trick myself into believing that you both have changed."

The boy folded his arms. Why did his parents have to check him out of school today? This session was pointless.

"Drew let me ask you a question." He stated as Drew let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Do you want to change?"

"…yes…I do…but I don't want us to go back the way we were after 2 sessions here." Drew stated as his parents listened.

"we don't want to either, but we want to do this as a team. We need you Drew. Please...we need you." Audra held out her hand as he looked at it. Reluctantly taking it, he realized he had more to say than intended.

Maybe they did need this. Bianca was a problem but not the source.

….

Marisol and Bianca laughed as they sang One Direction in the car. It was their guilty pleasure. Katie was taking her mother to the doctor's office. Mare liked being the passenger for once. Thinking back, who would have known that she and Bianca would be like sisters? But this uneventful year passed them by. And she wished she had it back. Smiling, she bit her lip as Binx's voice rang loudly.

"You don't know….ow…ow…you don't know your beautiful." Binx banged her thumbs against the steering wheel as Mare chimed in. Bianca noticed her beautiful voice as an idea popped into her head.

"So are we getting ready at the same house?" Bianca asked stepping on her brake as Marisol's purse fell on the floor. Shit. She hurriedly picked up the condom that fell out. Bianca snickered.

"I knew you two were…." The curly haired girl smiled.

"No…we are not but you never know. I am just taking precautions. At least you and Katie can't get pregnant." Marisol teased as the other rolled her eyes while blushing.

"Come on…you know you think about it. It is only natural. I mean…are you two going to move in together? You both seem pretty serious about each other." Bianca blushed more at her friends comment.

"I sound like I am rushing you. But I am not. All I am saying is that when we graduate, we will be adults. Sooner you two will have to talk about this. Like me and Jake will." The black girl stated picking up the items off the car floor. "But how can I talk? Jake doesn't even know that I carry condoms with me." Marisol laughed.

"Mare you skank." Bianca laughed.

"Well I learn from the best." Marisol stated as they both laughed. Not hearing cars blow behind them as they sat at the now green light.

….

Cam stood in the mirror holding his arms up as the salesman took his measurements. His "family" had money but he didn't think that Maya was this loaded. How did she turn out being so innocent and humble? So grounded.

He wanted to really impress her family. He wanted to show her father that she was more than just a cute face to him. Taking a deep breath he stood still as the salesman finished. Putting his arms down, Mr. Matlin laughed at the young boy. He was really scaring him. Good. He couldn't make it too easy for the boy. He didn't want to say he liked Cam instantly. He had to work for it.

"Thanks again for taking me Mr. M." He tried to be personable.

"Mr. Matlin you mean." Carl laughed mentally holding a content stare as Cam began to sweat.

"I'm sorry…"he began as Carl laughed.

"You can call me Carl." He stated as Cam let the breath go as the salesman came back with the tuxedo his exact size.

"…" Cam said nothing as Carl put his hand around the boy's neck. He was still in shock feeling his phone vibrate.

"He hasn't killed you yet has he?" Maya asked sitting at the doctor's office waiting on her mom to come out. Katie threw paper wads at her as Maya rolled her eyes. It didn't matter how old you are. Sisters will be sisters.

"No…." Cam stated as Carl rolled his eyes at the two love birds. He wanted to be with his wife but she just had to insist that he get to know Cam. But Cam did need a strong father figure in his life. And he got off from work when his practice let out.

"Maya how's mom." Carl asked for the phone.

"Good. And Dad...thanks again. I love you." Maya stated.

"Love you too." He stated hanging up as Cam laid the suit on the counter to be checked out. "I will pay for it. Don't worry about it."

"I...can't let you…" The boy began.

"Yes you can…besides you will be around long enough for me to collect my debt won't you?" He asked as Cam nodded enthusiastically.

….

She smiled feeling her mother brush her fingers through her hair, Marisol finally had what she wanted. Respect. Respect for herself and as a person. And the look in her mother's eyes as she watched her get ready for tonight. Putting golden eye shadow on, she bit her lip. Nervous was an understatement. The butterflies kept getting bigger as her mother laughed slightly.

Pam walked rubbed her daughter's shoulders slightly trying to calm her down. Her daughter finally found her notch in life. Getting spectacular grades, a good guy, acceptance into Harvard without connections. How could she not be proud.

"You look beautiful dear. Jake has always liked you and I know you have too." Marisol listened to her mother. "Just be careful." The woman emphasized knowing her daughter.

"I will be." Marisol said as her mother handed her some heels. Looking at herself in the mirror she was pleased. Denim dress jeans, a nice shirt, a blazer and heels.

"Here you go babe. You can never be too safe." Her father put the mace in her purse. She laughed at the big muscular man. Jake was in for a mental beating tonight.

"Douglass you know he is not like that. He is a Martin not a Torres." Pam said remembering seeing how the different families conducted themselves at the dinner parties. The Martins were more stabilized. But she wasn't naïve, every family has demons. And she knew of all the demons since Katie was her daughter's other sister.

"Doesn't matter." He eyed his daughter as he kissed her forehead. "You look so much like your mother on our date." He smiled at her. "I am so proud of you. Not every day a man's daughter will speak at her graduation."

"Daddy." She rolled her eyes in embarrassment as the big man hugged her. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she still needed them. Hugging him back, the doorbell rang.

Jake stood on the doorstep, his hands in his pockets. He was literally sweating bullets. Big bullets. He was about to meet her parents one on one. Of course he knew of them at the dinner parties. And his father represented her dad's engineering firm, but this was different. Collecting himself he rang the doorbell again as Douglass opened the door.

Jake's eyes widened seeing the big black man lean up against the door, folding his arms.

"What do you want?" The father asked rudely seeing Jake turn pale as a ghost. Laughing to himself, this boy probably peed his pants. Good, he as a father was doing his job.

"Doug, stop scaring him." Marisol's beautiful mother came from behind him pulling him in. No wonder why Marisol was so gorgeous. "Sorry about that sweetie." She said as her husband rolled his eyes.

"Jake." Marisol stood on her tippy toes reaching to hug her boyfriend around the neck. Jake forget about her father as he hugged her back. This date was definitely going to be surprising to her, but he couldn't wait to see her face. Bianca was a lifesaver.

"Happy to see you too." He rested his hands around her waist as his father looked at the two intently rolling his eyes.

"Have fun." Pam was trying to rush them out of the door before Douglass started his rampage again. Marisol grabbed his hand as he laced their fingers together.

"Your mom is nice." Jake stated as they drove off still holding her hand.

"My dad is too; he is just trying to protect me." She laughed as he looked relieved. "I know he is. He is a good father." He stated trying to keep his secret to himself.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he said nothing. "Jake…tell me." Marisol stated as he pulled into a local jazz lounge.

Walking inside, her eyes lit up seeing the dimmed lights and the bright candles on every table. The different people chatting with one another. The waitresses dressed casually. And the pictures hanging on the walls of musicians. She loved the old school, vintage vibe already. How did he know? Sitting down at a table, she smiled at the silk table cloth. Looking at the stage in front of the room. Listening to soft jazz playing by the band.

Marisol was happy he didn't feel out of place here. And she was glad no one was looking at the strangely.

Jake saw her eyes, he knew Bianca chose the right place. Looking at the menu, he still had a trick up his sleeve. As the waitress took their orders, the band stopped playing.

"This is the time where we let members from the audience come on stage." The man stated graciously.

Marisol's menu dropped from her hand. No way. No way in hell.

"Marisol Lewis." The band member called her as she nearly screamed kissing Jake.

"How did you know…?" Marisol eyes sparkled as the tall boy shrugged.

"I notice everything about you. I remember growing up hearing you sing in the school choir. Plus Binx helped." He stated kissing her again.

"Marisol Lewis here?" The band member asked again as they shyly broke apart.

"Yes." She walked up to stage ready to sing staring at Jake as he couldn't have been anymore happier.

….

Maya rested her head on her sister's shoulder as they waited for their mother. The blonde found this moment bittersweet. Her sister was going to accomplish great things and that was what she wanted. But she would miss her at Degrassi. Who was going to watch over her now?

The brunette looked at her sister sadly. Something was on her mind.

"Tell me…" She read her sister's mind as Maya sat up.

"I guess things will be different when you leave. You were always there to give me advice or to protect me." The girl shrugged as Katie smiled.

"Maya you never give yourself enough credit. You are so much stronger than you think. And for one you always kept me grounded."

"But aren't you scared of the real world?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I am. You know...i have overcome some much...but I always question can I handle this. In school I have mom and dad. And though I will be here, I have to figure things out without them. I have to prove to myself that I can conquer anything." Katie stated.

"I know you can. I have faith in you." Maya looked at her older sister.

"As I do you. I am so glad you are proud of me." Katie said feeling her phone vibrate. Shaking her head it was Marisol.

_Had the most amazing date ever!_

"What are you going to do with Marisol." Maya laughed reading the text too.

"You tell me." Katie laughed. "but Maya remember you have more than just me. Cam is a great guy who I really believe will never hurt you."

"I know that. I just…I guess I wish time stood still for a little while longer." The blonde hugged her.

"Don't we all…" Katie said aloud hugging back. She did but she didn't, because she wanted to experience life's ups and down. Bianca gave her a perspective on life. She couldn't hide from obstacles because they would always find you. It was how you handled them that defined you as a person.

But for now, she would only focus on the present as she wanted to be the big sister to her little sister. Maya didn't know how blessed she felt to have her in her life.


	26. It Ends Tonight part 2

It Ends Tonight

Part 2

Chapter 26

…..

Bianca tossed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Today was the day. She was too anxious and eager. Looking at her nightstand, she picked up the picture of she and Katie together. She definitely had a reason to get out of bed. Biting her lip, she jumped out of the bed running to her closet. She wanted to look nice. Plus tonight was the dinner party. She couldn't handle all of this elation.

Everything she had gone through, all the torture, she found herself once again.

_Knock, knock_

Remembering the last incident, she looked through the peephole. Giggling she opened the door, hugging the old woman.

"I couldn't miss your big day. Get ready." Mrs. Peters watched her run off to the shower. As she came back, she smelled bacon and eggs cooking. The woman didn't have to do this for her.

Hearing the beep, she looked at her phone. Katie who else?

_Can't wait to see you_

Mrs. Peters watched the girl come from her room clothed. And all she could do was smile. Since her husband died, she had no one she could talk to. Until Bianca. Her wit and smart comments reminded her of herself when she was young. Who knew affection could blossom from a girl helping a woman pick up down she had wanted to adopt the girl, but an adoption didn't have to be legal for it to be official.

"I could have done this for myself." The curly haired girl sat down eating texting her manager.

_You better come today or else. lol_

"Binx this is your day to shine." The woman said pulling her camera out. "Me and John will be taking many pictures today." The woman flashed the camera as Bianca tried to block herself from the flash. Thank God she knew nothing of Twitter.

"You know you are my daughter sweetie." The woman laughed staring at the blue and gold robe laying flat on the couch.

"And you are my mother." She stated finishing her food. Grateful for this woman.

…..

Maybe therapy was helping a little bit. He didn't feel as much resentment for them as he once had. Stepping out of the car, he took one more look at the school he spent 4 years at. Where he shined. What if he would not shine anywhere else? What if this was the end of success. Three weeks ago, he couldn't have wanted more than to graduate. Now it was here and he wanted more time to redo things. Taking a deep breath, he had to carry on.

"What up boy." Mike said as they did their handshake. His mother at his side. "Want to take pictures?" The black boy asked as Drew nodded.

Audra was seeing change in her family. Snapping pictures, memories flashed through her mind of her growing son. It was time to let go and let him control his own destiny. They were not where they needed to be but they were moving forward. Her son did tell her he loved her before they left the house today. Focusing on her son again, she continued to take pictures of him and his friends.

"Mom, want to join?" Drew asked she smiled. He found himself smiling too. Handing Tom the camera, he nodded looking at his beautiful family.

….

Marisol kept saying her speech over and over in her head. Why wasn't Katie here yet? She needed her best friend to tell her she could do this. Jake hadn't even made it yet. Seeing all the graduates and their parents piled in a room together, she took a deep breath.

"Mare-bear calm down." Pam kissed her cheek as her father gave her flowers.

"I just don't want to mess up." She stated. "Mom, dad…I don't want to embarrass you. I have put you guys through…." She began.

"Babe. That is over. This is the present. And now, I couldn't be more proud of you." She stated as tears fell.

"Mom don't cry. You are going to make me cry." They cried together as Doug took a picture of them.

…..

Mrs. Peters let go of Bianca's hand as they walked into the building. The rebel took her time walking up each step slowly. A different memory flashing through her mind. She had wished she had noticed Katie her freshman year. But it obviously wasn't meant to be then.

She looked gorgeous in her robe and gown. All the librarian could do was smile. The girl could get over how everyone was taking pictures. In a moment, she would no longer grace these halls. She would no longer be a part of this.

"I can't do this by myself." Binx grew scared seeing how everyone had someone with them.

"I don't know about that." A deep voiced vibrated behind her. Turning around, she jumped into John arms. Her boss finally took off time.

"You actually came." John and Mrs. Peters smiled at her as they hugged her. Her support system was here.

"Sweetie you aren't by yourself now." The woman made John take a picture took a picture of her again. The man just rolled his eyes not wanting to argue with the older woman. Looking at the many she they had taken together, she smiled at her taking one of Bianca and John.

"I have to join the faculty now." Mrs. Peter kissed the girl on her cheek as Bianca nodded. Where was Katie?

"Come on, John." Bianca pulled the dirty blonde's hand trying to find her friends.

Walking in the room, she immediately spotted Marisol and her family.

"Binx." Marisol pulled her into a hug as she hugged her. Who would have ever guessed this?

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lewis." She smiled as Mare's parents smiled back. John gave a head nod to the family.

"Marisol tells me all about the three musketeers." Douglass' deep voice bellowed as they laughed. Jake said he was big, but she didn't think he was this big.

"Yeah we are close." Bianca smiled as Douglass held up the camera wanting to take a couple of pictures. John did as well. Both girls smiling rested their arms around each other posing.

"Have you seen Katie?" Bianca asked as Mare shrugged.

"She said she had a surprise for us." The SC Present said as Bianca bit her lip. She wondered what it could be.

….

"Dad, how many pictures can we possibly take?" Jake asked they the family posed in front of the school. He hadn't even made it in yet. He was just on the steps.

"I know son. Its' not every day your son graduates. I just want to remember this moment." Frank stated as Celeste smiled at her husband. Finally the man was letting go of his grudge.

"Well there is my graduation at Harvard." Jake said hoping the tension wasn't there. Celeste held onto her son as they walked in the building.

"I know…" He stated. "We all can't be the best." he teased as Jake punched the man's arm. As Celeste let go of Jake's arm as she spotted Pam. Seeing the two women together, frank realized how stupid it was of him to force Katie on Jake when she obviously didn't make him happy.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Celeste hugged the woman.

"More than ever." Pam stated as they eyed their children. Seeing them together. Douglass smiled as the boy stood behind her putting his arms around her waist. Taking the picture the big man smiled.

Drew saw them together…and Bianca…he didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. Shrugging he saw his mother's expression.

"Go talk to them." She egged him on. Her son needed to do this.

"I'm not ready yet mom." He stated. Audra nodded backing off.

"I just don't want you to regret anything." She stated. The therapy was working.

Bianca saw Drew looking at her. She grinned waving. She wanted him to know that there were no hard feelings. Being around the Matlins and Lewis' she thought they would shun her and John. But they didn't. They made her feel at home. She wasn't the odd girl out anymore.

Where was Katie? She didn't know she had a speech to deliver. As on cue, she felt her phone vibrate.

_Turn around_

Obeying the text, Bianca screamed as she ran across the room. In heels. To hug her girlfriend. And family of course. The Martins and Lewis' had never seen anyone run that fast before. John should have given the suggestion to join the track team.

Katie just smiled seeing her run across the room to her. Only her. So this was what their next years would feel like. Being in each other's arms, they forgot that they had an audience.

"Sorry." Katie and she broke apart. Everything happened all at once that Bianca didn't notice anything different about her. But she would just wait until she did.

"That's ok. Nice seeing you here." Gwen hugged Bianca as Carl smiled at the girl. She always admired Katie and her perfect family. But she guess she was a part of the family too. Seeing Maya she hugged the blonde as well.

"You, John and Mrs. Peters are more than welcome to come eat with us after this." The man volunteered as Bianca's eyes glowed. Carl knew this would make the girl feel accepted if nothing else did. He saw why his daughter was taken with her. He also noticed how Drew was looking at them from afar. But that was not his problem. As John walked to him, he proudly shook his hand.

"You are the best girlfriend's dad ever." She hugged Carl as he hugged back.

"Bianca is one hell of a girl." Carl told John.

"Tell me about it. She speaks of you all so highly. It's like I am standing in front of royalty." John said as Bianca blushed.

Maya and Campbell stared at the scene as they held hands. Looking at each other, she smiled sweetly at him as he blushed harder.

As Bianca calmed down, she looked at Katie once again who smiled brightly at her.

"O my God, Katie. You died your hair back." The curly haired girl stated as they all smiled at her. Putting her fingers through it she admired the curls.

"Have you guys taken pictures yet?" Bianca asked as Katie and Gwen rolled their eyes seeing Carl hold up the camera proudly.

"You know the answer to that one." They laughed as they joined Marisol and Jake.

The parents were proud of their children as they kept taking pictures. When would it end, but maybe they would feel the same when they had children. Jake wished Drew would have joined them. But he knew his friend would take him time until he felt comfortable.

_The Commencement will begin in 10 minutes. Students line up. _ Simpson's voice rang over the intercom.

"Girls are we ready for this?" Katie held out her hands as they grabbed them.

"I was born ready." Bianca flipped her hair.

"Ready for the speech?" Mare asked as the butterflies grew bigger. Leaving their parents behind they joined their classmates.

As the music played, it seemed as if this moment was so surreal. The moment they had all been waiting for. They were graduating. Seeing their loved ones' faces in the aisles, not a dry face could be seen. Seeing Simpson at the podium, Katie gripped Marisol's hand as they walked towards him. Both were giving each other encouraging words.

Marisol watched Katie as she ran her fingers through her now red hair. Thank God. The old Katie was back. Curls and all.

Bianca smiled at the two on stage as she looked at Mrs. Peters who gave her a thumbs up. No one was paying attention to Simpson's long speech about longevity and perseverance. Because it was the same speech he had always given. Luckily she was in the second row as she felt her phone vibrate.

_Please hand me a gun _Jake texted.

_After I shoot myself first_ Bianca replied as they snickered.

Marisol was too nervous to listen to Simpson. Looking at the program, she was next. Looking up, she saw him taking his seat as he cued for her.

"Now, a round of applause for Marisol Lewis our SC President," the student body clapped for her.

Damn. She already saw her father holding up the video camera.

Walking slowly, she braced herself on the podium. Looking at her family, and Jake. She smiled as he blew her a kiss. This was her test. She could do this. Looking at her fellow students, she pulled the mike to reach her. She needed no cue card because this was in her heart.

"These walls have taught me more than academics. High school has taught me how to identify with myself and the people around me. In these four years, I have met people who have challenged me in more ways than one. And friends that I know I will keep for life. I didn't break and seeing how everyone is here. You didn't break either. And that is what we will take with us when we leave here. Our hopes and determination. Our fear and uncertainty. But importantly, the people who loved us and never lost hope in us." Marisol said hearing the audience cheer as she sat down. She made it through. Now it was Katie's turn.

Listening to Mare's speech, she wondered would people snicker at her. If they thought she was not worthy of this honor. The drug addict and bulimic. Why would they choose her? Knots formed in her stomach when Marisol sat down. Looking at the student body, she bit her lip taking a deep breath. Staring at Bianca who gave her a nod.

"Students take this time to look at each other. As my best friend said, we made it. We made it through this. But this is just a new beginning. As we continue our journey we must learn to adapt because sometimes the universe has other plans for us that we know nothing of. But as long as our friends are there. And loved ones. We can endure the tears, the pain, and the struggle. Because this is just a stepping stone, more is promised to us. So as we leave Degrassi, we take with us four years of friendships that I hope will never break and a new outlook on life. Congratulations Degrassi Class of '12. We made it and we will never forget."

Simpson rose to the podium calling out their names. Handing them their diplomas, this was the hardest part of being a principle. Seeing kids leave. You grow accustomed to seeing the same faces.

"Mike Dallas." The boy threw up deuces to his teammates.

"Bianca DeSousa." She smiled as Mrs. Peters handed her the diploma. Crying she hugged the woman as she walked off the stage.

"Marisol Lewis" She walked hugging Simpson as she shook his hand.

"Jake Martin." He smiled goofily as he gripped Simpson's hand tightly. He just wanted to throw his hat in the air.

"Katie Matilin" Who graciously walked across the stage. Her addictions didn't matter to her anymore. She was finally letting the anchors go that held her down. Hugging Simpson, she grabbed her diploma.

"Drew Torres." He walked confidently across the stage as the athlete cheered. Bianca smiled for him too. She was so glad she was over him.

"And now I present to you the class of 2012." Simpson said as they stood up throwing their hats in the air. Hugging each other.

Maya was so happy for sister, but now everything would change for her. But when Cam held her hand, she knew the change was for the better. As she said they must adapt.

"You going to be ok?" Cam asked her as she stared at Katie and Bianca posing together for pictures. She was happy for her sister. And this wasn't about her. This was about everything Katie had accomplished within herself.

Cam held her hand knowing this was hard for her. He knew how hard change was. Looking at her sister's friends take pictures with one another, he wondered how he would feel when he had to leave Maya. But that was way in the future. And he would focus on her now.

"Yeah." She said as they joined them. Katie smiled seeing her little sister. Kissing her cheek, Carl took a picture of them. Looking at his beautiful daughters together. He couldn't ask for more.

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT**


	27. The Last Song

The Last Song

All American Rejects

Chapter 27

….

Jake walked in proudly this time with Marisol on his arm. Her green strapless gown flowed to the ground as hair flowed with curls. Sipping out the glass, she ignored the jealous looks from the other girls.

He always wondered how she became so fearless. She was never one who was scared of a threat. She was never one who backed down from a challenge. Seeing her give her speech today, he was mesmerized. He had a strong woman that was his. She would make one hell of a lawyer. Taking a glass from the waiter, he nodded a thank you.

"I knew this was going to be boring." Jake stated as his father's business partners walked passed them speaking.

"Yeah….but at least I get to dress up." She teased as he laughed at her prissy remark.

"So the fact that we are not here together doesn't faze you?" He asked with wit as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe just a little bit." She held her thumb and forefinger together teasingly as he gave her a quick peck. Looking around he saw Tensley and her group of friends stare daggers at Marisol, but she didn't care. Jake was all hers.

"Want to take a breather in the lobby?" Marisol nodded.

As the classical music filled the air, Marisol was careful walking on the wood floor. Tensley was so jealous that she was making sure the blonde didn't trip her.

"Congratulations Jake and Marisol. Harvard I here." One of Douglass' employees commented as the girl acknowledged.

"Yes sir." She stated as the man nodded walking off. Sitting in the lobby, Jake wanted to talk about that. What they would be like in college. Would they carry on? He wanted to continue this.

"So now that we are practically grown. I guess I was wondering…I mean we going…to the same school and all…" Jake stuttered.

"Wow the mighty Jake Martin is stuttering." The girl used his words. "And the answer is yes. I see us going somewhere, but for now, lets just take things slow." She read his mind. "If things start becoming intense, we can talk about making decisions together, but I want us to get to know each other." She smiled as he kissed her.

"I love it when you read my mind." Pecking her lips again, she deepened the kiss. Gently touching their tongues together. His hands around her waist; her hands on his shoulders.

The two didn't see how the their parents stared at them until they broke apart.

"Sorry." They both apologized as their parents rolled their eyes at them. Jake and Marisol naturally resumed when they walked off.

…..

Lunch was wonderful today. The Matlins with Cam gathered with her "family." Thinking back she remembered everyone laughing and eating without discretion. John telling his corny jokes as Mrs. Peters rolled her eyes at middle aged man. The two could have freaked out seeing the girls hold hands, but they didn't. They were like one big family. But she was getting ahead of herself.

Katie and Bianca walked inside the hotel together holding hands. The dangling chandeliers never stopped amazing them. Bianca couldn't believe it. Today they walked across the stage. They had their papers. Nothing could get them down. Even seeing the odd looks from the older adults. Preparing herself, she held Katie's hand tighter.

"Just ignore them." The red head said as Bianca felt her red locks again. Hopefully her parents would get there soon. But she couldn't hide behind them. Walking in the lobby, they passed Marisol and Jake kissing. Actually tongue-dancing. The usual.

No wonder why Jake picked her up early from Katie's house as they got ready.

Taking the elevator, Tensley joined them. She had forgot her cellphone from her car.

"….you two look good together." Tensley said trying to hide her bitterness and jealousy at the two. They really did look nice. She couldn't blame Bianca for Drew not wanting her or Marisol because she had Jake.

"Thank you." Binx stated as the elevator opened as they walked inside.

"And for what it's worth. I am really sorry about what I did to you. I was just jealous. I just wanted my feelings reciprocated." Tensley looked at the two together. They were both dazzing. Especially Katie with her red hair.

"It's over. We are now technically adults." Katie stated hoping this was the end of Tensley drama. Walking into the banquet, she smiled at the waterfalls. Yes this was mundane, but a beautiful mundane.

Feeling guilty, Tensely guided them to her and her friends. She wanted this to be their white flag.

…

"Can you two please separate yourselves from one another?" Jake and Marisol broke apart as the tan boy laughed smugly. At least he was sounding like himself again. Still full of himself. Jake shook his head as Marisol bit her lip. Why did he have to interrupt?

"so you are up for tonight?" The tall boy asked his best friend.

"Yeah. I think so." He watched his parents walk in together as they waved at the couple. It was like they were doing rounds to see if he was behaving.

"I am tired of moping around. Life goes on." He shrugged as they took the elevator. "Besides I came because I need to face them. I just had to get over myself first."

"Drew that could never happen." Marisol rolled as eyes as Jake dared with his eyes for him to tell her to "shut up".

"Whatever Mare." He rolled his eyes.

Walking inside, he saw them talking to Tensley of all people. Great they were ready to tag team him. Putting his hands in his pockets, he took a breath walking over to them. Apparently, he wasn't stupid. He was crazy. To walk where a million girls were was beyond crazy. And they had purses that he was sure they knew how to make weapons out of. As he got close, he saw them laughing together, but that would soon change.

"Hello." Drew walked on pins and needles. The girls stopped their conversation looking at him. Katie gave him an extremely deadly glare as her eyes squinted and mouth scrunched together. She didn't want him to embarrass or hurt Binx. And he knew why.

"Hello." The girls said to Marisol she joined them. They were making it obvious that Drew wasn't welcomed around them. Jake talked walked to another group. Getting out of the crossfire quick.

So Drew was left by himself to fend them off. But he deserved this.

"Umm can I talk to you?" He asked as Bianca couldn't deny his sad eyes. Katie attempted a fake smile to not show her worry for the two as she watched them with her eyes.

"Don't worry." Marisol assured.

The wives gathered together sipping champagne chatting. Pam just fit right in with them. It was as if she was meant to be in their little circle. Celeste took another sip as she watched the door, seeing Audra with her husband. That was something you don't see every day.

"Nice to see you two together." Gwen stated seeing the Torres family join the ladies. The woman observed the way the two were touching each other. Sessions were definitely working.

"It is." Audra stated as Thomas kissed her cheek leaving her to find the men.

"So how have you guys been holding up?" Celeste asked out of concern.

"We're better." Audra stated. "I wouldn't have done this without you Gwen." The assertive brunette looked to the blonde with gratitude.

"It's not a problem."

Bianca made sure space was between the two as she followed him in the hallway. She didn't want people to think she was playing him and Katie both. She also didn't want to give Drew the notion that they had a chance.

"You look beautiful." He stared at her beige gown stopping at her legs as she wore a straightened ponytail. Bianca nodded waiting on his to get to the point.

"I just. This morning I couldn't say what I wanted to say to you. I know you have moved on but you are honestly the first person who believed in me and I can't forget that. And I want you happy. Even if it is not with me." Drew stared at her as she nodded.

"You gave me a lot and I took even more away from you. And for that I am sorry. Because I know you are a good girl. And I want you happy. Even if it is not with me." Drew said waiting on her to talk.

"I am glad you are talking to me once again. Drew I will always care for you but that is all it can do. And I am sorry we both got hurt in the process. But we are where we need to be. And I don't regret it one bit. I will always be your friend." She said seeing his shatter. But at least he wasn't breaking down. He accepted it.

Drew could only take in what she had said. Deep down, he knew this was for the best. Everyone had found peace around him. It was his time to find his. Kissing her on the cheek, he smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Drew."

"Goodbye Bianca." He said as she walked away.

Katie smiled as Bianca placed her arm inside of hers. The fighter looked relieved.

"Everything ok?" Mare asked as Katie knew it was.

"yeah." Binx smiled at her girlfriend and best friend.

Maya only laughed at Cam. They rode with her parents, but they stayed in the lobby because of wardrobe malfunctions. The blonde bubbly fixed his tie as Cam still fidgeted. Never had he worn a tux before.

"Cam stop." Maya showed her frustration. "You look fine."

"You can say that because you aren't choking." He teased as his girlfriend looked him over once more. Her blonde hair in curls as they accented her hazel eyes. She looked illuminious in her black gown.

"Tell me again why I love you." Maya said aloud as Cam blushed.

"Because you just do." He grabbed her hand as they walked inside. With his team, he was used to seeing extravagant. But this was eye-striking. The crystal figurines, the waterfalls, symphony, set tables. He couldn't form words.

Maya prayed he didn't feel intimidated by her lifestyle. It was a lot to take in. Seeing her friends sit at a table, he was glad they saved two seats for them. Seeing Katie stare at him, he pulled the seat out for Maya.

"What a gentleman." The blonde smiled as Jake and Drew knew the girls were observing Cam left and right. And the girls were observing the young boy. They were very protective of Maya and they didn't want her to go through the heartaches they went through.

Waiting patiently to be served. Drew found himself more collected than he thought he would be. Looking at the three couples, he was hoping he could be like them one day. When he was assure of himself. Noticing Jake, looking around, he turned around as well.

Once again Tensley didn't have anyone to eat with. Leaving the table, he approached her before she sat down with her friends.

"Tensley. Want to join me. As friends." He said as she looked at him.

"Drew. I can't keep recycling myself when it comes to you. I can't keep putting myself in this position. I don't want to be used to make Bianca jealous." She said not caring if her friends were listening. She was still at the end of every joke here tonight. She would not allow him to humiliate her.

"I know. And I am sorry for that. I am. I just thought you didn't want to feel like the 7th wheel. At least I am at my table." He said with sincerity. He was right about one thing, she didn't like being the sore thumb.

"Ok. But on one condition." The gorgeous blonde stated.

"Name it."

"No flirting with me. Treat me like a lady." He could only agree.

Marisol rolled her eyes seeing the two return to the table. Not this again. They knew what was going to happen. But it wasn't their business. As the waiter served them their dinners, they stared at the mouthwatering stake and salad.

Cam still felt a little out of place but he was enjoying this. It was a night filled with elegant wardrobes, fine dining, and wine tasting. He was happier that Katie and her friends weren't treating them as children.

Looking at Maya he watched her as he mimicked her movements. Bianca and Katie snickered seeing the small boy put his napkin on his lap and select his fork. Marisol couldn't help but laugh either as Jake snickered too.

Maya looked at them mouthing "stop it." They shook their heads as they collected themselves.

"Can they for once serve chicken?" Jake asked as Drew rolled his eyes. It was like Jake was born to the wrong part of society. But Marisol found it even more attractive.

Jake smiled seeing his friend was back. Grabbing some lettuce and tomato, he fed her some salad. He also noticed how their parents stared at their table to make sure they weren't celebrating too hard.

Marisol noticed too and she was more shocked that Tensley didn't say something smart. Maybe she was trying to change.

Maya smiled as Cam ate his steak. So it was funny seeing Cam eat, but she wouldn't show it.

"This steak is superb." Bianca stated as cut a piece feeding it to Katie. Drew took a deep breath. He could handle it. They couldn't stop their relationship for him.

"I know." The redhead agreed as she fed Binx a piece of hers.

As they finished their food, she noticed couples walking to the dance floor. She did want to dance with Bianca but would she want to? Reading her mind, Bianca guided her to the floor as they held each other. She hoped the Matlins wouldn't suffer because of her, but looking at them from afar, they didn't care. They didn't care. In other words, she had the right to care for who she wanted too. And she would never hurt Katie.

Katie closed her eyes as the music played. Bianca was in her arms. And no one was making a big deal of them. At least not in their faces. But that was ok too. Enjoying the embrace, she smiled at Marisol as she rested on Jake's chest.

Jake couldn't be any more happier that he was holding her. He always liked her. And he finally got her. Relaxing, he was glad to see her father dance with her mother. At least he was preoccupied, but he couldn't blame the man for being protective. Frank nodded approvingly as he walked by them smiling. Finally his dad saw him as a man.

Mare looked up at him as he smiled down at her. Resting her head on his chest, what more could a girl ask for. She couldn't wait to grow with him. But she was glad that her father was not trying to put space between them.

Maya saw how her sister and friends were dancing with their significant others and she saw her mother sitting on the side watching. Times like these were hard for the woman. She couldn't just leave her alone.

"Like I told Katie. Go dance." Gwen stated as they saw him and Carl talking.

"Mom you I can't leave you like this." Maya stated as Gwen kissed her hand.

"Sweetie. This is my life now. I am use to it. I can't do what I use to do but there is no need to wallow in it." She smiled as they made their way to Carl and Cam.

"Care to dance." Maya held out her hand as Cam grabbed it. Kissing her father on the cheek, they walked towards the floor. Finding a spot near her sister, Cam grew nervous. He didn't know how to dance.

"I will lead." She kissed his nose as she spotted Drew and Tinsley together. Rolling her eyes, she had to remember that it was their business. At least Audra and Thomas were dancing together.

"I really had fun today." Cam rested one hand on her waist as the other held her hand. Maya only smiled as she began to let him lead. Looking at her sister, Maya saw her glow. Chaotic was once her life. But she made it through. And her parents began to understand her. And she in return began to love them.

"How about we get away for a little bit." Cam whispered in her ear seeing how everyone was in their own world. Nodding, he took her hand as he led her outside. Taking off her heels, he placed his jacket on her. Standing on the hard concrete, they looked up at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She stated as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Not like you though." He kissed her cheek.

The wind blew carefully as they found themselves truly happy. Looking in the night sky, the stars flared and then they realized. That this was permanent.

"I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too." Cam said as they kissed.

Their love for one another was permanent as the moon shined its light on them.


	28. Afterglow

Afterglow

Vanessa Carlton

Prologue

…

Katie used the key to unlock her new apartment. Correction, her and Bianca's apartment. 8 months past by. A semester past by filled with studying and soccer practice. Not for a team, just for herself. Soccer was her number one passion, but now she felt as if she had more options. Like pharmacy. Dropping her books on the grounds, she paused to look.

The blank walls stared back at her as she cringed. She had a lot of decorating to do. Of course with her girlfriend's help. Turning the lights on, she laid her purse down on the kitchen table. It was good to be a Matlin because her father found them this furnished apartment for a great deal.

The noise coming from up the stairs, broke her train of thought.

"Put it over there." Katie ordered Cam who put the box on the wood floor.

"Thanks for helping Cam. No prob." He said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him. They were like brother and sister now.

Unpacking her suitcase in the bedroom, she set up her computer to wi-fi.

Bianca looked at her and Katie's car packed. Trunk and backseat packed. Grabbing bags in her hand, she thought Maya and Cam came to help not to make out. You had to pry them off one another.

"Um…excuse me." Bianca said as the two continued shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Maya and Cam." She said loudly approaching them. Their faces a little scared. "A little help here." She gave them bags as Katie came down looking at the beauty before them.

"Your sister and her boyfriend." Bianca agitatedly stated.

"Are in love." Katie smiled kissing Bianca.

"I guess it just sunk in that our relationship is taking the next step." She put her hair in a ponytail.

"That's the point." The sporty girl grabbed more bags as Cam and Maya joined them. After 30 minutes of unpacking, they laid themselves on the leather sofas. The apartment was cluttered but at least everything was out of the cars.

"I thought practice was hard work, but try carrying a million bags of clothing." Cam caught his breath as Bianca rolled her eyes. Thank god for Katie being organized, she packed every accessory for each room together.

"Yeah Dad, everything is working out. We signed the lease. We are moving in right now." Katie informed her father on the phone. A father would always worry about his daughter.

"Good, Good. Sorry I couldn't help. Today is pretty hectic. That's why I sent Cam." He waited in the doctor's office. "Your mom told me I could have sent the driver to help but I don't like leaving Gwen by herself." He signed the papers talking to his daughter.

"I get it dad. Mom doesn't want to feel as if she is an inconvenience." Katie stated hoping they could have the same love towards each other in the future. "I will call you back tonight. Love you. Tell mom I love you too."

"Love you too and be careful." Her father smiled hanging up.

Starting with the kitchen, she unpacked the millions of condiments and water bottles Mrs. Peters and John bought for her. Opening the chrome refrigerator, she had never seen something so spacious. She could literally fit herself inside.

The sporty girl smiled unpacking the red plates and clear glasses. Putting up pots and pans, and cleaning supplies the kitchen looked good. Of course Bianca chose the colors of black and red but it matched with the black and white checkered floors.

Katie smiled putting a clear vase in the middle of the table, placing fake roses to accent the black.

Looking at the wood floor living room, she saw Maya sleeping on Cam's chest. The two did work hard carrying their bags up and down the stairs. Thank god Degrassi was on break. She wished her mother could be there with her.

"They are cute together." Bianca observed the two teens dead to the world. His arm around her.

"Yeah. They are. But we are too." Katie held her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bianca squeezed her hand back.

"I just want her to take her time. I have talked to her about sex…I just don't want to regret it." Katie emphasized.

"Don't worry. Anything Maya does she is always sure that she wants to do it." Bianca reassured throwing the newspaper in the trashcan. One room down, 3 more to go.

Heading to their bedroom, they hung all their clothes us. Thank god they had two walk in closets. Over some time Bianca's wardrobe expanded too. Not working at the club anymore, to John's dismay, she worked for a local restaurant as a chef. Thank you Mrs. Torres.

Apparently, the woman wanted to make it up to her for making her life so miserable. Audra did have a heart after all. It would count as her internship in the future with her major being culinary arts with a minor in business.

Staring at the coral colored walls, they dressed their king sized bed, then laying on it. Hearing her laptop beep, Katie clicked on her Skype.

"Hey babe." Marisol's face popped on the screen as she blew them both a kiss.

"We miss you." Katie nearly cried not seeing her sister for almost two months in person.

"Me too. Me and Jake will be down there this weekend." She said her hair in braids.

"Love the new 'do." Binx said as Katie rested her head in her lap.

"Hows the apartment turning?" Marisol smiled seeing them together. Gripping the lap-top she couldn't contain herself.

"Good Maya and Cam are helping. Now they're sleep." The three of them laugh. "See for yourself." Bianca turned the computer around the room showing her the hung curtains, bedsheets and pictures that hung on the wall. Walking to the living room, she showed the two teens sleeping. Light snores could be heard.

"I love it. And they are really knocked out." The black girl said with elation. "Jake wants me to move in, but I don't know yet. It is a big step. We really get to know someone when you live with them."

"Don't rush it. Everyone has their own pace."Bianca suggested. "You will know when the time is right."

"I know." The girl smiled looking at her phone vibrating. A text from Jake. "Um you guys Jake is on his way. He wants to make the night special." Marisol blushed as Bianca playfully gagged.

"Ewwww that is disgusting. Tell him we said hey babe. " They laughed as Binx ran her fingers through Katie's hair.

"Bye babes. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. "She teased ending the conversation. Closing the screen, Bianca pulled out the blanket her "mom" knitted for her. Covering the two up, They slept.

Maya woke up seeing how at least the kitchen was done. She wanted to help out her sister anyway she could. Stretching, she saw Cam awaken as well. Staring at her perfect body. No they hadn't shared that special gift with one another, but that was why he liked her. Her innocence.

Looking on the floor, she found a grocery list.

"Wanna surprise them?" the blonde asked holding up the big piece of paper. Walking to the bedroom, she found the girls sleep together.

Grabbing Katie's keys off of the living room table, they walked out. Cam felt more independent now that he had his driver's license. His mother told him that she would get him a car. Let's see if she could keep her end of the bargain. If not, he would get a job.

At the store, He rolled the basket playfully hitting his girlfriend in the butt. Maya turned around holding up a fist to him playfully. Placing jelly and bread in the basket, she saw Drew on the same aisle. Eyeing Cam, they tried to leave the aisle before he saw them. It didn't work.

"Maya…Cam…what's up." Drew yelled across the aisle as customers stared at him. "What brings you two here?"

"Shopping for groceries." Maya said not knowing that Drew saw the list. He knew Bianca's handwriting.

"That's nice. It seems like you guys have a great deal to get." He nodded as they awkwardly agreed. Cam knew he would sound like a stereotypical male for thinking this. But he would be devastated if he lost Maya to any girl and a year later they were moving in together. The next step left was only marriage. Word traveled around town, so he was sure Drew knew of the two.

"Yeah." She said softly. "So how have you been adjusting? How are your mom and dad?"

"Mom and Dad are in Bermuda. And I have decided to take the this semester off." He informed them. "And you guys don't have to be afraid to tell me. I know already anyways. I am happy for them." He nodded walking off.

"Glad that is over." Maya grabbed fruits and vegetables. Why did Bianca like to cook so damn much? Cam shook his head at her frustration. He imagined if this was what marriage would be like with her in 10 years. And they all knew a year went by fast. He wouldn't mind it at all.

Standing in the check-up line, the level-headed girl looked at the list. From cereal to vegetables. From meats to juices. Everything was covered. In the next lane, Drew was checking out too.

"Babe we forgot this." Tensley put some peanut butter in cart as Drew kissed her forehead. Glad to see he moved on too.

Katie paced seeing how Bianca placed the various vases and pictures on the shelf in the living room.

"I can't believe she took my car without my permission. How irresponsible?" Katie ranted as Bianca ignored her.

"Sweetie. She told you what for in the text. You are just fussing." Bianca laughed as Katie bit her lip. "Maybe but Cam isn't that experienced yet. What if an accident happens?"

"It won't." Bianca reassured as Katie helped her set up the flat screen. Hooking up the cable, they jumped in joy as the TV turned on.

"Nothing is on." Katie flipped through channels as she turned it on VH1. Taking their final break. The two were done. Their apartment was decorated from carpets to vases to lamps. They were done. And exhausted. And Maya and Cam would have the honor of putting up the food and cleaning up the trash.

Cam knew Maya would make him take the trash to the dumpster, but at least the house was clean. Katie of course gave them a responsibility speech. He realized that he had 3 mothers. One never there. One who was always caring. And one who was always lecturing. It was actually a good combination to him. He also gained a big sister in Bianca while receiving the best advice from Marisol and Jake.

Throwing the bags away, he laughed hearing Katie's voice ring in his head. He was now the captain of the hockey team, he knew all about responsibility. Rolling his eyes, he smiled seeing all three girls sit on the couch together. Katie's arm around her little sister. The perfect family. Now he was a part of it too.

"So you two saw Drew and Tensley." Bianca asked as Cam nodded. "I'm glad he's in a better place."

Sitting on the other loveseat, he was delighted to see Maya move to his lap. Running his fingers through her silken hair, they touched noses.

Resting her head on Bianca's she realized that home was not the items inside but the people in your heart. Bianca was forever in her heart. And no matter where life took them, she would stay there.

…

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing it. It actually wrote itself lol. I wanted to put a little spin on Degrassi. That is why I made it AUish. I really wished the writers gave the viewers more time see Katie and Marisol evolve as characters.**

**But I wanted to show Marisol in a different light that I wish the writers would show her in because it is not fair to Shanice Banton. I like her with Mo but I like Jarisol better. I liked DRIANCA until I saw **_**Hollerback Girl**_**. It reminded me of Paige and Alex. I loved Cam and Maya the minute I saw the promo. But anyway I am babbling lol. Thank you all for reviewing. I didn't think this story would be noticed but I am so glad it was.**


End file.
